


PSI: Melody of Memories

by StoneMaskedTaliesin



Series: PSI [1]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneMaskedTaliesin/pseuds/StoneMaskedTaliesin
Summary: 'Take a melody...' "Hear that? That's one of the Eight Melodies. A powerful song. But why is it here...?" Frisk isn't the only human in the Underground. But with something sinister hanging in the air, can Frisk and their newfound, weird friend SAVE all of MONSTERkind?





	1. Who are these guys?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by many things: One being that there aren't enough Earthbound and Undertale Crossovers. So, let's begin!
> 
> Disclaimer: The author doesn't own MOTHER or Undertale. They belong to Nintendo(Shigesato Itoi) and Toby Fox respectively.

Chapter 1: Who are these guys?  
_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS…_  
**In the early 190Xs, a dark shadow fell over a rural town in Eagleland…**  
_One day, war broke out between the two races… ___  
**Shortly after, a married couple mysteriously vanished… **  
**** After a long battle, the humans were victorious…  
**The man's name was George. The woman's name was Maria… ****  
**_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell…_ ** ******  
Two years later… **  
**_Many years later…_ ** ** ******  
**George returned home but never told anyone where he had been or what he had done… **  
******_MT._ EBOTT _201X_ ** ** ** ** ******  
Instead, he deeply immersed himself in strange research… **  
********_Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return…_  
**As for his wife, Maria…She never returned.**

* * *

 

_You stumble through the forest._  
_Trees loom over you, branches reaching out to claw the sky and block the moon. Your vision swims. You continue to stumble. You fall. You get up. When you put a hand to your head, it comes back red._  
_Your vision swims again. You wince again and clutch your head. You concentrate. The pain fades to a dull throb. You look around you._  
_The forest is now behind you. You see a mountain range in the distance. A particularly imposing mountain looms before you, pitch black against the shimmering night sky. The mountain calls to you. You muster up your will._  
_And you walk._

* * *

 

"Oh, this is just great. That stupid kid escaped with that old lady! And you know what's the worst part? It's probably not the first time they escaped either. Y'know, because I can't SAVE or LOAD anymore! The stupid brat must've taken it! Rrrr!"  
"But golly, I would've been able to kill that brat and steal their soul. If that old hag hadn't gotten in the way! My petals are still singed!"  
"Sigh. Then again, with the ability to SAVE, the idiot could just reset and load, over and over and over. Something's changed. And I don't like it one bit…Still, watching the brat will be interesting. There's no way they'll be able to get through the entire Underground in one piece. Heheh! And even if they do, there's no way they'll be 'clean' and 'pure'. They're going to fall. And when they do? **I'll be there. Hahahahah! This day couldn't get any better-Oof! What the heck?!"**

* * *

 

 _When you open your eyes, the night sky isn't what meets you._  
_You see a cavern roof instead. You blink away spots. Your vision clears. The cavern ceiling fades into darkness. You don't know how you ended up here. But you have the vague feeling that you fell. You sit up. You notice the golden flowers below you. You push slightly. The flowers resist. You hop. You bounce on the flowers. You smile and get up._  
_Your head swims. You put your hands to your head and concentrate again. You walk. You're not sure where, but you walk. Your footsteps are the only sound in the pitch black cave. You focus on walking. You make it through a stone archway. And you find another golden flower._  
_"Howdy! I'm_ Flowey _!_ Flowey _the Flower! And-Oh gosh. You don't look good. Are your sure you're okay? Hmm…Someone ought to teach you about the Underground. I guess little_ ol me _will have to do, huh? Ready? Here we go!"._

* * *

 

**_"You idiot…! In this world, it's kill or be killed!"_ **

* * *

 

You walk with Toriel, humming haphazardly, skipping every other step. Toriel just smiles as she walks beside you, moving slowly so her long strides don't outpace you.  
"My, you seem so happy, my child!" Toriel said.  
You nod, and tell her that you think today will be a good day. Toriel laughs.  
"I do hope so, my child. Perhaps today you will try Snail Pie?"  
You make a face, and Toriel sighs.  
"You should not be so picky. You never know, you may grow to like it!"  
You continue to make the face until Toriel bats you lightly.  
"Stop it. Otherwise, your face will freeze like that."  
You pause for a moment, before making the face even uglier. That was better.  
Toriel laughs again, and you giggle after a short while.  
"R-Ribbit!" You both pause, and Toriel narrows her eyes.  
"What-?"  
A Froggit turns the corner quickly, seemingly afraid. Then it catches sight of Toriel, and it shrinks away, eyes darting around for an escape. Unfortunately, Toriel narrows her eyes and the Froggit freezes.  
"What is wrong?" Toriel asks firmly, but gently.  
The Froggit is still for a moment and glances nervously at you. You give Froggit an encouraging smile. The Froggit nods after a moment, and gulps.  
"Ribbit!"

* * *

 

" **Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this? Die! Ahahaha-!...What? Gah!"**  
HP 5.  
You can barely stand on your feet.  
Check: Flowey the Flower  
A talking flower.  
Attack ?  
Defense ?  
And that attack would've definitely ended you.  
"H-How!? The old hag isn't even here! No one's here to save you! **Die!"**  
Flowey shakes his petals. Bullets fly into the air. Bullets streak through the monochrome world. They fly towards you.  
It's a good thing you're wearing your pin.  
*ping!*  
"I-I don't-! Why?! **Why?! Die!"**  
The ground shakes. Vines erupt from underneath Flowey. Flowey looms over you.  
**"If bullets don't work, then I'll tear you limb from bloody limb!"**  
Thorny vines rush towards you. Flowey smiles, teeth barred.  
You concentrate.  
PP 25.  
**"That's right, just sit still! I'll take your SOUL as painfully as possible!"**  
"P…K…"  
**"Wait, what are you-?"**  
"Flash!"  
"Gah! What the heck's with all this light! What in the-?...Oh, not you agai-!"

* * *

 

You hide behind Toriel as she unleashes an enormous blast of fire. Magic sparked around her, making her fur stand on end. And the torrent of fire she unleashed boiled the air and ground. Bright red and orange flames break the monochrome battlefield, ravenous flames eating everything. Flowey's vines turned to ash immediately as the fire licked them. And Flowey looked at you and Toriel with contempt and loathing.  
**"You…! I will kill you!"**  
You duck behind Toriel. Then you make up your mind and steel yourself. You peek over Toriel's dress and stick your tongue out. "  
**"W-Why you-!"**  
The sight of Flowey at a loss for words fills you with DETERMINATION.  
Toriel's fire rushed towards Flowey. Flowey glares at you and Toriel.  
**"This isn't done yet! I'll always be one step behind you!"** Then the fire washes over  
Then the fire washes over Flowey. There were no screams. Toriel waves her hand, and the fire dies out immediately.  
"Though it is unkind to say so, I hope that wretched thing didn't escape," Toriel says, steel in her voice.  
You step into the room, Toriel holding onto your shoulder. In the middle of the blackened vines and ash, there was a hole. You shiver, and briefly, you hear Flowey's laughter. Toriel hugs you close.  
"Don't worry little one. I won't let anything happen to you."  
You enjoy Toriel's hug for a moment. Then you remember the human. Toriel seems to remember too.  
"Oh, the human!" You and Toriel turn to see the human.

  
He's still standing, though he's obviously struggling. His blue shirt had one yellow stripe, meaning he was about the same age as you. He stood taller than you, with scuffed sneakers, grass stained shorts, and a torn shirt. A red bandana was tied around his neck, tied with a golden pin. And a faded red and blue baseball cap rested askew on bright blonde hair. Bright blonde hair matted with blood from a cut. His skin was a pale grey, and his dark eyes were cloudy and unfocused. But he still stood. And he still held a ball of bright light in his hands.  
Toriel stepped forward. The boy tensed. Toriel gave a gentle smile.  
"Do not be afraid, my child. I am not here to harm you. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. What is your name?"  
The boy wobbled on his feet slightly, and you could see Toriel's desperate wish to run forward and help him. You feel a pang of jealousy. It's immediately quashed by worry for the boy. He didn't look very good…

  
"Hey…"  
The boy stared at you and Toriel, eyes suddenly focused. Toriel smiles.  
"Yes, child?"  
The boy looks at you. You give him a light wave. The boy smiles, before unsteadily tipping his hat.  
"Hey…Nice to meet you…My name is…Ninten…"  
And then the boy's eyes roll into the back of his head, and he falls to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Bet ya didn't expect Ninten, did ya? (Except for the fact he's in the tags...)  
> Why is Ninten in the Underground? What happened to him? And what will he do in the Underground? Will he be a True Pacifist? Or will he go Genocide? Find out ne-!
> 
> Flowey: Yeah yeah! Enough with the chit chat. Nobody wants to hear you blather!  
> Sooo~! What's this then? An 'Author's Note'?  
> I get it! This is where the idiot who writes this stuff gets to talk to the losers who reads it! Hehehe!  
> Gosh, isn't this fun? Things really have changed in the Underground!  
> In fact, I think I want to be part of these 'Author's Notes'! Won't that be fun?  
> So tune in next time~!  
> Just remember…  
> I know who to blame when the real monsters show up.  
> And I know who to thank when I win!  
> Hahahahaha!


	2. The RUINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Psychic meets Monster, and child meets child. Also, puzzles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Undertale or Earthbound belong to this idiot. They belong to the idiots who created them (Toby Fox and Shigesato Itoi)  
> Flowey: Yeah, yeah. Just start reading!

#####  **Chapter 2: The RUINS**

I don't like waking up in strange places. It was just a thing that bothered me. Maybe because whenever I did wake up in a weird place, it was always followed by danger. So when I woke up in an extremely soft bed, with a super soft pillow under my head and a super warm blanket covering me? I panicked, I'll admit. I immediately leaped to my feet, tossing the blanket away. Immediately I noticed a problem.

"Why am I in PJ's?"

And then I noticed something even more important.

"Ahh! My hat! Where's my hat!?"

I searched the room, but there was no sign of my cap. Or any of my stuff.

"Piss! Where are they?"

I shook my head and tried to think. The last thing I remembered was a talking flower and a woman...

"Okay," I sighed, thinking. I'm in a strange house, and the last thing I remember was being attacked by a flower.

This meant nothing good.

"Okay," I said again, "First thing first, I gotta get my stuff. And then I gotta get out of here." And so I looked around the room. It was cheery and rosy, an assortment of things strewn everywhere. Cool toys, coloring books. And a buncha shoes, all different sizes. I shuddered.

"Okay, not a good sign."

I debate for a moment whether or not to use  Telepathy . And then I open my mind. The memories of several children suffuse through my mind. The sound of footsteps. Of laughter. Of silence.

"Time to get outta here," I mutter. I looked out into the corridor sneakily. The halls were bright with sunny colored walls. I look back into the room. With a wave of my hand, the bed fixed itself, a pillow placed under the covers, and the lamp is turned off. I stare at it for a while, making sure it didn't try anything funny. And then I tiptoed into the halls. I tried the first door at the end of the corridor. It was locked. The second door wasn't.

Unlike the room I was in, this one was a pretty shade of blue. A large queen sized bed laid in the corner, next to it a huge bookcase. Like, really huge. I couldn't even reach the top shelf. Not that that would've stopped me of course.

"Whoever lives here must be pretty tall," I remark as I look at the shelf thoughtfully. Really tall...I search the room. It was pretty normal. There were socks in the drawer and a cactus in the corner.

"You don't have a face, do you?"

But what wasn't was the journal on the table? As soon as I saw it I started to flip through it. Personal privacy? What's that? The ink was dry and the words were really pretty, with curves and fancy swerves everywhere. But I'd be darned if I knew what it said, considering that is was written in gibberish.

"Well this does me no good," I sighed. I didn't want to  Telepathy this room either. And it wouldn't help me to escape, that's for sure. But as I left the room, I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that the room was familiar.

It was only much later that I realized why.

* * *

 

"Okay, just gotta be quiet. Which means shutting up right now."

I sealed my lips and tiptoed through the hallways. None of the three bedrooms had any of my stuff. Which meant I had to explore the rest of...whatever this place was. Couldn't leave in just my jammies, could I? At least that's what I told myself as I stared at the front door. There was no reason I couldn't just walk out the front door right now. Just walk out the front door. Just walk away.

Yeah right! Like I could just leave without my hat!

I pressed up against the wall, and slowly peeked past the door. A living room meets me.

It was a cozy scene. The entire room was only illuminated by the fire murmuring in the fireplace, warm red light reflecting off of scratched wooden boards. Another large bookshelf sat in the corner and a variety of tools laid in an umbrella stand next to it. A dining table with three chairs sat across the room, papers strewn across the surface. And something was sitting in a large comfy recliner.

I don't know why, but my mind told me that the thing sitting in the recliner was a woman. She was wearing a deep purple robe, an emblem on its chest and long white sleeves covering her arms. A thick tome was held by large paws. Which wasn't that weird, considering that she looked like a goat. She had short white fur, two small horn peeking out of her head. Long droopy ears hung at the side of her face. And I don't know how those thick glasses were being held on her face, Maybe it was the snout? Sure wasn't the ears. Regardless, she was...Pretty. I didn't know how else to describe her. She just seemed...nice.

Didn't mean I would just go and say hi, though.

"Oh, you are awake?"

I froze as my heart leaped into my throat. The thick tome made a muffled 'thump' as the lady closed it, and she stood up to her full height. Gulp. She was really, really tall.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," the goat-lady said pleasantly as she walked towards me.

I furiously considered whether or not I should run.

"Why are you hiding? Come on out."

Muffled footsteps followed.

"S-Stay back!" I stammered, stepping out into the open.

The goat-lady paused and looked at me in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm warning you! If you come any closer, I'll...I'll hit you with my hand!"

Wow. That sounded pathetic. But I raised my hand threateningly and tried to glare.

Soft red eyes narrowed.

"That is a very rude thing to say, young man," the goat-lady said sternly.

"Sorry!" I instinctively said. I immediately clamped a hand over my mouth.

The goat-lady's glare softened.

"That is okay. Waking up in a strange place must have been very difficult. You must have been terribly frightened," the lady apologized.

I shook my head.

"Nah. Hasn't been the first time that's happened to me."

The lady seemed worried for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Either way, you must be hungry, yes?"

My stomach decided to rumble at that exact moment, and I felt my face heat up.

"Uh, yes ma'am."

The lady covered her mouth and gave a short laugh.

"You are a polite young man, aren't you? There is no need to call me ma'am, my child."

The lady gave a smile, and two fangs peeked out of her mouth.

"My name is Toriel. Now, would you like dinner?"

The pie wasn't Prime Rib to be sure. But I knew good food.

And this exceeded good food.

"This is amazing stuff lady!"

"Heh. I'm glad you enjoy my cooking so much!"

I looked up from the slice of pie and at Toriel, who was sitting down at the other end of the table.

"No, I'm serious lady! This is some of the best pie I've ever tasted!"

Toriel smiled, her fangs peeking out again.

"You flatter an old woman so!"

"What kinda pie is this anyway?" I asked, shoveling another forkful into my gob.

"Oh! It's my specialty, Snail Pie."

"Hrk-!?"

At that moment the sound of a door opening rang out.

"Oh? I wonder who that could be?" Toriel turned and stood up. Meanwhile, I attempted to prevent the _ Snail Pie _ from going down the wrong pipe. I superstitiously nudged the plate away with some  Telekinesis .

I heard muffled footsteps and I glanced towards the hallway just in time to see a kid.

They were wearing a worn blue and pink sweater, and torn blue shorts. Their shoes were scuffed and dirty. Their choppy brown hair looked like it was self-cut, and a couple of bandages were stuck on their unimpressed face. The kid started to smile on seeing Toriel. And then they saw me, and the smile slipped. I waved. Still unimpressed.

"Ah, my child! Did you have a nice time outside? Are you well?"

Toriel took long strides and started to fuss over the kid. The kid made a show of acting annoyed, but he could feel the happiness radiating from them.

I felt a bit out of place, honestly. I tried to fiddle with the Franklin Badge. But my hand met nothing and I remembered my stuff was still missing.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't introduced you two yet!"

I looked up to find Toriel smiling at me. The kid was in front of her and stared at me impassively. Toriel nudged the kid and made a 'go on' motion.

The kid looked at her, before taking a step towards me.

"Hey. I'm Ninten," I said, flashing a thumbs up.

The kid was silent. Maybe they were shy?

"...sk…"

"Excuse me?"

The kid looked back at Toriel, who gave an encouraging smile, before turning back to me.

"...Fr...sk…"

"Frisk?" I repeated.

The kid nodded, and Toriel clapped her hands.

"Splendid! Now that you two have met each other, may I ask something of you Frisk?"

Frisk turned towards Toriel curiously.

"Frisk, could you show Ninten around the RUINS?"

RUINS? Was that where they were?

Frisk tilted their head.

"No reason, my child. I just thought that it would be nice to show Ninten around."

Frisk bit the bottom of their lip. Toriel's eyes softened.

"Please, my child?"

Frisk nodded after a moment, and Toriel smiled.

"Splendid. Ninten-" she turned towards me, "-Frisk will show you around the RUINS. Normally, as Gatekeeper, I would do it, but I thought it would be healthy for you two to explore together!"

Frisk looked less than pleased.

"Uh, okay?" I said.

"I'm going to need something other than my pajama's though."

"Of course. Here, I'll get your clothes."

* * *

 

With a final tug to make sure my hat was firmly on my head, I was ready. I looked at myself in the mirror, flashing a thumbs up. Perfect. I mean, if I had a baseball bat with me I'd feel safer. But I had my two fists. So at least that was something, right? I stepped out of the room and walked towards the front door. Toriel sat in her recliner, glasses on once more as she poured over another thick tome. As she saw me, she waved.

"Be careful out there! Stay safe, my child."

I flashed a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about it ma'am! We'll be fine!"

Toriel's smile seemed small for some reason, but she waved nonetheless as I walked out the front door.

Outside was...Purple. Honest to god purple. The dirt underneath my shoes and the stone above my head were brilliant shades of violet.

Red-Orange leaves were neatly raked to the sides of the house and a pile of them laid under a leaveless black tree, gnarled branches clawing at the sky- er, ceiling. And on those gnarled branches, Frisk was swinging their legs, looking at nothing. I walked up to them, not saying anything. It looked like they were deep in thought.

I stood there for a moment, silently watching Frisk. And then I opened my mouth.

"Hey!"

Frisk jerked in surprise, and the branch snapped under them, sending them to the ground.

"Whoa!"

Before they could hit the ground, he ran under them and used  Telekinesis. They slowed down. But not quickly enough.

"Oof!"

"...?"

"Could you please get off me?"

Frisk looked down and then immediately scrambled to their feet, red-faced. I got up slowly, groaning.

"You're pretty heavy, you know that?"

Frisk frowned and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!"

They didn't seem to hear me.

"Hey!"

They kept on walking.

" _ I don't know what your problem is, but will you just wait for a moment? _ _ " _

Frisk stopped in their tracks, and looked back at me, wide-eyed. I ran up to them, panting.

"Jeez, not so fast. I got asthma, y'know?"

"...?"

"Huh? Oh, that? That's just  Telepathy ."

Frisk tilted their heads.

"Y'know, PSI? Psychic powers? Stuff like that?"

Frisk nodded slowly. I stared at them thoughtfully for a minute.

"You don't speak much, do you?" I asked.

Frisk frowned and started to turn away.

" _ Wait!" _

_ " _ _ What!?" _

In the moment of silence, Frisk stared at me in shock. I grinned.

" _ Well, you can speak after all. Or at least think, y'know. _ _ " _

_ "What is…?" _

_ "I just opened a telepathic connection between the two of us. Don't wanna speak? No problem! Think instead. And if you don't want me to hear your thoughts, just imagine a door closing and you'll block out this conversation." _

I smiled. Man, this was a good idea!

Frisk just stared, before walking off.

" _ Hey, I said wait!" _

_ "Why?" _

_ "I could ask the same thing. Why are you pissed off at me?" _

_ "...W-What?" _

"Don't try to lie," I said aloud.

"Ever since I've woken up, I can feel your irritation when you look at me. And I don't think I did anything to you."

' _...Were you reading my thoughts the entire time?" _

Frisk seemed mad.

I fiddled with my Franklin Badge.

"Nope. But when your as strong a psychic as I am, well, you can feel people's emotions even if you're not trying. It's caused...problems in the past."

I shook my head.

"I've learned how to block out most of the world. But strong emotions and thoughts still leak out sometimes."

The anger radiating from Frisk simmered down a bit, and was replaced with sour...guilt?

I waited for Frisk to think something.

"Well? I mean, if I made you mad or something, I'll make it up to you."

" _ You...You didn't do anything." _

"Okay…?"

Frisk shook their head.

_ " _ _ Look, it's nothing. I'm...I'm sorry if I was being a jerk… _ "

And they did sound sorry. So what did I do?

Well, I forgave them of course!

"No problem. I think we got off to a rough start. So let's start over!"

I flashed a thumbs up.

"Hey! The name's Ninten! Pleased to meet ya!"

Frisk didn't do anything for a moment, and he mentally sighed. Darn, tough crow-

Soft laughter rang out. Frisk smiled, and it was as if they were a completely different person.

"...Frisk…" Frisk said with a smile. I grinned.

"Well, nice to meet ya, Frisk! Now then, mind showing me around?"

* * *

 

"So what's with this place?"

' _ What do you mean? _ '

"Well, Toriel said this place was called the Ruins right? Why is that?"

I mean, I could clearly see why it was called the Ruins. All the purple walls were cracked and old, the floor fractured with vines underneath their feet. And it was seemingly old and devoid of anything. But it was still a weird thing to call your home.

Frisk shook their head.

' _ Not the Ruins. The RUINS. _ '

I rubbed the back of my head.

"Okay? And this is where you live?"

Frisk nodded and they walked through an arch and into another room. The first thing I noticed were the three large marble pillars. And then I caught sight of the steel panels below my feet.

"Uhh?"

Frisk continued forward and I followed forward. There was a 'shnk!' sound, and I turned my head to see the spikes jutting out of the panels.

"This place has traps?" I asked apprehensively.

Frisk nodded and in a swift movement, stood up straight and placed their hands on their hips.

' _ Welcome to the RUINS. Allow me to educate you in the operations of the ruins. _ '

Frisk ran ahead and ducked behind a pillar. There was a click, and the spikes slide back into the ground. Frisk popped back from behind the pillar.

' _ The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.' _

…

"Wow, you totally just sounded like Toriel right now."

Frisk flushed and stared at me indifferently.

I smiled.

"Don't worry, I get it. This place is full of puzzle's right? And all I got to do is solve them?"

Frisk nodded and I smiled.

"Well, that doesn't seem too bad. What are we waiting for?"

Frisk nodded and turned, walking ahead. I quickly followed. The next room...was exactly the same as the last room.

"Aha! This is another puzzle, isn't it?"

Frisk nodded.

"Thought so."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Aren't you going to solve the puzzle?"

Frisk shook their head.

"I have to solve them, don't I?"

Nod.

I sighed.

"Alright, I can do this."

I started to wander around the room. Frisk just stood where they were, watching them.

"Alright, just gotta think…" I uttered. I look around the corner. The next doorway is still blocked by pointy spikes. But I do catch sight of a sign etched into the wall.

"Okay, a hint."

_ If you can read this _

_ Press the red button _

I blinked, before turning to stare at the red button behind the pillar Frisk was standing at.

*Click*

The spikes ground back into the ground, and I stared at Frisk.

"Was that really it?"

Frisk nodded and lead the way into the next room. Which was exactly the same as the previous two.

"This again?"

I walked to the sign on the wall, Frisk not following, and I read it carefully.

_ If you can read this _

_ Press the blue switch. _

I looked around. I could only see the red and yellow. But if the room was the exact same as before…

I cast my mind around the room and felt the button hiding behind the pillar around the corner.

*Click*

I stared at Frisk again. A least this time they seemed embarrassed. Though whether it was because I completed the puzzles so quickly, or because the puzzles were that easy, I didn't know.

"Next room?"

Frisk nodded.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

The next room was, guess?

The exact same as the previous ones.

"Y'know, if this whole thing is actually an insidious illusion that makes us think we're progressing while in fact we've been stuck in the same room because I pressed the wrong button? Then that'll be pretty cool."

Frisk coughed and pointed at the next doorway. A doorway unimpeded by any spikes.

"Well, that's just disappointing."

I kept on talking about this lack of challenge while we walked into the next room.

"I mean, what kind of puzzle was that?"

I looked around the room.

"This room doesn't even have a puzzle!"

Frisk kept on walking, not commentating.

"If this is what the rest of this place is like, then-"

"Ribbit."

I blinked and looked around. We had entered the next room without me noticing. And there were three giant frogs surrounding us. I immediately snapped to attention, flaring my mind. How could I lose focus like that!

The minds of the three frogs came into view. Each was buzzing with power, and...fear?

I felt something tug on my shirt, and I glanced to see Frisk.

' _ Stop. _ '

It wasn't a request. It was an order.

I reined myself in and took a closer look at the frogs. All three of them stared at me apprehensively, backing away and croaking quietly. I felt a rush of guilt. I almost just  Flashed  a bunch of innocent frogs.

"Uh, sorry about that. You just kinda...surprised me."

The frogs didn't say anything. But Frisk stepped in front of me and started to talk to them. It was the most I heard Frisk talk so far, and it was smooth and unfaltering. Unlike when they spoke to me.

Soon the frogs had been calmed down, and I learned that they were Froggits. A type of monster that lived in this Underground. The Froggits greeted Frisk with cheerful ribbits, and Frisk smiled and talked to them in turn.

It made me feel left out, to be honest.

"Ribbit."

I blinked and turned to see one of the Froggit's staring at me. I quick check revealed the other two still talking with Frisk.

"Ribbit." The Froggit said once more.

"Sorry, I can't speak frog."

The Froggit rolled their eyes and a moment later he felt a spark of...something. It didn't feel like anything he had felt before.

"Ribbit (How about now, Human?)."

I blinked.

"How did you do that?"

"Ribbit (A simple translation spell. Anyway, I wish to speak with you)."

"Fire away then."

"Ribbit (Why are you here?)."

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Ribbit (Why are you here in the Underground? Why are you here with Frisk?)"

"No real reason. Didn't plan on coming here after all. And Frisk and Toriel are helping me out. Cause they're nice people."

Something that this frog here didn't seem to be.

"...Croak (...You are not here to hurt Frisk?)."

Wait, what?

' _ Where the heck did you get that idea? _ '

The Froggit seemed momentarily surprised with the  Telepathy  but continued to speak.

"Ribbit (Word has spread about your powers, Human. Dangerous powers)."

' _ Well, thank you for the compliment _ .'

"Ribbit (If you think to hurt Frisk…)."

' _ Chill. I don't pick fights. Besides, Frisk seems like a good person. I'm a good person. Ergo, we don't fight. _ '

"Ribbit (...Very well)."

Before anything else could be said, Frisk called out my name and motioned to the next room. I shot the Froggits one last look as we left, Frisk proclaiming that they would be back. And the Froggits cheerily croaked their own goodbyes. All except one, who stared at me right until we left.

* * *

 

"You seem pretty friendly with the monsters."

' _?' _

"Aren't you scared of them?"

' _ No. _ '

Frisk was silent for a moment before continuing.

_ 'They're all nice. None of them are scary. All you have to do is be nice to them too!' _

Frisk's tone was firm and absolute.

But not completely confident.

Agh, bad Ninten! Stop trying to find the subtext underneath every sentence!

"Well, that's good. Still, they are monsters," I said doubtfully.

_ '...' _

I was startled as Frisk grabbed my hand and started to drag me along.

"Hey, wait! Where are we going?!"

Frisk remained silent, but it was a different kind of silence. An angry, stern silence.

Did I mess up again?

Frisk dragged me into an empty room. Like, cobwebs empty. The only thing in it was a sign and-

"Is that gold?" I asked, surprised.

Frisk stopped in front of the sign and I read it over their shoulders.

"Spider Bake Sale?" I read, dubiously. Frisk let go of my hand and went to one of the cobwebs, rooting in their pockets. And then they dropped several gold coins into the web. Right before my eyes the coins were taken away by a couple of spiders. And another one skittered out of the web with two purple donuts. Frisk took the donuts and murmured a thanks. The spiders pirouetted away, waving their legs happily.

"Did those spiders just-?"

Frisk shoved a donut into my hands and waited.

I fumbled for a bit, the only reason I didn't drop it was because of a fine grasp of  Telekinesis and glanced at Frisk in confusion.

There was an expression on their face. It was slight, but it was there. And the emotion radiating from them was more than enough to tell me that Frisk was mad. Really mad.

I looked down at the Donut. It was a dark purple and seemed to be...Rubbery. Still, I didn't want to make Frisk any madder than they already were. So with a gulp, I took a bite.

It was...Sweet. And tangy. And tingly. It was...Tasty. Which was surprising. But I soon finished off the treat and looked at Frisk, who was wiping their mouth with the back of their sleeve. Their expression was neutral once more.

But you'd need more than just a heck of a poker face to fool a psychic.

_ 'This time, I know I did something wrong. _ '

_ '...' _

_ 'C'mon, give a guy a break! I'm not sure what I did, but-' _

_ 'MONSTERS aren't monsters' _

The thought was the equivalent of a whisper. But it was still loud enough to stop me in my tracks. And the meaning in them…

Frisk didn't look at me.

I groaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Piss, I, I u-uh...I messed up big time didn't I?"

"..."

Nice job Ninten. You've pissed off the only other human down here again. And this time, you know exactly what you did.

I looked over my options.

Apologize? Good, but would come off as cheap and insincere.

Ignore? Fat chance.

Smooth over with a present? I'm pretty sure the MONSTERS wouldn't except and money I had. Or even my ATM Card.

…

_ 'Frisk. _ '

Frisk didn't say anything. I continued on regardless.

' _ Frisk...I'm sorry. _ '

People underestimated what sincerity could do. Ever been hit by full pure sincerity? Honesty like that usually blindsides people.

Frisk hesitated, before looking at me with their expressionless gaze.

"...MONSTERS aren't monsters. Based on what I've seen so far, they're far from it. But you really can't blame me for being defensive. After all, I didn't exactly have a warm welcome."

Frisk's gaze lessened, and I felt a twinge of fear and sympathy.

"But everyone else has been nice to far. I'm just not used to monsters being nice I guess."

I waited for a response. Anything. Something.

Frisk was silent for a moment, before walking towards the door.

Wonderful. Fantastic. Great going, Nin-

' _ Aren't you coming? _ '

I paused in my self-beration and looked at Frisk in surprise.

It wasn't a smile. But it was close enough.

Slowly, I gave my own smile to match Frisk's not quite smile.

"Sure thing."

* * *

 

I didn't know what to make of Ninten.

He was awkward and cool at the same time. Confident yet hesitant.

But he was definitely friendly. And that made you feel guilty about the cold shoulder you had given him at first.

And he was rude, that was for sure. But it was an accidental rude and he always apologized after that.

I admit that watching him going through the puzzles of the RUINS, eagerly trying to prove himself was funny. Watching him try to get past the Falling Leave's room and failing made me laugh. And then when Ninten simply glared and floated above the cracks in the floor, I clapped.

And Ninten always kept talking to you, keeping friendly conversation.

Ninten was above all nice.

"So," Ninten said with a huff, landing on the ground after hovering past another Falling Floor. I had taken the long route.

"What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

I smiled and told him about how I fell into the UNDERGROUND and how Toriel saved me.

"I knew she was a good person!" Ninten said happily, walking through the leaf piles. You waved at the Froggit in the corner of the room, who ribbits cheerfully. Ninten does something similar. Ninten had made an effort to be friendly with each MONSTER they had passed. And you still giggle as you recall Ninten's distraught face as the Whimsun he had greeted enthusiastically broke down into tears and ran away.

You suddenly get an idea, and you playfully look at Ninten.

"What's the face for?" Ninten asks, semi-apprehensively. He had been apprehensive each time I had mentioned another puzzle. Maybe this is what Toriel felt like, making you go through puzzles?

If so, being Toriel was fun!

_ 'Follow me!' _

Thinking instead of talking was weird. But it was also more comfortable? Whatever it was,  Telepathy was cool.

You run into the candy room, and Ninten follows after you.

_ 'Catch! _ '

"Hu-?"

Ninten manages to catch the piece of Monster Candy you threw at him. I unwrap the orange candy and pop the piece in my mouth, enjoying the flavor and the buzz of magic it sent down your body.

Ninten looked less than pleased with the flavor.

"...It's not bad," he said at last. I laughed and wondered if I should tell him the flavor.

"It's pretty buzzy whatever it is. Real sugar rush."

' _ That's the MAGIC. _ '

Ninten looked at me in surprise.

"Magic?"

' _ Yeah. All Monster food is made out of magic. That's why it heals you.' _

"...Food heals you?" Ninten seemed surprised.

You nod.

'So if you ever get hurt, just eat some food!'

"...That seems like cheating."

You laugh, and Ninten cracks a smile.

"It's easier than a  PSI Life-Up  that's for sure."

You tilt your head.

"Just another  PSI I got," Ninten said with a grin.

I pouted and pushed Ninten slightly. I might as well have pushed boulder with what good that did me. Ninten didn't even budge an inch. Ninten's grin grew larger, and I glared at him. A moment later you two start laughing.

_ And you're filled with DETERMINATION. _

* * *

 

_ 'Alright, this is the last test _ .'

I watch Ninten nod, ready to face the challenge ahead, and I inwardly grin.

_ 'You must…' _ I try to think of your most dramatic thoughts.

Ninten's pose changes slightly.

_ '...Make it to the end of the room all by yourself!' _

Confusion passes Ninten's face and I take that moment to run full speed away from him. By the time I'm at the end of the room, I'm huffing and puffing. But I still smile as you hear Ninten's voice from far down the long corridor. I quickly hide behind the pillar nearby and wait. Ninten's voice gets louder and louder, and soon he's at the end of the corridor, muttering.

I wait in baited silence.

"You know I can feel you behind that pillar, right?"

I pout, before popping out from behind the pillar and frowning at Ninten.

"Not my fault you chose such an obvious hiding spot," Ninten said blandly.

I try to maintain my frown. But I can't anymore, and I smile instead.

' _ Congrats! You've made it through the RUINS! _ ' I cheered.

Ninten looks at me in surprise. And then he smiles bashfully, fiddling with his hat.

"Heh, it was nothi-  **'** **_Watch out!_ ** **'** "

Ninten's eyes widened as he shouts- no, screams that last thought, and his hands stretch out towards me, his eyes glowing.

And suddenly the world flashes into black and white, and you feel the tug of your SOUL appear. And then the SOUL shattered as a vine impaled it. And the world spirals into blackness, and you can't breathe anymore, and the painthepainthepain-!

And you can't see anymore, you feel a dud thud and you realized you're on the ground. You can't move your arms.

You heard laughter. Laughter that sends chills down your body, and you whimper. It comes out a gurgly mess.

And-

Darkness fell.

_ LOAD? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey's Notes: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Now let's see the brat explain this!  
> AN: Not much to say here. Except for perhaps what the flower said above. Lucky Ninten's there, eh?


	3. Some Splaining to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which backstory is exposed and some explanation is to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey: Do you really got to do this every chapter? I mean, they obviously know you don't own any of this...Sigh. Neither Undertale or Earthbound belong to this jerk. They belong to other jerks.  
> {Toby Fox and Shigesato Itoi}

#####  **Chapter 3: Some Splaining to do**

_ LOAD? _

_ … _

_ {Yes} _

_ … _

_ You're filled with DETERMINATION. _

I blink, the light of the room blinding, the gurgling of the water deafening, and the air choking. I stumble as my senses are assaulted. And-

_ And you can't see anymore, you feel a dud thud and you realized you're on the ground. You can't move your arms. _

_ You heard laughter. Laughter that sends chills down your body, and you whimper. It comes out a gurgly mess. _

_ And- _

I stumble back, clutching my chest and trying to calm myself.

This doesn't go unnoticed, unfortunately.

"Frisk?"

Ninten's face looms in front of me, concerned.

"Hey, you okay?"

I nod, trying to back away. I needed spa-

"Don't lie to me," Ninten's voice was firmer.

I shake my head and try to think of an excuse to get to somewhere quieter, safer.

'I said don't li-'

_ -You're SOUL throbbed feebly, and you look up at the MONSTER looming above you.  _

_ "Ribbit" _

_ And the Final Froggit leaps, and your body shatters- _

_ Darkness falls. _

_ Eyes blink in the shadows, and your body refuses to move, hypnotized by Astigmatism's glare. _

_ "You dare defy me? Hehehe. Then take your last look!" _

_ Astigmatism closes its eye and grins. Magic buzzes and- _

_ Darkness falls. _

_ "Hissssss!" _

_ You can't breathe. You try to struggle. The snakes coil tighter. Tighter and tighter. And closer and closer to Parsnik's fangs. _

_ "Hisssss!" _

_ Darkness falls. _

_ "Honk. HOOONK!" _

_ Darkness falls- _

* * *

 

-I jerk back, the psychic connection snapping. My body trembles and I can't stop gasping.

I got the better end of the deal.

Frisk was on the floor, curled up into a ball. They were quiet. No silent sobs, no muffled screams. No sound at all. The only reason I didn't panic was because I could still feel the strands of their mind.

Barely, though. Frisk had closed themselves tighter than a prison. It would've taken effort to reconnect.

Not that I wanted to. Those images-

I force them away and start thinking furiously. I had to do something.

Toriel.

She'd know what to do. But-

I looked helplessly at Frisk. I couldn't leave them alone. Especially not with those monsters-

I came to a patented Ninten decision.

"Frisk, wait here. I'll get Toriel."

I make for the door. But before I do, I turn around and nod.

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna hurt you anymore."

And I run out the door, and whirl around so I face the door. I thrust my hands out and concentrate.

Each fallen leaf in the room shuddered. Before flying into the air and coalescing. I faintly heard a startled "Ribbit!" but frankly couldn't care. The leaves swirled faster and faster. Until falling in front of the door, blocking it with a huge pile of leaves.

'Not the best barricade but hopefully it'll do.'

And with that, I turned around and started running as fast as I could. And then with a cross of my arms-

"4-D Slip!"

* * *

 

I don't know how long it is until I force myself to move. When I do, it's only sitting up. I look at my palms and frown. Angry red marks where my nails almost cut skin greeted me. And I feel the wetness of tears on my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away and start breathing. One breath. Two breaths.

I reach ten before I look around. That had been...Unpleasant.

Every SAVE. Every LOAD.

Every death.

I shuddered again and forced myself not to think about them anymore, pulling the collar of my sweater closer to my mouth.

That's when I noticed the lack of Ninten. At first, I panicked. And then I remembered where he had gone. I try to smile. Toriel would be nice right about now…

I tried to stop shaking and ball my hands into tight fists.

"Shh…"

I blink and look around. Nothing else was in the room. And for some reason, the doorway was buried under a huge wall of leaves.

"Hsh…"

There it was again. I narrow my eyes. I hadn't imagined it. And it was louder.

"Krr…!"

My eyes widened and I turned just in time to see something ooze out of the pile of leaves.

I back up as the slime pulls itself together.

It's a Moldessa. A confused looking Moldessa, with fallen leaves in its ears.

The Moldessa makes slime sounds, before suddenly noticing me. I brace myself-

And the world turns black and white, and with a familiar tug, your SOUL appears once more, shining with bright red light.

HP: 20

Check: Moldessa . Can't decide on a face. Can't see  friend from foe. MAX HP 52. AT 27, DF 23.

The Moldessa still seems confused. You approach it slowly, encouraging it so switch its face. It tries to mimic a movie star. But it fails. The Moldessa makes a sad sound and you quickly dodge to the side to avoid the burst of magic it releases.

The entire Mold Family are known for throwing their magic around willy nilly. Guess that's what happens when you don't have a brain.

You manage to get into arms reach and start fixing Moldessa's face. It quivers but doesn't do anything else.

You stick your tongue out in concentration...There!

You step back and admire your work. Moldessa makes a curious sound. You motion towards the water.

Moldessa oozes their way towards the water to see their reflection. A moment later, they're making happy slurpy sounds. It seems happy with its new look.

Spare?

Yes.

Color floods back into the world, and I fall back onto the ground with a sigh. I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

There's a sudden splashy sound, and I open my eyes to see Moldessa hovering over me. It starts falling over me, and I cry out-

-As Moldessa places a mossy-blanket over me, gurgling happily. I smile and start to laugh. The Moldessa tries to laugh too.

That's when the pile of leaves exploded.

* * *

 

"They're over here, quick!"

"Slow down, my child-!"

I didn't slow down, funnily enough.

In fact, I kept running, leading Toriel to the room where I had left Frisk in. I had to hand it to her, she was quick on her feet. And quicker to react.

The pile of leaves came into focus and I let go of Toriel and ran forwards, parting my hands. The leaves followed suit violently, flying into the air and falling.

And letting me see Frisk being attacked by some sort of blue slime creature.

I reacted on instinct and threw out my arms.

"PK Pulse!"

PK Pulse was something I had created on my own, one of my only attack PSI. Just take a PK Flash and concentrate it, before watching the resulting explosion. I didn't use it often due to it's less than quick speed, but it'd work in a pinch.

The blast of turquoise light flew through the air and towards the creature. I kept a lid on the sparking orb, waiting for it to hit its target. The slime-thing jerked away from Frisk as the Pulse flew towards it.

And then everything went wrong as Frisk leapt in front of the slime, arms stretched out as if to protect it.

I widened my eyes and started to panic, trying to stop the  Pulse. The  Pulse  wobbled and started to oscillate wildly. I closed my eyes and threw it towards the wall just as it exploded. I stumbled as the shockwave hit me. And a moment later Toriel shoved past me, running towards the cloud of dust and sending me to the ground.

I groaned. Looks like she was pretty strong…

I looked up and saw-

I saw Toriel cradling Frisk, the slime creature hovering to the side.

My stomach plummetted and I stood up shakily, cradling an arm.

"I-Is Frisk-?"

I was about to say OK. But the words were lodged in my throat as Toriel turned around.

Calling it a glare would've been an insult. Glares wished they could be the look of pure rage Toriel sent me. It hit me like a sledgehammer to the chest, and I stumbled back heart hammering.

A moment later Toriel looked away and back at the limp body of Frisk.

I...I…

I clenched my fists and whispered.

"4-D Slip…"

* * *

 

I woke up to Toriel hovering over me, her hands glowing green. There was dull throb in my head, and I groaned.

"My child!"

Can't...breath…

I tried to struggle against Toriel's embrace until I noticed her muffled sobs. I stopped struggling. And after a moment I leaned into the embrace and hugged her back.

We stayed that way for a while before Toriel sniffled and disengaged.

"Do not ever worry me like that again!" Toriel scolded.

I nodded meekly. I doubt I could even if I wanted to.

That's when I noticed the lack of baseball caps.

"...Ninten…?"

Toriel blinks and for a moment her expression becomes unreadable. I tug on her sleeve.

"Mom…?"

Toriel sighs heavily and stands to her full height. She looked...sad.

I didn't like it when Toriel looked sad.

Toriel put her paws on her cheeks in worry.

"Oh dear. I fear I might have...Snapped at him."

I grasp Toriel's large paw with my own small hands and smile up at her. Toriel gives a small smile in return before her face creased in worry.

"I'm afraid I didn't see where he had gone. We must find him quickly."

There were some burbling sounds and they turned around to see the Moldessa approach them. I smiled at the Moldessa and asked if it was okay. You get a happy bloop in response before the Moldessa turned to Toriel.

"You know where he went?" Toriel asked. The Moldessa made a motion that looked like nodding if you squinted correctly, gurgling.

"Mhm. I see. Thank you," Toriel said with a bow. I quickly bowed too. The Moldessa gurgled and oozed away, leaving me and Toriel alone. You turn towards Toriel, awaiting her response. Toriel sighs.

"I'm afraid that it won't be so easy to find him."

"...?"

"Frisk, how much do you know about Ninten's capabilities?"

"PSI…?"

Toriel nods and I think for a moment.

"Lots."

Toriel nodded absentmindedly.

"Indeed. Well, did you know that he could teleport?"

I looked at Toriel in surprise, and she chuckled.

"I know. I was quite shocked as well when he suddenly appeared in the living room, yelling about you."

Toriel gave a worried glance.

"Are you sure you are fine? Please don't overdo it."

I shook my head and gave a big smile. Toriel's returning smile was smaller, but still there.

"Very well. We shall just have to search the RUINS for him."

You nod and take a big breath.

"Ninten!"

* * *

 

I walked through the RUINS silently. I didn't look up. I avoided anything that came too close. I-

"Grgh! Corncobs!" I yelled. The wall next to me exploded in sympathy. I was gasping for breath and thoughts and emotions swirled around in my head. The ground started to crack.

"ooohhh…"

I paused and turned my head. A ghost was hovering uncertainly nearby.

It had to be a ghost. It had the look and everything. The transparency, the hovering, the white bedsheet, the two terrified eyeholes-

I took a moment to calm myself down.

'1,2,3,4,5…'

Slowly I exhaled and I felt the pressure die down. Only then did I fully turn towards the ghost.

"H-Hey there!" I started. The ghost shrank back and I shot an arm out.

"Wait! I won't hurt you, I swear!"

Oh, a swear now? Where was that a couple minutes ago?

I ignored that little part of me and gave a patient smile. The ghost hovered there for a moment before speaking.

"...hello. I'm...Napstablook…"

I started to smile for real now.

"Well hello there, Napstablook!"

"ooohhh…"

I scrunched my eyebrows as Napstablook quivered for a moment.

"Uh, you okay there bud?"

"yes...I'm sorry…"

I raised an eyebrow before waving a hand.

"Sorry for what? Anyways, what's a ghost doing in a place like this?"

"oohhh...I was coming here to meet a friend…but they aren't here...maybe they don't want to talk to me anymore...ooohhh…"

I was alarmed to find tears at the corners of the ghosts eyes.

"Hey, don't be like that! I'm sure they still want to talk to you! Heck, I bet a lot of people want to talk to you!"

"ooohhh...nobody talks to me…."

Napstablook started to disappear.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, right? And I'm definitely not nobody!"

Napstablook paused.

"...maybe you shouldn't be talking to me...ooohhh…"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Nonsense. What's with the headphones?"

Smooth subject change Ninten.

"oh...i make music...sometimes…"

"So you're a DJ?" I asked excitedly.

"ooohhh...not a very good one-"

"You got any cassettes on you right now?" I interrupted.

"...cassettes?"

"Uh-huh! Like what you put in a walkman!"

"walkman…?"

Napstablook seemed confused. Which was better than sad at least.

"Yeah! Here, I'll show you."

I rooted in my pockets before finding what I was looking for.

"This is a walkman."

I handed the device to Napstablook.

The device fell through the ghost and hit the ground.

"ooohhh! i-i'm sorry-!"

"It's fine."

I levitated the walkman off the ground and smiled sardonically.

"It was already broken. I've tried to find people to fix it, but nobody could."

I looked sadly at the walkman.

"...i…"

"Hmm?"

"...I can try to fix it…"

Napstablook's voice was barely a whisper.

"Really!"

Mine wasn't.

I got right in Napstablook's face eagerly.

"Could you really fix it?"

"ooohhh…maybe...I can't promise-"

"Thank you!"

I gave the ghost a hug. My entire body felt like it was doused in ice cold jello, but I couldn't care less.

"ooohhh…!"

I let go of Napstablook and was rewarded by a squirming ghost with a slight blush.

"...I-I'll take the walkman with me home tonight…" Napstablook stuttered.

"Here you go!"

This time the walkman didn't fall to the ground, instead it disappearing into the ghost's body.

"I can't thank you enough."

"I haven't fixed it yet…"

"I have faith in you."

I flashed a thumbs up. Napstablook looked away with a ghostly blush.

"...why…?"

I tilted my head.

"why do you want it to be fixed...ooohhh...I'm sorry if that was-"

"It's fine."

I thought wistfully for a moment.

"It's just that that walkman is the only thing I have left from my-"

_ Take a melody… _

* * *

 

"Ninten!"

Toriel and I had been scouring the RUINS for a long time now. And there was still no sign of him anywhere.

I was starting to get worried. As if sensing my worry, Toriel squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sure he will be fine, my child."

I pursed my lips but nodded.

"...ooohhh…"

I paused. Toriel looked at me curiously.

"My child? What is it?"

"ooohhh...someone...help…"

I let go of Toriel's hand and ran towards the sound.

"Wait for me, my child!"

"someone...help…"

I ran into the next room- The Button Maze- and ran right into Napstablook.

"ooohhh...Frisk…"

"My child, please do not run away like that," Toriel scolded.

I asked Napstablook what was wrong. There were tears in the ghost's eyes.

"...ooohhh...Ninten…"

I traded a surprised glance with Toriel. Ninten was here?

"Napstablook, do you know Ninten?" Toriel asked gently.

"ooohhh...he was nice…"

I smiled.

"Where is he now, Napstablook?"

"ooohhh…"

There was a trace of worry in the ghost's tone.

"Napstablook?" Toriel repeated firmly.

Napstablook wilted under her gaze, and I patted him on the back.

"...we were talking...and suddenly he started to walk away without speaking...but...something seemed wrong…"

I bit the bottom of my lip.

"Wrong how?" Toriel asked.

"ooohhh...he seemed hypnotized...and then he fell through the trap in this room…"

"He did what?" Toriel gasped.

"ooohhh…! I tried to help him, but…"

I gave Napstablook a short hug before running to the blue button.

"Frisk!"

I turned towards Toriel.

She was biting the bottom of her lips and looking at me. I looked back imploringly.

Toriel sighed and smiled.

"Please, just be safe?"

I nodded and flashed a Ninten thumbs up. Toriel waved quietly.

I turned around and stared at the blue button. And then pressed it with a flourish. And the ground disappeared under me and I fell into the darkness.

…

Oof!

I picked myself up from the ground thankful for the leaves that cushioned my fall.

And then I found Ninten not too far from me.

"Ninten…!"

I ran up to him and started to shake him.

He didn't even make a sound. He was out cold, no matter how much I shook him.

"Ninten…?"

He was still alive, at least.

What should I-?

…

I narrowed my eyes and rolled up my sleeves. And then I lifted Ninten into my arms. Or tried to at least. I couldn't even get him off the ground. In the end, I just dragged him to the exit of the room.

"My child, are you-Oh!"

I grunted in relief as Toriel picked up Ninten, holding him in her arms.

"...We need to take him back home. Now."

I nodded.

"ooohhh...okay...he's okay right…?"

I bit the bottom of my lip and looked up at Toriel.

She smiled.

"He will be fine."

I smiled in relief and Napstablook sighed.

"good...ooohhh...tell him that I'll try to fix his walkman…"

And with that, Napstablook faded away.

"Come, my child."

I nodded and started to follow Toriel. But then I noticed-

"Oh? What is this in his hands?"

I pried, with some difficulty, whatever Ninten held tightly in his hand.

And it was a…

Pretty Hairband: An old pink hairband

* * *

 

" _ Ni...Can you hear me? Ni…?" _

**_"Know your place, foolish human!"_ **

**_*cflpuvpobbz*_ **

_ "Ni…!" _

I woke up with a startled scream, taking heaving breaths. My headache returned with a nasty vengeance and I hunched over, massaging my temples and closing my eyes.

That had been...unpleasant.

"Ah, you are awake."

I looked up to see Toriel by the doorway. I was back in the rosy room.

"Are you well? I had heard a scream, so I rushed over."

I mumbled something close to 'fine' and winced. Toriel was soon by the bedside and placed an enormous paw on my head. A moment later I felt a soothing buzz and I sighed in relief.

Then I remembered and I gulped nervously.

"I-Is Frisk-?"

"Frisk is fine, Ninten. They are currently in the kitchen."

I sighed audibly.

"You should be more careful in the future, young man," Toriel scolded. I nodded meekly. Toriel sighed and smiled.

"I do however know that you didn't do it on purpose. You were only trying to help Frisk. Just remember that most MONSTERS prefer words to violence."

I nodded. None of the monsters he'd met so far had even tried to attack him. Which was a refreshing change really?

"Now then, if there is anything you need just call out. We'll be in the living room-"

"Actually," I interrupted, "There is one thing."

"Yes?"

"...It's time I explain some things."

* * *

 

"Now you guys probably have some questions."

I took a sip of Toriel's hot chocolate. It was delicious.

"I mean, I definitely got some questions of my own- Wow, this is really good hot chocolate."

Toriel smiled.

"You flatter an old lady so."

"I'm serious. This stuff is better than the chocolate in Snowman."

I glanced at Toriel. Another place Ninten had been too?

Ninten took another sip before shaking his head.

"Anyway, moving on. Now then...Where was I?"

"You were telling us about PSI," Toriel said. Ninten nodded.

"Right. I'm guessing neither of you have heard of psychic powers?"

Toriel shook her head. I...shrugged. I knew what they were, but everything I had heard was nothing like Ninten had done.

"Right. Now, I don't know what magic is-"

"Magic is the power of the SOUL. Of expression and emotion. Magic comes in many different shapes and forms."

Toriel stopped when she realized we were staring at her, and blushed.

"Ahem. Anyway!" Toriel said quickly. Ninten smiled.

"Well, PSI is different. PSI is the power of the mind. There are very specific powers that come under PSI, and not every psychic can use them. For instance-" Ninten tapped a finger, "-I'm not that good at offensive PSI. That was more Ana's specialty, you should've seen her PK Freeze's. I'm better at defensive PSI and Telepathy. Not to mention Telekinesis," Ninten said smugly.

I tilted your head.

"Ana…?"

Ninten blinked before facepalming.

"Right, you wouldn't know. Ana is a friend of mine. A teammate you could say. Llyod and I met her in Snowman."

"Llyod is another friend of yours?" Toriel asked. Ninten nodded.

"Yeah. I met him at Thanksgiving."

I raised a hand and pointed at Ninten himself.

"Me?"

Nod.

"Oh, I'm from Mother's Day."

"And are those towns close to each other?" Toriel asked, puzzled.

Ninten shook his head.

"No. Thanksgiving might be the next town over, but Snowman is way far away. You need to take a train to get there."

"Then why did you go?" Toriel asked.

Ninten was silent for a moment.

"How much do you guys know about things above ground?" Ninten finally asked.

"You mean the Surface? I'm afraid that we don't know anything about what happens on it," Toriel said sadly.

"I thought so," Ninten sighed, "Which means you probably never heard about the war."

I blinked in surprise.

"War?" Toriel asked in surprise.

"There was a war?"

"Well, not really a war," Ninten admitted, "How should I put it…?"

Toriel and I were silent for a moment while Ninten thought.

"...Might as well get to the point of it. A year ago the Earth was invaded by aliens," Ninten said bluntly.

...Eeehhh?

"'Aliens'?" Toriel asked, clearly confused.

"Y'know, aliens? Beings not of this world?"

Toriel still looked confused, so I tugged on her sleeve and whispered-

"From space…"

"Oh! Oh dear! Beings like that exist?"

"Yup! Space is a big place. Like, really really big."

"Aliens?" I asked skeptically.

Ninten nodded.

"I know it's hard to believe. But I'm telling the truth...Maybe I should start from the beginning."

Ninten cleared his throat. As he did the silverware they had been eating with started to levitate in the air.

"Okay. I ain't that good at telling stories, so I'll give you the basics. Er…"

"Once upon a time…?" I suggested.

"Yeah! Once upon a time- Well it wasn't that long ago- there was a boy. He was normal, though he had a pretty special talent. He had a normal family too. But one day that changed. The day that the alien known as Giygas entered the Solar System with the intent to conquer the Earth."

One of the plates hovered off the table and hung menacingly in the air, spinning lazily.

"Giygas was incredibly powerful, and with his army, he would surely have won. But!"

Ninten raised a finger and a spork started to bounce on the table.

"My great-grandfather had foreseen this happening and left his journal for your's truly. And that's when I left Mother's Day to go defeat Giygas!"

Ninten said it so easily. As if he wasn't saying something absurd.

But then again, who was I to say what was absurd?

"You left all by yourself? To defeat this 'Giygas'?" Toriel asked carefully.

Ninten didn't seem to notice.

"Well at first I was all alone, yeah! But then I met Llyod, and Ana, and Teddy!"

A spoon, a fork, and a knife joined the spork in front of the saucer.

"And the four of us took the fight to Giygas himself!"

"Wow…" I said, looking at Ninten in admiration.

Toriel was quiet.

"Well…" Ninten said a bit softer, "It wasn't that easy."

I tilted my head.

"...Giygas was powerful. Very powerful."

The saucer started to spin rapidly and one by one the silverware fell until the spork remained standing. Toriel gasped.

"Heck, he was unbeatable," Ninten chuckled.

"...you beat him?" I said.

Ninten nodded.

"Yup! In the end, Giygas was defeated by a song!"

"A song?" Toriel asked.

Ninten nodded. And his face became cloudy suddenly.

"And that's what all this boils down too."

Toriel and I exchanged confused glances.

"Hey? You guys found me passed out right?"

"Yes. You worried us," Toriel said.

"Sorry 'bout that...Was...Was there anything out of the ordinary near me?"

Out of the ordinary?

I nod slowly and Ninten looks at me.

"Can I see it?"

I hesitated for a moment, before giving Ninten the Pretty Headband.

Ninten took it silently and stared at it.

"...Ninten?" Toriel asked hesitantly.

There was a sudden pressure and Ninten's eyes started to glow. The effect was immediate. The Headband suddenly started to glow and Ninten's eyes became an intense blue-

That rolled into the back of his head as the first notes started to ring out. Toriel's chair fell to the ground as she leaped to grasp Ninten before he fell to the floor. Meanwhile, the Headband glowed with soft rainbow light as music played from seemingly nowhere. It was only a second later that I realized that the music was literally playing in my mind.

A women's voice started to sing softly and melodiously.

_ 'Take a melody, simple as can be~' _

You learned part of the melody!

"Ninten!"

I jumped off the chair and ran towards Toriel's side.

Ninten groaned.

"Yeah...Was afraid of that…" Ninten mumbled.

"What happened?" Toriel asked, helping him stand up.

"...I don't know for sure, but…" Ninten sighed and stared at the headband. The melody started to play again, though this time Ninten remained standing.

' _ Take a melody~' _

_ " _ Hear that? That's one of the Eight Melodies. A powerful song that we used to defeat Giygas. But why is it here...?" Ninten said with a wince. Toriel lead Ninten to a chair.

"Sit down," Toriel said firmly, "I shall go get some water."

Toriel left for the kitchen and you take a seat next to Ninten. He massages his temples and grumbles a bit.

"...Okay?"

Ninten glances at me in surprise.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...I don't remember the Melodies anymore."

Ninten's voice was a soft whisper.

"Why…?" I ask. Ninten narrows his eyes.

"I can't be certain, but...I'm afraid I do have an answer."

Toriel reappeared and placed a glass of water in front of Ninten before taking a seat. Ninten immediately drank the glass, taking a moment to speak.

"...The Eight Melodies are powerful. Really powerful. They're the only thing that can defeat Giygas. And we did beat him," Ninten said with a smile. The smile turned grim.

"But before he left, he promised he would return one day. And that's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" Toriel asked. I also wanted to know.

Ninten started to fiddle with the badge on his handkerchief.

"I gotta call from my Dad a while ago. He said that there was evidence that Giygas had returned. So I left home again to finish this battle. But when I tried to teleport to Mt Itoi...Well, the last thing I remembered was falling down here."

"Your father sent you off again?" Toriel asked with narrowed eyes.

"Since I'm the only one who could face Giygas, yeah," Ninten said firmly.

"...Your friends?" I asked.

Ninten and Toriel glanced at me. I repeated the question. Ninten looked down at the ground.

"I...I don't know," he said finally.

Toriel gave him a sad look.

"Anyway, the point I'm trying to make here is...I think Giygas might have left a psychic block in my head before he left."

"Psychic block?" Toriel asked.

"Er, how to explain...He might've left some sort of like wall in my mind that prevent me from remembering or doing things."

"How…?" I asked. Wouldn't that be tough?

As if reading my mind- which he could do I realized- Ninten answered.

"I'm a pretty powerful psychic. But Giygas is a league of his own," Ninten started to nod, "Heck, it makes sense. Right before he leaves, he puts a block on me. And when he comes back with reinforcements after licking his wounds- I won't be able to use the Eight Melodies."

Ninten looked worried by the time he finished. Not that I could blame him.

"Which means I gotta get out of here quickly, before Giygas attacks!" Ninten stood up.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Toriel said quietly.

Both Ninten and I looked at her.

"...What do you mean?" Ninten asked after a moment.

Toriel was silent for a moment, her eyes staring off into space. And then they focused on Ninten and me and when she spoke next, Toriel's voice lacked the warmth it usually had.

"Because escaping the Underground is impossible."

"What?"

I just sat in my seat, waiting for Toriel to tell the story.

"You have told us your story, Ninten. Now let me tell you the story of Monsterkind. The story of our defeat. Of our imprisonment. Of our punishment."

_ Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS… _

* * *

 

We listened as Toriel told us the tale of Monsters. Of their war with the Humans. Of their defeat. Of their imprisonment.

"...Ever since we've been trapped under Mt. Ebott," Toriel finished.

Both Frisk and I were silent. Me cause I was digesting what Toriel had just dropped. And Frisk...didn't seem surprised at all.

"...Can't you guys just break through this barrier?" I asked. Hey, maybe it was a stupid question. But it was worth a try, wasn't it?

Toriel was silent for a long moment. When she spoke again, her tone was grim.

"There is a way to undo the spell the Humans had placed on us and break the Barrier. Seven human wizards pooled their power to create the Barrier. As such, in order to break the Barrier-"

Suddenly I had a bad feeling that I knew where this was going.

"-We required seven human SOULS."

The was a grave silence, the only sound in the background the fireplace crackling.

I stared at Toriel and she stared back unflinchingly. In the corner of my eyes, i could see Frisk fidgeting a bit.

"...Is that why monsters attacked Frisk?"

Toriel didn't say anything for a long time.

"...I've had some strong words with the Monsters in the RUINS. But outside the RUINS...The decree of the Monster King still reigns. Any Human that falls into the Underground will be punished...by death."

Jeez, what had I just walked into?

I remembered the shoes.

"How many Humans have already died?" I asked quietly. Frisk sat up at this.

"...Six," Toriel said quietly.

There was grief in her words. I wondered how many children she's cradled in her hand, never to wake up.

It was horrible to think about.

Toriel stood up.

"I think that is enough talk about such grave matters. Now Ninten, return to bed. You must be exhausted."

I would argue, but there was a pleading tone to Toriel's words. I glanced back at Frisk, who appeared lost in thought. And honestly, I could use some rest. Especially if there was a psychic block in my head…

"Sure," I gave a small grin," I could use some time to rest."

Toriel smiled.

"Excellent. Now then, what should I make for dinner? Cinnamon-Butterscotch Pie? Or Snail Pie?"

* * *

 

A few days had passed. They were simple days. Ninten had rested while Toriel made sure he was okay. And then after Ninten had proclaimed himself better, we explored the RUINS together. Every nook and cranny. We had gone back to the place where I found the Tiara. I had shown him the best places to find secrets in the RUINS. And I had introduced Ninten to all the Monsters of the Underground.

Happily, Ninten seemed to get along pretty well with the Monsters. Pretty soon he started to talk to them without me tagging along.

And while I showed him the RUINS, Ninten showed me the extent of his PSI. The tricks that he could perform! And he would also talk about his adventures with his friends.

Llyod, the anxious boy who could build a rocket in a minute.

Ana, the shy girl who could control Ice and Fire at whim.

And Teddy, a young man with crazy blade skill who ran a gang of thugs.

All of them seemed so lively and real. And I always paid rapt attention to Ninten when he spoke about his past adventures.

Toriel sometimes joined us when she wasn't busy. And she'd show her favorite places in the RUINS. The best places to find Snails for Snail Pie. And she's show off her impressive fire magic, much to Ninten's admiration.

And we laughed and played for these few days.

But at night, Ninten would be quiet. He'd just sit in front of the house and stare off at the dead tree.

I think I knew why.

" _ What's the Sun like? Is it warm? It is dangerous?" _

_ "The sky sounds scary…" _

_ "Ribbit (A Swamp...What's that?)" _

_ "What's the Surface like?" _

What was the Surface like?

The question boggled my mind at first. What was the Surface like? Well...It was the Surface.

This explanation wasn't enough, and as I got better and better at describing the Surface, I saw the light in the Monsters eyes get brighter and brighter.

The more I talked about the Surface, the more the Monster's hoped. Hoping for a dream...That would never come true.

For some reason, I absolutely hated the idea of that. The idea of the Monsters just being trapped here forever. I should've been afraid. The Monsters only needed one more Human SOUL. I should've been scared for my life.

I wanted to free the Monsters.

I wanted to help them.

I wanted to break the Barrier.

…

I looked at everything I had. It wasn't much. Just some Monster Candies, a Faded Ribbon, a Pretty Headband. And a toy knife.

I put the knife away and looked at the ribbon. Monsters wouldn't hurt as much if you were cute...I quickly tied the ribbon in my hair and on a whim added the headband. I admired myself in the mirror with a little twirl. Perfect.

I stuffed the candies in my pockets and tiptoed into the dark hallway. Everybody seemed asleep…

I walked towards the basement, pausing for a moment and looking at the house.

This might be the last time I see it...I blinked away tears and stared resolutely down into the darkness of the basement.

"Heyo, what're you doing here?"

I did not shriek and flail. Instead I just calmly turned around, ignoring my thundering heart.

Ninten looked at my with a raised eyebrow, fully dressed in his clothes and an old backpack slung over his shoulder.

"...?"

"What, this?" Ninten said, patting the bag.

"Found it in the closet. Along with this little beauty!"

Ninten took out a small baseball bat with a smile. As he did, I noticed that the knapsack was filled to the brim with things. Ninten noticed my gaze.

"Ah, well…" Ninten seemed embarrassed for a moment.

"I'm going."

"You too?"

Ninten blinked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah?"

We were both silent for a moment before Ninten cleared his throat and motioned towards the basement.

"Uh, you first?"

* * *

 

"I think you already know why I'm going. But why are you?"

The only source of light in the tunnels were scant torches. It was times like these where you remembered that the Underground, as bright as it was sometimes, was actually underneath the earth and very, very dark.

"...I'm going to save the Monsters," I said quietly, aware of how ridiculous it sounded.

Ninten just looked at me and I resisted the urge to fidget.

"You don't have a plan do you?" Ninten asked at last.

I shake my head, face flushing. This was a stupid idea-

"You're lucky that I'm helping you."

I blink and look at Ninten. He smiles.

"Hey, Our goals are parallel. You want to free the Monsters. I need to get outta here and take Giygas down once and for all. And we'll need to break this Barrier to do it."

Ninten looked at me and grinned.

"Besides, I don't need a reason to help a friend, do I?"

Ninten and I stared at each other for a good moment. Ninten grinning.

And then I gave a wide smile and hugged him.

'Thank you!'

"Hey, easy there!" Ninten struggles for a bit, before laughing. I start to giggle too.

Ninten joined your party!

"Well now that it's official, let's get going shall we?"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

Both of our eyes widened and Toriel stepped out of the shadows. She stared at us without any emotion, standing over us with red eyes.

"T-Toriel?" Ninten asked. I shrink a bit under Toriel's gaze.

"My children…" Toriel said calmly, "I'm afraid...I can't let you leave the RUINS."

And she raised her arms and the air buzzed with magic- and fire erupted across the hallway.

Toriel stands in your way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey: Oh, this is too righ. There's no way they can beat the hag. Not without a little...LOVE. Hehehe!  
> Don't underestimate them too much, Flowey. So yeah, Toriel's battle is unavoidable it seems.  
> The enemies that killed Frisk are from Undertale Hard Mode, whcih you can access if you type the name Frisk at the beginning of the game.  
> PK Pulse isn't an actual PSI in the game. Instead it is a result of Ness saying "PK Pulse!" in Smash Bros Brawl has been mondegreened into PK Pulse and PK Cross.  
> Yes I'm using Giygas.  
> And the weird garbled word? Translate it using rot13.  
> So, what'll be the result of the battle with the RUINS Keeper Toriel? Who's fire is stronger, Ninten or Toriel? Will Frisk's will remain? Tune in next time!


	4. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hearts break and tears flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale and Earthbound belong to Toby Fox and Shigesato Itoi respectively. Not the author-  
> Flowey: Just get on with it! C'mon!

#####  **Chapter 4: Heartbreak**

Toriel stands in your way!

The world fades into black and white and with a familiar tug your SOUL appears, bright red against the monochrome of the world. Toriel's flames crackle along the walls and you feel their heat on your face. You stare at Toriel in disbelief. She simply stares past you.

"H-Hey, what's this about!?"

You turn around to see Ninten looking at Toriel in shock. His dusty pink SOUL shines dully.

"You wish to know how to return "home," do you not?" Toriel says evenly, eyes closed.

"Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS," she continues, "A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground"

Her eyes open and flash red and fire flares against the walls.

"I am going to destroy it."

You back away. Toriel...Toriel didn't look like Toriel anymore. The heat licks your face uncomfortably.

"What do you mean!?" Ninten yells next to you.

It's pretty obvious, what she means, you think with a falling heart.

Toriel narrows her eyes at them.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again," Toriel say in a heavy whisper, "They die. You naive children... If you leave the RUINS... They... ASGORE... Will kill you," Toriel finishes gravely.

"I am only protecting you, do you understand? When I destroy the door, no one will ever be able to leave again. Now be good children and go upstairs," Toriel says firmly.

"I don't think so."

You start at the tone in Ninten's voice, turning to look at him. Ninten's face is shadowed by his cap.

"I beg your pardon?" Toriel asks stiffly.

Ninten waves his hand violently. His blue eyes glow in the black and white world.

"You can't stop me from leaving!"

"And why is that?" Toriel asks patiently.

"The world needs me! If I don't leave, then who will fight Giygas?"

"Those who should have faced him in the first place. Surely the Humans can face this Giygas without placing all the responsibility on a child!" Toriel yells, and you back away. You've never seen Toriel so mad before.

Toriel clenches her paws and glares at Ninten. Ninten glares back.

"You are a child," Toriel says softly, "You should be in school or playing. You should be enjoying your childhood. You should not be fighting evil!"

"Well shoulda didn't! I was the only one who could face Giygas!"

"I find that hard to believe," Toriel says calmly.

Ninten grits his teeth and Toriel turns to you.

"My child…" the hint of disapproval in Toriel's voice makes you shrink back, "What were you thinking, leaving? Were you looking for an adventure? I have told you how dangerous the Underground is, haven't I? Why would you risk leaving? And just to face another evil thing?"

You bite the bottom of your lip and can't meet Toriel's eyes.

"Hey, lay off them!" Ninten yelled. "They weren't leaving to help me!"

Toriel turns to Ninten.

"Then wha-?"

"Frisk was leaving to break the Barrier," Ninten said.

For a moment the only sounds were the flames crackling.

"What…?"

Toriel looks at you in incredulity.

You don't think you can shrink back anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Toriel demands.

"I'm saying that we're going to break this Barrier ourselves, without a human soul!" Ninten said firmly.

"..."

Toriel doesn't say anything. Ninten stares at her.

"...Please, stop this nonsense."

Toriel's voice is heavy.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

You clench your fists and look at Toriel.

"Frisk was leaving to break the Barrier!"

"I'm saying that we're going to break this Barrier ourselves, without a human soul!"

What were they doing? This was…

Ridiculous.

What were you doing…?

…

_ "What's the Surface like?" _

…

You hold your head up high and meet Toriel's eyes.

"...Please…" You say.

Toriel's face flickers for a moment. Then she sighs, her features hardening.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others."

Toriel's voice was cold. The flames start to swirl and curl. You step back.

"There is only one solution to this," Toriel stares at you with steely eyes, "Proves yourself...Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

The flames surged towards you and you freeze-

'Duck!'

Something collides into you and sends you to the ground. Fire washes the air above you, heat licking your face.

'You okay?'

Ninten's thoughts are full of concern. You take a moment to grasp the connection.

'Y-Yes.'

Ninten's face hovers over you, relieved.

'Good…'

Ninten gets off you and helps you up. Flames swirl through the corridor as Toriel blocks the way.

Toriel: ATK 80 DEF 80. Knows what's best for you.

'What are we going to do?' you thought.

'We have to get past her.'

You glance at Ninten. He stares at Toriel firmly.

'No! We can't hurt her!'

Ninten's eyes widen and he looks at you.

'Who said anything about hurting her?'

"What are you doing?"

A burst of fire rushes towards you. Both of you back away to avoid it.

"Attack or run away!"

You step forward, trying to think of something to say.

You couldn't think of any conversation topics.

Ironically, it seems like talking isn't the answer this time.

Toriel launches another blast of fire and something yanks you back. But not before your hands become burned.

You wince tears in your eyes and look at Toriel in shock.

Toriel looks through you.

You back away, eyes stinging.

Toriel wasn't supposed to hurt you. She wasn't supposed to.

Moms were supposed to protect you…

'Hey, snap out of it!'

Ninten's voice rings out in your head and you whirl around to see him. He immediately takes your arms in his hands. You wince-

And the pain fades away as Ninten's hands glow.

" PSI Life-Up… " he whispers.

HP: 20.

'She's afraid…'

You look at Ninten in surprise. He looks past the walls of flame, at Toriel.

'She's terrified and sad and confused.'

You look at Toriel. Past the mask she's wearing.

…

'I have a plan.'

* * *

 

"Still you are here? Didn't I tell you to go upstairs?"

Toriel is acting aloof.

You stand in front of her, meeting her eyes.

A blast of fire heads towards you, flames racing towards you. You brace yourself and close your eyes. A moment later you feel cozily warm, and you open your eyes to see tongues of fire licking at you but never reaching.

The Franklin Badge shines on your chest.

The fire dies away and you see for a moment Toriel's shock.

Toriel schools her face and prepares another magic attack.

FIGHT?

ACT?

ITEM?

…

SPARE.

You SPARE Toriel.

The fire licks at you once more and you only feel pleasantly warm.

"What are you doing?"

The flames grow brighter and you feel warmer.

"Attack or run away!"

You SPARE Toriel.

The flames grew ever stronger and you start sweating.

"What are you proving this way?"

You SPARE Toriel.

The flames are really hot now.

"Attack or run away!" Toriel's faced breaks as she yells, and the flames rear up with a roar.

You feel the Franklin Badge start to steam and your skin starts blistering.

You SPARE Toriel.

You squint through the flames and see Toriel.

HP: 15...14...13…

Your lungs are dry and you feel like your trapped in an oven.

Toriel tries to look through you.

You refuse-

-and you meet Toriel's eyes.

Ninten creates the link almost immediately.

* * *

 

" _What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…"_

_ You blinked back tears as I looked up at the massive monster in front of me. The monster steps forward and you back away, whimpering. The cuts on you skin sting. The monster hesitates. _

_ "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. What is your name, my child?" _

_ You hesitated for a moment. The monster was big and tall, and had just shot fire from her hands. But her voice was soothing and warm. The monster kneels down and you see her face clearly. Two red eyes look at you patiently, the monster smiling at you. You look at their outstretched hand. And after a moment of silence, you tell them your name. _

_ "… Frisk? That is a beautiful name!" The monster, Toriel, says with a smile. You give a tentative smile back. _

_ "Splendid! I am proud of you, little one." _

_ You rub the back of your head awkwardly as Toriel clapped happily. You had only pulled a lever. But the way Toriel looked at you made you feel as if you'd just done the greatest thing ever. Toriel beams at you infectiously and you give your own tentative smile back. _

_ "This is the puzzle, but...Here, take my hand." _

_ Toriel gives and hand and after a moment you reach out to grab it. You scratched hand is engulfed by Toriel's furry paws, but they are gentle and soft. Toriel starts to walk through the puzzled spikes, leading you along the way. As she did, you noticed that the path was the same as the previous room. You glance away from the spikes and turn to look at Toriel. You giver her paw a faint squeeze. In response, she squeezes your hand gently. _

_ "This is Toriel. Did you want to ask me something?" _

_ You nod before remembering your on the phone and softly asked your question. _

_ "You want to know more about me?" _

_ Toriel gives a small chuckle from the other end of the phone. _

_ "Well, I am afraid there's not much to say. I am just an old lady who worries too much!" _

_ You smile. Those were the best kind of people though. _

_ "Huh? Did you just call me…'Mom'?" _

_ You don't answer and instead wonder if you should throw away the phone. You imagine Toriel frowning unhappily, and you tremble. _

_ 'Children should be seen, not he-' _

_ "Well...I suppose...Would that make you happy?" _

_ You blink. Toriel doesn't sound mad. In fact, she sounds...happy? _

_ "Would it make you happy to call me 'Mother'?" Toriel asks tentatively. _

_ You can almost see the smile. _

_ "Well then call me whatever you like!" _

_ "...O-Ok...Mom." _

_ "Well, here it is!" _

_ You look at the house in front of you. It was small and rectangular, but it exuded a cozy atmosphere. Toriel pats you on your head and looks at you. _

_ "It is not much, but...Welcome Home, my child!" _

_ You look at Toriel's sincere smile. And this time you almost immediately smile back. _

_ "Ahahahahaha~!" You wake up, a scream caught in your throat. You hiccup and hug yourself. It was only a bad dream. It was only a ba- _

_ "My child, what is wrong?" _

_ Toriel appears by the doorway and walks over to you. You wipe your face and tell her it was just a bad dream. _

_ "You had a nightmare? Well, we can't allow that, can we? Let me tuck you in…." _

_ Toriel smiles softly as she wrapped you in blankets. _

_ "There. Now then, don't let the bed bugs bite, okay my child?" _

_ You nod and expect Toriel to walk away. Instead, she sits next to you, the bed creaking slightly. And she starts patting you back, humming. It sounded like a lullaby. Your eyes start to close as Toriel hums, and- _

_ ZZZZZ _

_ "Sweet dreams, my child..." _

_ "Did you know that a snail's tongue is covered in small teeth? It's called a radula!" Toriel beams at you, adjusting her glasses. You nod politely and wonder when she'll stop reading from the Snail Book of Snail Facts. You watch as Toriel's magic fire crackles in the fire place, burning only as hot as it needed. You start to doze off by Toriel's recliner. And before you do slumber, you feel a soft arms picking you up. _

_ "Bedtime, I think." _

_ You make a feeble argument. It doesn't work and Toriel just chuckles. _

_ "Bedtime, my child." _

_ "My child, please. You must eat your greens too…" _

_ You pick at the steamed vegetables on your plate and look at Toriel's. It looks like it's been picked cleaned. Toriel leans towards you. _

_ "Please? It is the only way for you to grow strong, okay?" You look at the vegetables and start to eat them grudgingly. _

_ "My child, you don't have to help me." _

_ You look up from the dishes. Toriel stands next you and glances at you. You look away. _

_ "I...I want to help…" _

_ "Well…" Toriel sighs and gives you a soft grin. "Very well. You are very sweet, my child. Keeping an old lady like me company!" _

_ "Hmm? What is it, my child? ...Oh, a picture?" _

_ You shrink back and before you can chicken out you thrust the piece of paper into Toriel's hands. Your hands are oily from the crayons. _

_ "Yes…" _

_ "..." _

_ "Do you like it?" You ask hesitantly. _

_ "Oh, my child...I love it!" Toriel beamed at you. The next day, your drawing is placed on the refrigerator for all to see. _

_ You peek out from behind Toriel. The Froggit looks at you curiously. You shrink back. "My child…" You look up to see Toriel looking at you with a supportive expression. You stare at her for a moment, before taking a deep breath. And then you step outside from behind Toriel, and walk towards the Froggit. _

_ "What would you like for dinner, my child?" _

_ You immediately thought of something, but hesitate to ask. _

_ "...Butterscotch...Pie." _

_ Toriel blinked in surprise, before smiling. _

_ "Ah, that is fine! Do...Do you wish to help me?" _

_ You immediately stand up and walk up to her. She laughs and gives you an apron. The smell of Butterscotch and Cinnamon makes you feel warm. _

_ You look up at Toriel while the fire crackles in the fire place. Her book is closed and she snores softly. _

_ "...Mom…?" _

_ Toriel blinks and adjusts her glasses, looking down at you. _

_ "My child?" _

_ "...I love you." You say. And you mean it with your heart. _

_ "...I love you too, my child." _

_ Toriel smiles and you smile back. _

_ "Good night...Mom…" _

...

* * *

 

You Spared Toriel.

The flames abruptly die out.

_ Your memories of Toriel...fill you with DETERMINATION. _

You hear sobbing. You look up and see Toriel kneeling on the ground, sobbing.

'Frisk?'

You ignore Ninten's concerned voice and walk towards Toriel.

You can see Toriel's SOUL shine.

"M-My child…"

You kneel down and put your arms around Toriel. She looks at you in surprise.

You hug Toriel.

A moment later large arms envelop you and you feel Toriel shake.

"My child...Please forgive me…" Toriel hiccuped.

"...It's okay..."

_ You forgive Toriel. _

Toriel holds you tighter.

"Frisk…"

Your eyes sting and you bury your face in Toriel's face.

"Mom…" you gasp out, tears falling from your eyes.

Toriel holds you tight as you start to cry.

"How could I do this to you...What kind of monster am I?" Toriel whispered.

You shake your head.

"Not a monster...MONSTER…"

A soft chuckle escapes Toriel's lips and a moment later you feel a warm glow.

HP: 13...16...19…

"Frisk...I know you want to go...But I promise I will take good care of you here. I-I know we do not have much, but...No...It would be wrong to keep you confined here…" Toriel holds you at arm's length and smiles sadly at you.

"No...It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this."

Toriel looks at you.

"Frisk...Are you serious in your wish to break the Barrier?"

You nod and try to swallow the lump in your throat.

Toriel is silent.

You try to brace yourself for goodbye…

You can't do it.

"Frisk?" Toriel asks.

You don't trust yourself to speak. Hot tears roll down your eyes.

"Oh, Frisk…"

Toriel wiped your tears with her thumb, before taking a breath.

"Well then, I suppose we should be off soon, yes?"

...Huh?

Toriel gives a soft smile.

"For so long, I have hidden myself in these RUINS...But no longer. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside."

You try to find something to say.

More tears roll down your cheek and you hug Toriel firmly.

"There there Frisk...Everything will be alright…" Mom said soothingly.

Mom's love filled you with DETERMINATION.

"No...No…!"

"Wha-?" Toriel jerks back as a large vine rockets past you.

"NO! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"

Vines start erupting out of the grounds, thrashing violently.

"Frisk!"

'Frisk!'

You look around, trying to find Ninten and Mom.

You find Flowey.

Thorny vines envelop your SOUL and hoist you into the air.

You cry out.

HP: 16..14...12…

Flowey's face is inches from yours.

"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT A BRAT LIKE YOU?! SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO STAY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HER!"

You try to break out of Flowey's grasp. Flowey tightens his grasp, and thorns pierce your SOUL.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

HP:9...6…

You scream and Flowey starts to laugh.

"Frisk!"

A blast of fire rockets past you and Flowey pauses. Before grinning.

Flowey turns you around, still holding you.

Toriel hangs below you, standing over an unconscious Ninten. White hot flames surround her arms.

"Let go of them, vile creature!" Toriel screams.

"Heheheh! Let's not be so hasty, RUIN Keeper…"

Flowey starts to crush you again and you cry out.

HP: 3…

"No!"

"Put out the flames."

Toriel bares her fangs.

"I said put out the flames...Or I'll kill them."

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?"

Flowey bares their own fangs. They're much scarier.

Toriel looks at you despairingly...Before putting out the flames.

You see Flowey's grin in the corner of your darkened vision and you try to cry out a warning.

"There...That wasn't so hard…"

No…

"...Was it!?"

And vines erupted from the ground and pierce Toriel's SOUL.

No!

Toriel's SOUL shatters.

"HAHAHAHA!"

NO!

RESET

…

LOAD

…

Mom's love fills you with DETERMINATION.

Toriel stops the hug and looks at you with a smile.

The smile disappears immediately.

"Frisk? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Toriel's SOUL shatters…

"Like you've seen a ghost?"

Dust flies through the air…

"Frisk!?"

You grasp Toriel tightly. As if she would turn to dust any moment. You make a sound halfway between a scream and a sob. Toriel holds you tightly.

"Frisk? What's wrong?"

"No! NO!"

Vines erupt from the ground and you hold Toriel in a death grip and your SOUL start to beat as the vines head towards-

"PK Pulse!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey: You can't just end it there!  
> Yes I can. It's a good place to end.  
> The Franklin Badge can in fact deflect all energy based projectiles, including fire, as Smash Bros shows.  
> Flowey: Nobody cares! Get back to the fig-  
> Tune in next time to see what happens! Remeber to review!


	5. Not My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninten and Flowey have a 'friendly' conversation, and Flowey offers a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale and Earthbound belong to Toby Fox and Shigesato Itoi respectively.  
> Now then-  
> Flowey: Get in with it! NOW!

#####  **Chapter 5: Not My Best Friend**

**“** PK Pulse!” 

Action movies never told you that saving people in the nick of time was terrifying. Because if you were a second slower, slightly less powerful- Then you’d fail. Fortunately, you didn’t.

You push Toriel and Frisk out of the vines path at the same time you blow up the ground with a PK Pulse. For your troubles, you got an angry scream in return as a slightly ruffled flower erupts from the ground.

“ **How-?!”**

“PK Flash!” 

**“Gragh-!”**

You jump between the writhing flower and Toriel and Frisk.

“Run!”

Toriel looks at you in surprise.

“But-!”

“Look, just run!”

“I cannot allow you to face this thing by yourself!” Toriel argues.

“Look at Frisk!”

Frisk shook like a leaf, clinging to Toriel like a drowning man clung to a life preserver.

“I can take care of myself. Just get Frisk outta here!” you yell.

Toriel looks back and forth between Frisk and you, expression torn.

Then she makes up her mind.

Toriel stood up, cradling Frisk, and gives you a stern look.

“Be careful.”

You give her a thumbs up.

“Relax, I’ve fought worse then a couple of weeds!”

Toriel didn’t smile, but she did start to run back towards the house.

“ **Oh no you don’t-!”**

You launch another PK Pulse. The corrdor shakes and dust flew into the air, clouding his vision. Fortunatley, vision wasn’t something he needs. Just open you mind and-

You avoid the vine at the last second, pushing it violently with a psychic shove. The vine collides with the wall and it starts to crumble. Toriel turns her head to look back at you.

“Run!” you yell. And Toriel does.

And to the tenuous mental connection with Frisk you still had-

‘I’m counting on you, Frisk! I’ll be back in a moment!’

The connection breaks as you dodge a thorny vine.

The dust clears and reveals Flowey’s face.

 **“You…”** Flowey snarled, vines thrashing in the air.

“Me,” you agree, waiting for Flowey to attack.

But the flower didn’t. Instead it slowly smiles. It wasn’t a pleasant smile.

 **“Heheheheh…..”** Flowey started to giggle, grinning.

You watch Flowey as it laughs.

“Something funny?” you ask carefully. Dirt starts to part and crumble as Flowey rises above you, circling you like a shark.

“Yes~You!” Flowy stopped circling and stared at you straight in the eyes. It’s black beady eyes gave nothing away and you didn’t want to attempt to use even a bit of Telepathy.

“I beg your pardon?” you ask carefully.

“You! You’re the funny one!” Flowey cackled. You raised an eyebrow and waited. Flowey’s laughter slowly faded to giggle and then to a sigh.

“Why are you here?”

You think for a moment.

“Well, it’s one of life’s greatest mysterious, isn’t i-”

“I mean here in the Underground, punk.”

You watch Flowey and Flowey waits patiently.

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t be here?” you ask carefully.

“Cause you don’t belong here!” Flowey hissed.

And then Flowey’s face was inches from your own, fangs bared and eyes gleaming. You don’t react. Flowey chuckles again.

“You aren’t like other kids, are you? And especially nothing like that damn brat!”

“For a brat, you sure got angry when they spared Toriel,” you say evenly.

Flowey looks surprised for a moment, before grinning.

“Now how would you know that? Did you read the brat’s mind? Naughty~!” Flowey laughed and backed away.

“Golly! That’s kinda an invasion of privacy, y’know? Still, I see why you di it. It must be tempting to read everyone’s mind. To know what they’re thinking. To twist them around your finger.”

Flowey smiled.

“You and I are more alike than I thought!”

“Please. We’re nothing alike, weed.”

Flowey gave an annoyed grin.

“Weed? Hehehe! Nice joke. But seriously-” You tensed as Flowey suddenly appeared inches from his ear.

“-I can see your SOUL. And I can see the blood you’ve spilled.”

He froze and Flowey continued.

“That SOUL of yours isn’t squeaky clean. You’ve killed before, haven’t you? Just. Like. Me.”

Flowey prodded your SOUL with a smile and that was enough.

“I’m nothing like you,” you said, unleashing a gentle push. Flowey grunted as he was pushed by an unseen force, and the flowers glares at you. Before smiling.

“Really? Do tell me. What excuses do you have? What do you tell yourself at night to live with the blood you spilled?”

Everything was silent.

“I did it to save the Earth.”

…

“I wonder if the Earth asked to be saved?” Flowey said conversationally.

“Enough.”

You realize your hands were shaking and you quickly clamp down on them. But Flowey grins in a way that tells you that he saw. You took a breath.

“At least I have a reason.”

“You mean at least you have an excuse.”

You want to wipe the smirk off of the flower’s face. Badly. Anger bubbles beneath your skin and you breathe deeply.

“Oh, did I make you angry? I’m _soo_ sorry!”

“What do you want, weed?”

Flowey placed a leaf over his mouth.

“Now now. There’s no need to be so angry. You and I have a lot in common, y’know? In fact…”

Flowey starts to come closer.

“I hear you need a way to escape the Underground. Save the world and all that. And I’m just the guy for the job. I know everything about the Underground. Each nook and cranny. All the secrets and cheats!”

Flowey gave an earnest smile.

“I can be your friend. I want to be your friend! And I can get you through the Barrier easy peasy!”

You stare at Flowey.

“What’s the catch?”

Flowey gave a bright smile.

“All ya gotta do is kill Frisk!”

…

“Are we done here? If so, I shall be on my way,” you say, turning around. As you did, Flowey whirled in front of you.

“Not so fast!” the flower hissed with a terrible grin.

You back up as Flowey creeps closer to you. You almost trip over a root.

“Look at you! Acting like your so high and mighty. Look at the blood on your hands! You have no right to act so goody two shoes!”

“I’m not a goody-two shoes. Just someone who’s doing the right thing.”

Flowey gives you a twisted grin.

“Oh, so you’re allowed to read minds and kill just cause you’re doing the right thing? That’ll definitely hold up in a court!”

Flowey stood up and adopted a stern expression.

“ ‘Ninten, you have been charged with murder and invasion of privacy. What do you have to say?’”

And in a whiny voice-

“ ‘Oh, I was doing the right thing!’”

Flowey snorted.

“A load of poop, that’s what that is.”

“It’s not as easy as you think, reading minds,” you say.

Flowey lowered his face to meet yours.

“Really? Do tell,” the flower said derisively.

“Reading a mind is really impossible. Or at least pretty hard. People minds are too messy. Too chaotic. It’s like trying to pick out every kind of nut in a jar of trail mix just by eyeballing it. Heck, most people don’t know what they're thinking. Why should I? The matrix of the mind for sentient species is to diff-”

Flowey interrupts you with a bored expression.

“Nerd.”

You glare at the flower. Flowey doesn’t appear to care.

“Anyway, blah blah blah. You still do it,” Flowey whispered with a grin.

“I don’t read minds without permission,” you say evenly.

Flowey rushes towards you until he’s an inch from your face. The flowers fangs are bared in a sick smile and his beady eyes gleam with glee.

“Oh, so you got permission from Chara when you read their minds? How else would you have known about what I did in the previous SAVE?”

“...SAVE?”

Flowey started to laugh.

“They still haven’t told you? Well duh, why would they? Psychic powers are cool, sure. But it’s nothing compared to controlling space and time!”

Flowey looked at you with a smug smile.

“Gosh, I guess it’s up to little ol me to tell you about the Undergrounds greatest power.”

You don’t say anything.

“When a SOUL has enough DETERMINATION, they can warp the world around them,” Flowey began, “They can create SAVE points , and whenever they want, they can go back to their most recent SAVE. And they can do this over and over and over. They can even reset the world!”

Flowey’s body starts to constrict closer and closer to you.

“So that little angelic act that Human has? Nothing but a lie. They can do whatever they want, without consequence. Heck, they probably killed you too, just because they could!”

And Flowey’s face twisted into a hideous facade as he sneered.

“ **I wonder, now that you know, if you’ll be so eager to talk to them again…”**

You consider Flowy’s words. And then you speak.

“Who’s Chara?”

Flowey freezes and you continue.

“Either way, I guess Frisk’s power is kinda cool. Still say PSI is better. Besides, you’re wrong. Frisk’s too much of a good guy to do stuff like that. Unlike you, or me, or this Chara guy you're talking about-”

“Shut up…”

“-I mean, Frisk killing someone? They probably couldn’t hurt a fly. Heck, they’d probably cry over a fly, so killing one? Psh-”

“Shut up…!”

“-I dunno about this Chara though. Maybe they’re differen-”

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!”

You narrowly avoid a vine as Flowey thrashes around, and you realize that egging the flower while surrounded by vines was not the best idea you had ever had.

“DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM! DIE, DIE, DIE!!!”

Dodging the vines was becoming harder. So you unleash your secret weapon.

“PK Fire!”

A PK Fire Alpha formed around you and traveled outwards, red hot flames expanding. Alpha was the strongest you could manage so far. You wince as you hands burn.

Flowey screams as he catches a flame and you quickly move, ducking and sliding under a thorny vine. You get to your feet and whirl around-

A very singed Flowey launches a barrage of bullets towards you.

You cross your arms and try to stop them with Telekinesis.

It doesn’t quite work.

HP: 25 

You grunt as the bullets hit you, drawing blood, and Flowey stops thrashing around and stares at you with dead eyes.

“...heh…”

You grit your teeth as Flowey’s face twists into a grin.

“ **Hehehehehe~!** You don’t have that badge with you anymore, do you?”

A vine comes out of nowhere and hits you straight in the face. You fall to the ground, blood oozing from the gash.

HP: 20 

“You’re dumber than you look…” You get off the ground a second before thorns erupt from it.

You stand to your feet and look at the monster that is Flowey.

“Hehehe...I’m going to enjoy ripping you **limb from limb,** ” Flowey smiled, the ground buckling and fissuring as more and more of him appeared, blocking the entire corridor.

You adjust your cap and take out the baseball bat.

“Let’s see you try, weed!”

**“Rragh!”**

“PSI Offense Up! Defense Up! Life Up! Quick Up!” 

HP: 50 

PP: 42 

ATK: 25 

DEF:30 

You’re faster now! 

**“Die!”**

“PK Fire!” 

* * *

 

“ Ninten’s HP:50! 

I gasped and looked around, expecting to see Flowey’s looming over me.

Instead, I see Toriel looking down at me in concern, the world in color once more.

“M-Mom…?”

Toriel smiles.

“There you are, Frisk.”

I become aware of the wetness on my face and my death grip on Toriel.

I don’t let go. Not yet.

“Are you okay, Frisk?” Toriel asked carefully.

I nod and try to swallow. My throat is uncomfortable dry.

“N-Ninten…?” I ask.

Toriel’s face falls.

“He’s still there with that vile creature.”

**_“Die! DIE!!!”_ **

I tug on Toriel’s sleeve immediately.

“Go back…!” I plead.

Toriel shakes her head.

“I’m not letting you near that thing! Not again!”

Part of me is glad that I’m safe in Toriel’s arms, far away from Flowey.

Most of me is worried sick about Ninten.

I couldn’t let him face Flowey by himself! He’d d…

I didn’t want to think about it.

‘Frisk! I’m counting on you!’

Ninten’s thought rises unbidden and I’m confused for a moment. And then I realize what he was talking about.

I tug on Toriel’s sleeve again.

“Frisk?”

“Garden, now…!”

Toriel doesn’t say anything. Instead, she just scoops me up and runs towards the front door.

I hang on for dear life and hope that Ninten will be okay.

Ninten’s HP: 25...20...15… 

* * *

 

You fall to the ground, lip bleeding. Most of your face was bleeding really. You propel yourself using a blast of PSI, and not a second too late as Flowy’s vines thrash the ground where you were.

You stand to your feet shakily. Your legs are scrapped to heck and back, and your right arm hangs uselessly by your side, mangled. The broken baseball bat is held in your other hand.

HP: 10 

That’s not to say that you were completely beaten down, or that you were the only one hurt.

Flowey oozes towards you, trying to climb over the charred and smashed vines and roots in his way. Only five petals remain on their smashed face. But they still grin, and more and more vines erupt from the ground.

PP: 8 

You’d try another Life Up if it wasn’t for the fact that it’d probably make your brain leak out of your ears.

Flowey lunges towards you, and you don’t bother moving out of the way. Instead, you propel the broken bat as hard as you can with the last of your strength.

The vines hit your stomach and the only thing that’s keeping your guts inside it a Defense Up. You still taste copper.

HP:5 

The bat flies true and hit’s Flowy straight in the face. The fifth petal fell slowly.

You fall to your knees and you vaguely hear Flowey’s muffled laughter.

A moment later you bite back a cry as vines ensnare you, pulling you into the air. Flowey’s mulched face is inches from yours.

“Y...You look like squash that’s been run over…” you spit out.

“Cute,” Flowy says before squeezing you.

HP:4 

“Y’know, I’ve been wondering,” Flowy begins nonchalantly as you take wet breaths.

“For a guy who's fought ‘aliens’, you don’t seem to be that strong. So either you're lying...Or that psychic block of yours is more than just a little song.”

Cucumbers.

Flowey starts to laugh again, coughing.

“I gotta say, if that’s the case, I should thank that Giygas. Without him, I’d never be able to get a nice, human SOUL...Even if yours looks a little strange.”

You can’t help it. You laugh. It hurts, but you laugh.

Flowey grins at you.

“What’s so funny?”

You give a short wheeze.

“Weed...You have no idea the horror that is Giygas.”

“Oh? Try me.”

“He is a monster beyond comprehension. Beyond reason. Beyond sanity and morality. He and his army will come back to this world. And the sky’s will be choked with ash and the air filled with screams as the world burns in Giygas’s rage. Humans...Monsters...Everyone else. Giygas will use them to paint his canvas of war.”

At this point, Flowey’s face has been replaced with a vision of something much worse.

A little squeeze on your SOUL brings you back to the present.

“That’s kinda poetic, in a dark way,” Flowey mused.

The flower gives a horrible grin.

“Still, I don’t think I have to worry about it.”

You glare at the flower.

“And...Why’s that?”

Flowey’s eyes bulged as he gave a toothy grin.

“Cause I am the future of this world! It’s god!”

Flowey starts to crush you again and bullets form around your heart.

“But enough talking. I’m going to kill you and steal your SOUL. And that little plan of yours? One teensy problem with it. You can’t come back if Frisk SAVES over your death!”

....Piss.

* * *

 

Toriel lets me onto the ground gently. I wobble for a moment, before stumbling towards the SAVE point amidst the leaves. I fall to my knees right in front of the bright point of light, before closing my eyes and clasping my hands.

Ninten’s HP: 3 

Please...SAVE…

Ninten’s HP:2 

SAVE…!

Ninten’s HP:1 

... _You don’t have enough DETERMINATION…_

Ninten’s HP:0 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have anything to say and the Flower isn't here.  
> Ahem.  
> Tune in next time to see what happens! Reads and Review, please!


	6. Home Sweet Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes leave home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey: So, how's it feel to write your final chapter? I've won now, so there's no need for more. Witness my triumph!  
> Disclaimer: Undertale and Earthbound don't belong to the author. They belong to Toby Fox and Shigesato Itoi respectively.  
> Flowey: Hey, are you even listening?!

#####  **Chapter 6: Home Sweet Goodbye**

"4th-D Slip…" 

**"Die!"**

Ninten's HP: 0. 

I stared at the ground uncomprehendingly.

Ninten's HP: 0. 

That...That couldn't...It…

Ninten's HP: 0. 

He couldn't be…

Ninten's HP: 0 

...Dead. Ninten was dead.

I screwed up my eyes, feeling a hot sharp pain behind them. I wouldn't cry, I wou-

Tears started to flow and I hiccuped.

He couldn't be dead!

_Ninten's HP:...0? _

* * *

 

_N…! N…! Looks like you got your head handed to you-_

_Not quite yet!_

* * *

 

I relaxed my grip and the body dropped to the floor with a thump. I watched it with a smile, my entire face aching.

"Heh. Serves you right. Now then, to take your SOUL…"

I waited eagerly for the SOUL to appear. Maybe it wasn't quite to plan, but this was still a good thing! A human SOUL, all for himself! Now he could make the brat suffer for good…

The SOUL didn't appear.

I glared at the corpse.

"C'mon...Give me your SOUL!"

Did I shatter it? No, I was too careful to do that. But if I didn't shatter it, then the SOUL should be-

The body stirred.

I stared at it, motionless.

"No...How…?"

The body lifted it's unbroken hand and pulled itself to its knees.

I took a step back.

"You're dead! I killed you!"

The body stood up shakily and gave a wet cough.

'Did you?'

I stared at Ninten incredulously.

"Have you looked at yourself?" I asked slowly.

'Nope.'

I sighed.

"I'm going to have to kill you for real now, you know that? You're just making it harder on yourself."

'Bite me.'

I sighed. And pulled myself to my full height, the ground crumbling beneath me.

"GOODBYE, NINTEN…!" I grinned.

Ninten gave a weak nod.

'Goodbye…'

I charged towards Ninten, snarling.

Ninten's SOUL glowed with faint blue power. And then he disappeared just, as my vine harpooned through him.

"Wait, what-?"

* * *

 

I landed on the ground. Which was really painful, even with the leaves cushioning my fall.

Carrot cakes...That was worse than fighting a pack of Silver Wolves. It was worse than a bunch of Titantian! It was worse-

I suddenly became aware of sobbing and with some difficulty, I turn my head.

Frisk was staring at me , tears running down their eyes.

I wonder why their cryin-

Oh.

It was kinda sweet in a weird way, knowing that someone would cry over you if you died.

I didn't trust my voice with speaking so instead I mustered up my mind, marching through the pain.

'Frisk...Toriel…'

They both looked at me in shock, and I tried to give a smile and a thumbs up, even if I probably looked like a tomato in a blender.

'Nice job Frisk-!'

Gurk!

Frisk's tears were hot and their grip was strong as they held you, shaking.

Like I said, it was kinda swee- Oh, blacking out now.

* * *

 

…

…

_H-Hello…? H-Hello, is anyone there?_

_….Help…._

_O-Oh! Oh no, are you hurt!_

_...gh…_

_H-Hang on, I'll get some help. Mom! Dad!_

_..._

…

I woke up with a start and slapped my hands over my mouth. I didn't need to bother though. Ninten was still fast unconscious. I stared at him for a moment before shifting on Chariel, which had become a permanent fixture of the room, to become more comfortable. Ninten laid silently in the bed, bandages wrapped around his head and body. At least he was still breathing? I shook my head and frowned. It had been a day, and he still wasn't awake. He didn't even move. If it wasn't for the fact that he was breathing, he looked- I shook my head. Bad thoughts!

"Frisk?" I turned to see Mom standing by the door. She smelled like freshly baked pie, and I'd be excited about that if…

"He's still not awake, is he?" Toriel said softly, walking up to the bed.

I shook my head and turned back to Ninten. A moment later I felt Mom's paw resting on my shoulder.

"Frisk, perhaps you should go outside for a moment? You cannot stay in this room forever."

I knew why she was saying it, but I was reluctant to follow her advice. What if Ninten woke up while I was gone.

I thought for a moment. What if he woke up? It didn't matter if I was here or not. I looked up at Toriel, who gave me a soft smile. I nodded and slipped off the chair, walking into the hall. I glanced behind me and saw Toriel hanging over Ninten, her hands glowing with healing magic.

The house was empty. It usually was, but now I actually felt it's emptiness. It was too quiet, too small. I don't know why I felt this way, but I had the irresistible urge to leave the RUINS right away. But I couldn't just yet, so I waited patiently.

I made my way to the door of the house, pausing. Toriel had explicitly told me not to go outside into the RUINS. And I know why she said that. But I had the feeling that if Flowey wanted to he could easily break into the house even if he needed to tear down its walls. I shivered at the thought, and start to walk away. There was a knocking sound on the door. I froze and turned to the door warily. Something knocked on the door again. Should I open it? I thought for a moment, before reaching for the door knob. Flowey wasn't the kind of person to knock on the door politely. So it had to be someone else, right?

I opened the door slowly and peeked outside. Whimsalot saluted.

"Tally Ho, young squire!"

I smiled and opened the door. Whimsalot hovered into the house and looked around.

"I say, is the Ruinkeeper around?"

I nodded.

"Ahah! I need to see her at once!"

I shook my head.

"Busy…"

I thought I could make out Whimsalot frowning under his armor.

"Hmm. Tis a problem. There is an urgent matter!"

I look at Whimsalot curiously and he hovers silently for a moment.

"We've found something from the surface," Whimsalot said at last.

I blink in surprise. Something from the surface.

"What…?" I ask. Whimsalot shakes his head.

"I cannot make head or tail of it. But it is nothing from the Underground, that is for certain." I frown at that. Something from the Surface...I think of Ninten. Could it be something that belonged to him? Or…? I frown while Whimsalot hovers in the air, wings fluttering. I come to a decision and turn towards the door.

"I'll go…" I said. Whimsalot bounced. "Truly? Very well. Let us be off!"

I walk out the door and close it quietly. Whimsalot flies ahead and beckons towards me. I quickly follow him and we walk past the… I stopped and stared at the remains of the Old Tree. IT has been torn to splinters, the stump torn out by its roots and tossed to the side. And you could just make out scratched writing in the bark of what remained.

You're next

I shudder and quickly turn towards Whimsalot. "Let's hurry…!"

* * *

 

I watched as Ninten slept. The bandages would not need cleaning again, and she had patched up his tattered clothes. His injuries had been healed to the fullest extent her magic could heal them. All that was left was for Ninten to wake up. I stared at the boy- because for all his bluster he was still a boy, sadly. This was all my fault. If I had been with him when that... _wretch_ had attacked, he would not be so injured. If I hadn't run away. Or if I hadn't attacked them in the first place…

I shook my head. There was always time later to feel guilty. Now wasn't the time. I sighed and brushed some of the hair out of Ninten's face. And suddenly he stirred. I paused and watched him carefully. It wasn't much, but he moved slightly, groaning.

"Ninten?" I said softly.

Ninten's voice came out as a harsh, wordless croak and his eyes screwed up shut as he curled in on himself. I watched him and wondered what had happened to him in the past. A glimmer of anger flared as I thought about how he had been sent to save the world. He was just a boy! If she ever met whoever had decided that was a good idea, then she'd-

Ninten trembled and I acted immediately, placing a hand on his head. He tensed. "There there…" I whispered. "Everything will be alright…" I started to hum and slowly Ninten relaxed, his face became peaceful once more. And I watched sadly. What indeed had happened to this boy, to have scars like that?

Oh, holy plum cakes everything hurt.

* * *

 

I was vaguely aware of becoming conscious again, though I couldn't be quite sure since everything was muffly and dark. There was some sort of cloth on my face and body.

It took me a moment to realize my eyes were closed. I debated opening them, before deciding to heck with it and waking up. The light blinded me and I tried to say something along the lines of 'Oh god, light.'

It came out as "Aghrodlihts…"

Something blurry blocks the burning light and for a moment you blink rapidly, trying to see it. Your vision focuses and you see a mountain of white fur.

"...Toriel…?" I croak out. My throat was as dry as the Yucca Desert and I started to cough violently. Which in turn made my body jerk with the coughs. Which in turn pain.

"Drink."

I reach for the glass through teary vision and grab it. The only reason it doesn't topple from my hands is a hasty Telekinetic grab. I bring the glass to my lips, wobbling slightly, and start to sip gingerly. I expected cool water. Not warm cider. It took all my concentration not to start coughing and spluttering. Instead, I tipped the glass a little further back. The cider was rich and strong. It was like drinking the essence of apples topped with sprigs of cinnamon. It was loads better than that Spider Cider from before, no offense to the spiders. And as I drank it I could feel my body melt, the pain fading. I don't surface for breath until I'm finished with the glass and as the last drop passes through my lips I take a deep breath. Toriel takes the glass from my hands gently. I turn towards her. She smiles at me, though I could make out bags under her eyes.

"Ah, Ninten. You are awake!"

I nod, not sure what to say. Toriel doesn't seem to mind the silence, and busy's herself by placing the glass on a plate and standing up.

"I shall go grab some food. Wait here for a moment-"

"Wait."

Toriel pauses midstep and looks at me, her face radiating concern. A small part of me sneers at that. I didn't want to be coddled, it said venomously. As I usually did, I ignored it. I was covered in bandages and ached all over and- Well, I could darn well use some coddling. It was only a moment later that I realized I'd been silent for a good moment. I flushed and trying to think of something to say.

"Heheh."

I paused as Toriel chuckled and sat down once more, offering me a patient smile. I...I decided to shift the conversation.

"So," I looked down at the bandages swaddling me, "I guess I got the mummy treatment, huh?"

"You should not joke about that, Ninten," Toriel scolded. "You were on the brink of death when you appeared. You gave both Frisk and I a horrible shock."

I scratched the back of my head guiltily.

"Er, sorry about that…"

Toriel sighed.

"It's okay. As long as you promise not to do something like that again," Toriel smiled, "You may be brave, but please look after yourself."

I nodded.

"I'll try ma'am."

"There is no need to call me ma'am. I may be old, but…" Toriel was silent for a moment before shaking her head.

"Just call me Toriel." I don't know if she was doing it on purpose, but she was looking at me with a kinda scary glare. I nodded quickly.

"Toriel. Got it."

Toriel smiled and I sighed internally.

"So, what happened after I, uh..."

"Dropped by?" Toriel offered.

I stared at her for a moment.

"...Appeared."

If Toriel frowned, she did it too fast for me to see.

"We immediately rushed you inside. I had to stabilize you quickly. After that, we placed you here to rest."

I looked down at the bed. It was the second time waking up after an injury. At least it was soft.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, dreading the answer. If I had lost another three days…

"You've been out for about a day."

I stared at Toriel. Just...Just a day? With the beatdown he had gotten?

Magic was a scary thing.

I realized something suddenly.

"Hey, where's Frisk?" I asked. I could've done a Telepathic sweep of the house...If I hadn't been run over by a very thorny tumbleweed of course.

Toriel blinked and turned towards the door.

"Frisk!" she called out.

Silence.

"Frisk! Ninten's awake!"

More silence.

"Frisk?"

Crickets would've been welcome at this point.

I could feel the worry and fear that was staining Toriel's mind. Not that I was doing any better, tensed and looked at every shadow to see if there was a flower lurking…

"...Yes…?"

Toriel visibly sagged in relief and I let out a breath when we heard Frisk's voice. A moment later Frisk appeared by the doorway. Toriel stood up and hugged them.

"Don't worry me like that again," she scolded. Frisk mumbled out an apology before looking at me with a small grin. I waved and offered my own.

"Yo!"

"Yo…"

I grinned and threw the covers of my body, swinging myself off the bed. And onto the cold floor below.

* * *

 

I smiled at Toriel while rubbing the bandages over my arms. I had found multiple bandages over my body and face while changing from my PJs into my clothes. Clothes that had been sewn carefully by Toriel.

"Thanks for fixing my clothes, Toriel. These are my favorites."

Toriel smiled.

"You are welcome. But please, do not pick at your bandages. You will never heal otherwise."

I stopped picking at the bandages. Heh, I kinda looked like Teddy after a bad fight!

"Okay then, Toriel-" I took a seat at the table, "-What did you want to talk about?"

Toriel sighed and took her own seat. She stared at me for a good while, her face expressionless. Frisk, who had been walking around carrying some heavy books, paused before setting them down with a thump and walking over to them.

"I will not stop either of you from leaving the RUINS," Toriel began. "I fully intend to join you, of course."

Frisk smiled and gave Toriel a brief hug. Toriel gave a small smile and patted their head. I felt a slight pang, and shake my head. Toriel turned back to me, serious.

"However, I feel as if I should ask what you intend to do."

"What do you mean? All we got to do is get to the Barrier, and-"

"And do what?" Toriel asked calmly. I thought wildly for a moment.

"Break it?" I said weakly.

Geez, was that all?

"The only way to break the Barrier is to gather seven Human SOULS," Toriel said.

"Ah, but the Barrier was made a long time ago, right? Now there might be something that can destroy the Barrier! All we have to do is get past it!"

I smiled at myself, pleased with my suggestion. That would totally work! All they needed to do was get to the outside world, and my grandfather's lab might have something-

"I'm afraid that it won't be that easy," Toriel interrupted.

Frisk and I blinked and looked up at her. She wore a weary expression.

"...?" Frisk tilted their head and tugged on Toriel's sleeve.

"Frisk...Ninten…" Toriel sighed.

" A Human SOUL alone is not strong enough to escape the Barrier. It would require the combined SOUL of a Human...And a Monster to escape."

Oh, darn.

"And Monster SOULS do not last like Human SOULS after death. They fade to dust almost instantly," Toriel was in her teacher mode.

"The only Monster SOULS that last after death are the SOULS of Boss Monsters."

"Boss Monsters?" I asked, not liking where this was going. Toriel nodded and sighed.

"There are only two Boss Monsters in the UNDERGROUND. The King of Monsters himself...And me."

Frisk immediately took Toriel's arm, holding it protectively. Toriel blinked in surprise, before laughing.

"Frisk, it is alright. I know neither of you would hurt me. But it still presents a problem. Unless we take the King's SOUL...You cannot escape the Barrier."

Frisk vehemently shook their head.

Toriel looked at them sadly.

"Frisk...The King was the one that started this war with any Human that enters the UNDERGROUND...He will not...Cannot show you any mercy."

Frisk puffed their cheeks out and shook their head again.

"Frisk?"

"…won't hurt...I won't hurt anyone!" they declared.

Toriel gave them a bittersweet smile.

"Frisk...You are a sweet child."

"They're right, though. We don't have to hurt anyone."

Frisk looked at me expectantly.

"What do you mean, Ninten?"

I grinned and raised a finger.

"4th-D Slip," I said, satisfied.

Toriel and Frisk seemed confused.

"PSI…?" Frisk asked. I nodded.

"Yeah? You remember how I can appear out of thin air?"

Both of them nodded.

"Well, that's PSI Teleport. It allows me to go to anyplace I know very well. I need to run to do it, but it comes pretty handily."

"Teleportation doesn't work against the Barrier. It has been tried before," Toriel said sadly.

"Ah, but that's because when you Teleport, you only travel in three of the four dimensions," I explained.

Toriel and Frisk looked at me blankly and I sighed.

"Uh, let's see…"

Sometimes it was hard being smart.

"Y'know how there are four dimensions, right?"

"There are?" Toriel asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. You got the three dimensions of space- X, Y, and Zed-"

Frisk interrupted me.

"Zed?" they asked in confusion.

I nodded.

"Yeah, Zed. Anyway, you go those dimensions of space that you move through, right? Well, you also move through the fourth dimension. Time."

"Time?" Toriel repeated in surprise.

"Yes. Teleport can't move through Time. But 4th-D Slip can."

"Time-Travel…?" Frisk asked curiously.

I shook my head and sighed.

"No, thankfully. That'd be a real headache. 4-D slip allows me to escape anything by violating causality. Making effect happen before cause. It is a PSI that only I can use."

Frisk looked suitably impressed. As did Toriel.

"I admit, I do not understand all of what you've said. But is it true that you could use this power to get past the Barrier?"

I put my hands on the table and nodded.

"Yes. All I'd have to do is want to escape the Barrier. And I would. The effect would happen before the cause, and thus the cause would have to happen. It how I escaped Flowey."

Toriel and Frisk looked up at that.

"Truly? How?"

"I prepared a 4th-D Slip when it was clear that I wasn't going to win the fight. And because effect happens before cause, I escaped. And because I escaped, Flowey couldn't kill me. That make sense right?"

Based on Toriel's and Frisk's face, it really didn't. But they at least seemed to understand that 4th-D Slip was the ultimate escape.

Toriel thoughtfully cupped her face.

"...If what you say is true-"

"It is," I said.

"-Then, perhaps…"

Toriel looked hesitantly hopeful.

I stood up and walked to her.

"We won't know unless we try," I said honestly.

Frisk nodded and smiled at Toriel.

Toriel's returning smile was small. But it was there. There was hope in her eyes.

* * *

 

"Hey, Toriel? Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm? What is it, Ninten?" Toriel asked, washing her paws. I thought about how to ask this politely.

"Er, do you and the King of Monsters know each other?"

Toriel froze, as did her mind. Not that I was reading it. But you couldn't turn off PSI, just like you can't turn off your eyes. The only thing you could do was not look.

Toriel had a pretty good poker face, all things considering. But there were small tells. The soft sigh she gave, the way she tensed before relaxing. Her thoughts going from a buzz to a carefully blank.

Oops.

"Er, I'm sorry. I'll just leav-"

"What brought you to that conclusion?"

I stopped midstep and looked behind me. Toriel was staring at the wall, her arms on the sides of the sink.

"...You said that you were the only other Boss Monster, aside from this King," I said, turning around.

Toriel gave a mirthless chuckle.

"Yes. We have a shared history."

Oh, I was so curious. But I knew how people reacted. The kind of history Toriel was talking about probably wasn't the kind of history people liked talking about.

"Oh. Okay."

Toriel remained silent and I looked around awkwardly.

"Uh, I'll go see what Frisk's doing-"

"Ninten."

I stopped. Toriel's voice was serious.

"You will face the Monster King no matter what. I...I will try to be there for you, but-"

I didn't say anything.

"If you and Frisk are to face the King Of Monsters alone, Angel forbid...Then, please. Protect Frisk. Kill the King."

…

"He won't allow you to leave with your lives. Though I am loathed to say it, the only way you can live? Is to kill ASOGRE."

I turned my head. Toriel's head was hung low, but her emotions were remarkably calm.

"...I understand."

I gave her a thumbs up, psychically adjusting my cap.

"No matter what, I'll keep them safe."

"...Thank you."

I left Toriel alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 

"Hey? You sure you should be outside?"

I turned around to see Ninten walking out the house. I smile and wave at him, motioning for him to sit. He jumps over to me, falling onto the leaves and sending them into the air.

"Hey…!" I said, brushing leaves out of my hair. Ninten just grinned.

"C'mon! It's leaves! You can't not play with leaves!"

I agreed and as such threw a handful of leaves at him. The leaves never hit him, instead hanging in the air lazily.

I stuck my tongue out. Ninten just laughed.

"You're cheerful today, aren't you?"

Then he looked at the dead tree in the yard. I followed his gaze sadly.

The tree that looked dead but still grew leaves was now in pieces. Its branches were shattered and its trunk was broken. Roots were exposed to the air, twisted and deformed. And on the trunk was carved a message-

"You're next," Ninten read carefully.

I looked at him in surprise.

"PSI…?" I asked.

"PSI," Ninten agreed. The smile fell off his face.

"Well, the flower sure as heck has some anger management problems, huh. Didn't need to destroy the tree like that."

I look around nervously for a grinning face or golden petals.

"Are you afraid of him?"

I turned to see Ninten looking at me. I hesitated whether to lie.

"...Y-Yes," I said honestly, looking away.

I could've just said no. It would have been a cool thing to say. Why did I say yes? Nobody liked a cry baby-

Leaves fell over my face and I brushed them away quickly.

"It's fine to be afraid y'know. I sure as heck am afraid of that weed."

I stopped and looked at Ninten in surprise.

"Afraid…?" I asked.

Ninten looked off into the distance.

"I've seen a lot of things on my adventures. A lot of amazing things. A lot of scary things."

Ninten's cap fell over his eyes.

"A lot of things I'd rather not have seen. And I met a lot of people. Good people, bad people…"

Ninten chuckled dryly.

"Flowey is up there as a really bad person, that's for sure. So yeah. He's scary...For a flower," Ninten added swiftly.

He looked at me.

"I don't know how many other bad people we'll meet. But! The key is to be able to meet them head on. Never let them have what they want. Always be determined."

I was plenty determined.

"Besides," Ninten grinned, "I got you're back!"

I grinned back and as if synchronized, we bumped our shoulders, laughing. And then I remembered.

"Wait…" I said standing up. Ninten tilted his head and I ran into the house quickly. On the desk next to a pot of water sausages was a small leather bag. I grabbed it and quickly ran back out to Ninten, plopping down next to him.

"What's that?" he asked curiously. With some effort, I tugged the bag open, old leather cracking.

"Found this near the entrance…" I said, picking up the objects I had found one by one.

A fluffy light blue towel, with a golden star embroidered onto it.

A little pin of a golden star.

A sealed jar full of little shiny crystals.

And three cassettes, the words on them faded beyond legibility.

I watched carefully as Ninten stared stonily at them.

He picked up the towel and muttered, "Always need a towel when hitchhiking."

He took the star silently and after a moment pinned it on his chest, alongside the franklin badge.

He looked at the jar curiously and tried to open it. And tried again. And once more, grunting loudly and eyes glowing. After a moment of staring at it, he put it aside.

And then he gingerly picked up the cassettes.

"…Thought I lost these things," he whispered.

I looked at him. He looked at the cassettes reverentially.

"Are…they important…?" I asked. A moment later I felt dumb. Of course they'd be important!

Ninten looked up.

"Huh? Oh, these? Yeah. They're cassettes for a Walkman. They're one of my…treasures, y'know?"

I nodded in understanding, thinking of the little trinkets I had collected.

"Ninten! Frisk! Lunch is ready!"

Toriel's cry echoed and I glanced at the remains of the tree. I shivered and quickly ran back into the house. And Ninten followed, objects floating around him like little moons.

* * *

 

"Ribbit."

"I didn't know Frisk was so popular," Ninten said. I glanced at him, before looking back at Frisk. They were currently talking happily to the various Monsters that had gathered to say goodbye. There were Whimsums, Froggits, Loox, Migosp. And Final Froggits, Moldessas, Astigmantisms, Migospel.

Frisk walked to and fro between them all, talking and smiling and laughing.

I smiled happily. My child...

"Toriel?"

I turned to see Ninten looking at me. My eyes were stinging, and I quickly wiped them.

"I'm fine," I said. Ninten didn't say anything and looked back at the crowd of Monsters.

"...They've made a lot of friends, haven't they?" Ninten said.

I nodded.

"Yes. I'm proud of them."

"It's nice that the Monsters are helping us too," Ninten said, looking at the pile of gifts next to them.

There were fresh vegetables from the Vegetoids, Monster Candies from the Forggits, eye drops from Loox. And a special gold card that proudly proclaimed Frisk to be a VIP of the Spider Bake Sale.

It made my heart warm, thinking about the friends Frisk made in the RUINS.

I looked at my home sadly. It had been home for so many years...It would be tough to say goodbye.

"They say home's where your family is," Ninten said casually.

I turned towards the young boy with a smile.

"I know. Still, it will be tough to say goodbye."

Because if they succeeded, then Monsters would go free.

Dare I hope?

"Toriel?"

I was brought out of her thoughts and turned towards Ninten.

"Yes, Ninten?"

"How are we going to take all of this?"

* * *

 

"Frisk? Are you awake?"

Frisk mumbled and tried to hide underneath their blanket.

"If you don't get up, I'll yank the blanket off."

"…" Frisk sat up and looked at me, their hair bedraggled. Not that my bedhead was any different.

"I need to talk to you. About…"

I took a breath and sat down at the end of Frisk's bed.

"…About SAVE and LOAD."

Frisk noticeably tensed. I stared at them.

"I don't expect you to talk about it if you don't want to. In fact, I don't need an explanation."

"…?" Frisk looked confused.

"I just wanted to say…Well, I understand what it's like having a power no one else has. I understand how scary it can be."

I scratched the back of my head and chuckled.

"I guess that's the only reason I woke you up. Uh, sorry about that. I-I'll just let you get to bed."

I quickly got up to my feet and left the room, not looking back.

Geez, what was I thinking?

* * *

 

I listened to the footsteps as they receded. I smiled to myself. Yes, Frisk had made some good friends. And Ninten was a sweet child. I looked around the dark house . How long had this been my home? As long as the War had started. I almost could pretend to forget what life was like before the War.

" _Look at this, Mom! Look at what I found!"_

I clenched my paws and took a deep breath.

How many children had she seen come and go?

Frisk wouldn't be one of them-

There was a sudden knocking on the window and I turned towards it swiftly. The candles around me flared to life and I glared at the window calmly.

Nothing happened and I slowly put a lid on my magic.

Frisk wouldn't be one of them. I swore it on the Angel itself.

* * *

 

"Long time…" I said, fidgeting and adjusting the backpack on my shoulder.

"She'll be here. Don't worry," Ninten said while levitating a few pebbles and shrugging his shoulders. The backpack he had taken from Home had been found unharmed, and now was even more full.

"Wanna see me do it again?" he asked with a grin.

I nodded excitedly.

"Alright. Now...Behold!"

The pebbles floating in Ninten's hands started to spin rapidly until they became a grey blurry ring. I clapped. We were interrupted by the sounds of heavy chains and a lock. We looked up the stairs.

"Toriel?" Ninten called.

"Just a moment!" There were footsteps, and Toriel appeared at the base of the stairs. Both of us stared at her for a moment. She fidgeted.

"Is something wrong?"

I glanced at Ninten and back at Toriel. She was wearing a heavy grey coat over her normal clothes, a long multicolored scarf around her neck, purple hat over her horns, and large green boots and gloves.

I was aware of Ninten trying not to laugh. I took Toriel's hand and smiled.

"You look good, mom…"

Toriel smiled happily.

"You think so? I was trying to disguise myself."

"It worked perfectly."

I shot Ninten a look. He kept his face straight.

"Ah! You two should take these as well."

Toriel handed us two worn coats. Mine was a soft periwinkle color. Ninten's was a dark red.

"Why the coats?" Ninten asked as he put it on.

Toriel answered while helping me put on the too big coat.

"Outside the RUINS lies Snowdin Forest. A frigid wood perpetually covered in frost. It would be best for you to bundle up."

I smiled as Toriel wrapped me up snugly.

"Makes sense. It can't be too bad, though."

Toriel didn't say anything and stood up to her full height before looking at the stairs evenly.

I took her hand and squeezed it gently. Toriel looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Shall we get going?"

I nodded and turned to Ninten.

"Right then! Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey: That damn brat...That damn, stupid, psychic brat!...I'm going to kill him! All these changes are his fault...Everything...He shouldn't be here...I'm going to kill him!  
> ...  
> I am the future of this world...  
> AN: Hey, everything ended up alright! And I still gotta a lot more chapter to write-
> 
> Flowey: Oh shut up!
> 
> -So lucky me. In the games, 4th-D Slip was an instant escape always unless you were fighting a special boss. Ninten's explanation is my own interpretation of what that means, with the clue its name gives. So while Ninten doesn't have a special attack move, he does have the ultimate escape/defense.  
> Whimsalot appears in the Ruins in Hardmode.  
> So now our heroes have a plan to escape the Barrier. Will it work? And just what is the history between Toriel and the King of Monsters? Tune in next time! Remember to review!


	7. Super Skeleton Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NYEHEHEHEHEHE!  
> sup?  
> Or Ninten and Frisk meet some very curious brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Undertale or Earthbound belong to me. They belong to Toby Fox and Shigesato Itoi respectively.
> 
> Flowey: Get on with it. Some of us have work to do.
> 
> Work?
> 
> Flowey: Y'know, things to do, plans to scheme. People to kill.

**Chapter 7: Super Skeleton Bros**

Toriel was right. When she opened the massive, ancient doors to the Ruins, they were greeted by a flurry of snowflakes and biting cold wind. I immediately remembered how much I hated the cold and wrapped the jacket around me. I shivered violently and for a moment I contemplated using my shiny new PK Fire skills to warm myself up. I decided not to.

I was reminded of Snowman as I stepped outside- er, well, outside _inside_ the cave but…

The soft, cold, pure white snow blanketing the ground was pretty. As were the large powdery flakes that fell gently to the ground. And the snow shined with a strange allure in the gloom of the Underground. Scraggly trees reached towards the ceiling with bare branches clawing the air, the snow bending the branches. It was very all pretty.

It also sucked. As soon as I stepped into the snow my shoes were soaked and I clumsily took muffled footsteps. The air nipped at my nose and face and biting cold wind bit at me. We were underground! How the heck was there wind?! I was about as prepared for this as I was with Snowman...

I turned around. Frisk was admiring the snow with a great big grin. And Toriel had paused at the edge of the RUINS and was looking into them.

"Hey! C'mon!" I shouted, beckoning towards the path. We couldn't stay here forever.

Toriel snapped out of her reverie and shook her head.

"Yes. Of course."

"Man, this is colder than f-frozen peas…" I muttered. Frisk looked at me strangely.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

Frisk shook their head and smiled, throwing their hands out. Looks like someone loved the snow…

"I could do without the snow," I whispered under my breath.

"I think it looks rather lovely," Toriel said pleasantly.

Easy for her to say. She pretty much had a built in coat. Snow seeped into my shoes and I shuddered. Note to self, grab some boots next time.

They walked carefully on the path away from the Ruins, Toriel taking easy steps and Frisk following by trying to match her stride. It required some hopping but they seemed to be managing. Of course, I was in the front so with each footstep I sank back into a couple of inches of snow.

Why was I wearing shorts again?!

Because they were comfortable and easy to wear, said a small voice in my head. This voice had obviously never heard of winter.

I stopped and furrowed a brow.

"Ninten?" Toriel stopped and Frisk walked up to me.

"Is there something wrong?" Toriel asked, concerned.

I turned my head to look at the woods on either side of the path. The trees were thin and bony but grew together so dense that you'd be hard pressed to squeeze past them.

I'd been in forests before, and none of them bothered me like this one.

"Something's strange…" I said, looking around.

"Strange?" Frisk asked.

I nodded and Toriel placed a hand on her cheek.

"Ninten, these woods are never frequented. This part of Snowdin Forest is too dense. It is peaceful."

Nothing stirred in the forest. I started to doubt myself. It _was_ an underground forest after all. Maybe...Maybe it was just the lack of noise. Yeah. Birds and stuff.

"...We need to get out of this cold first," I said with a shudder. I could feel my feet numbing!

Toriel nodded.

"Snowdin Town is not too far ahead. There's an Inn there we can rest at."

I nodded, yearning for the warmth of a hotel.

"That's sounds delightful. Let's go."

Toriel started to lead the way and I followed.

"Ninten…?"

I turned my head to see Frisk staring at the woods.

"Something wrong?"

"No...But…"

I followed their gaze and sighed.

"Yeah-"

* * *

"-There's just something about these woods I don't like."

That made two of us, really. I leaned against the tree, silent. The two human children stood there for a moment until the old lady called them over. I remained silent until they were far enough away that they couldn't hear me. And then I sighed.

"welp. this isn't good."

An understatement. This wasn't supposed to happen. The only thing that was supposed to happen was the kid to walk out of the RUINS. Alone. They'd walk around a bit and then he'd show up and play a joke.

That's the way that it'd gone countless times before. But now...He zeroed in on the boy with the cap.

The difference.

I'd waken up a couple days before with a strange feeling. I attributed it to Pap's homecooked dinner and forgot about it. Now I had a sinking feeling that I knew what it exactly was.

The difference said something to the kid and they laughed. The old lady smiled.

Things were already careening wildly away from what they were supposed to be. And the difference hadn't even gotten into Snowdin Town yet. This wasn't good. If he was allowed to walk around, there's no telling what would happen. But-

-What would I do?

I stood there for a moment, silent. Then I took out what was in my pocket.

I grinned.

* * *

"I'm telling you, there were at least five wolves!"

"Oh my! And you fought them all off?"

"Uh, well...not quiiitteee...I kinda got beaten. Llyod had to run all the way to Snowman dragging me behind him. With Silver Wolves on his tail, mind you!"

"Oh dear."

"How…?"

"Did he get away? A well placed Bottle Rocket. Llyod's a smart guy. And he can run really fast."

"So you managed to get to safety?"

"Yeah. Lloyd ran into Snowman and the wolves stopped chasing us. He also ran straight into the Pastor. He was kindly enough to take us to his church and heal me up, but…"

"What…?"

"Well, Anna was his daughter you see? So the first time she met me I was, kinda, er...Geez, it was embarrassing…"

Toriel and I laughed. Ninten scowled.

"It's not that funny, alright?"

I hopped over a thick tree branch and tried to match Ninten's and Mom's gait. The powdery snow made it difficult though. But still, snow! I was very tempted to just flop onto the ground and make snow angels. Of course, they were on a mission, and they had to get to Snowdin Town. Then they could make snow angels! It would be-

***CRACK***

I whirled around as the sound echoed across the forest. At first, I didn't see anything. Then I saw the shattered tree branch strewn across the snow. I gulped and Toriel's paw held my shoulder. In her other hand danced flames. Toriel's eyes shone red and Ninten's eyes glowed as they looked around.

"There's something out there. I felt a mind," Ninten said carefully.

Toriel took a deep breath and the flames rose.

"Show yourself, whoever you are!" she commanded. Her voice held so much force that you couldn't help but obey.

The woods remained silent.

"...We should go. Quickly," Ninten said. Toriel nodded.

"Let us hurry then."

Ninten and Toriel quickly hurried and I struggled to follow them. In the distance, I could see a bridge. There were bars over it, but it looked like the gaps between them were too big to hold anything-

I stumbled and slipped on something, and the world became weightless for a moment as I fell back. I saw the gloom of the ceiling and nothing else for a brief moment. And then I fell onto my behind and-

***Plbthththt!***

The sound echoed and I felt my face heat up and flush. Toriel and Ninten looked at me strangely and I ducked my head. A moment later you felt something shift under you, and something rose from the snow and into the air.

"...A whoopie cushion?" Ninten asked incredulously, staring at the offending object.

"yup. it's always funny."

Toriel blinked in surprise.

"That voice…!"

"Alright, where the heck are you!?" Ninten yelled.

"no need to yell. i'm right next to ya, kid."

Ninten yelped and turned around. The skeleton grinned- well, grinned wider.

"sup?"

His voice was deep and slow and smooth too. He seemed laid back, his hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie and the way he held himself. He wore black shorts with a white stripe running down each leg, and his hoodie was open to reveal a white undershirt, but the cold didn't seem to bother him. He had an easy going smile and in the darkness of his eye-sockets two points of light twinkled cheerfully.

"What do you want," Ninten growled, light forming in his hands. I immediately stood up and grabbed his arm. Ninten glanced at me in surprise. I didn't let go. After a moment the light faded and Ninten sighed. The skeleton stared at Ninten's hands for a moment before looking at them. He was still smiling.

"neat trick. might wanna be careful with it though. wouldn't want to hurt anyone with it, would we?"

"I wouldn't do that," Ninten said.

"really? huh. guess I must have been wrong then."

Ninten's eyes narrowed. The skeleton still smiled. I look between them nervously.

"Excuse me."

They all turned to see Toriel. She stared at the skeleton hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, but…" Toriel smiled, "Perhaps we may...know each other?"

The skeleton was silent.

"knock knock."

Toriel clapped her hands happily.

"Who's there?"

"snow."

"Snow who?"

"snow use. forgot my name again," the skeleton said with a wink.

Toriel started to laugh. Like, full body laugh. The skeleton's deep chuckles quickly joined her.

"...Is this some sort of greeting in the Underground I wasn't aware of?" Ninten asked carefully, his face scrunched up in confusion.

I shrugged.

Toriel wiped a tear away. She looked happier than I'd ever seen her. I felt another twinge and shook my head.

"It...It is so nice to finally meet you," Toriel said earnestly.

"likewise," the skeleton said.

"I'm sorry, but what's going on right now?" Ninten asked.

Toriel and the skeleton turned towards them.

"Oh! I apologize. This is my friend…" Toriel trailed off awkwardly, glancing at the skeleton.

"sans. sans the skeleton. it's nice to meet ya," the skeleton, sans, said. Toriel smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, sans. This is Frisk," I waved, "and Ninten," Ninten just stared.

"And my name is Toriel. Hello!"

"I thought you said you never left the Ruins?" Ninten asked suspiciously.

"I didn't"

"Then how-?"

"knock knock jokes."

Ninten and I stared at sans. sans waved a bony hand.

"we became friends while i practiced knock knock jokes in the big door in the ruins. this is the first time we've met."

"I see."

"sooo...you two are humans, right?"

I froze and I could feel Ninten tense up. Toriel frowned.

"sans…"

sans waved a hand.

"relax. i think it's pretty hilarious. i'm not going to do anything."

"Really…?" I asked carefully.

sans shrugged.

"i'm supposed to be on the lookout for humans. but honestly…? i really don't care about that sort of stuff."

"sans…" Toriel began.

"now my brother, on the other hand, is a human hunting FANATIC. in fact, he should be showing up any moment now."

"So you're just going to let your brother catch us instead?" Ninten asked.

sans shrugged.

"if you could. it'd make him real happy."

"Like heck we will!"

"Ninten!"

Ninten blinked and Toriel sighed.

"I'm sure sans has a reason." Toreil looked at sans sternley. "Right?"

You're pretty sure sans didn't have a throat, but you could see him gulp slightly.

"yeah...you see, my brother really wants to catch a human. says it'll make him more popular and stuff. he'd never hurt a fly. heck, he's never hurt a fly. so if you would just let him be caught by him…"

Toriel smiled.

"Well, that doesn't seem too bad. Right?"

I thought for a moment, before nodding. I trusted Toriel. And sans seemed like a nice guy.

Ninten was silent.

"i promise nothing will happen to you," sans said, putting a bony hand over his chest.

I nodded and turned imploringly towards Ninten.

"...Fine," Ninten said at last.

"great. okay, so here's the plan…"

* * *

"SANS!"

"sup bro?"

I scowled at my lazy brother.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP, BROTHER!"

"do i?"

sans smiled at me lazily. I clenched my fists in frustration.

"YOU! HAVEN'T! RECALIBRATED! YOUR! PUZZLES!"

Honestly, his brother wouldn't even do such a simple thing as that!? What if a human were to suddenly walk by? Without the puzzles, they'd never catch them! And the human wouldn't know how great he was! They were really clever puzzles!

"sorry bout that bro. i was just busy."

My eye-socket twitched.

"BUSY? BUSY WITH WHAT!? ALL YOU ARE DOING IS STANDING HERE AND BOONDOG-"

I paused. Something wasn't quite right. I carefully looked around. There was sans, his hands in his pockets and grinning. There was a lamp, nothing strange about that. And there was the monster next to sans, like alwa-

"WAIT."

I stared at the monster carefully. They appeared to be a large grey coat. And from their face spewed forth a long multicolored...scarf? They had a really nice hat.

I stared at the monster some more. They waved. I waved back. Wow, this monster was really friend-Wait!

I stealthily slid up to my brother and leaned towards him, whispering.

"SANS! WHO IS THAT!?"

My brother chuckled.

"well, y'know that friend i was talking about?"

"YOU MEAN THAT FRIEND YOU TELL THOSE ACCURSED JOKES TO?"

"that's the one."

I blink and turn towards the monster. They hold their green hands together and clear their throat.

"Hello! You're PAPYRUS, right? Your brother has told me so much about you."

I feel my cheek-bones heat up.

"R-REALLY?"

The monster chuckles. She has a really nice chuckle.

"Of course. He always goes on and on about how great you are."

"er…"

I turned towards sans. He rubbed the back of his head and glanced away.

"REALLY…?"

sans sighed and looked at me.

"...just tell it like it is bro," he said with a wink.

…

"bro?"

…

"OH, SANS!"

"wait, not the hug-!"

I pick up my brother and hug him tight. I had the best brother in the world!

"pap, oxygen-!"

"OOPS, RIGHT."

I drop sans and he falls onto his feet. I check to make sure he's unharm-

"WAIT...WE DON'T NEED TO BREATHE!"

"heh, fell for it."

"DARN YOU SANS!"

I stomped the ground. Really, to pull such a trick like that!

"Snrk!"

I stopped. What was that sound…? Of course!

I turned towards sans' friend.

"I MUST SAY, IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU, SANS' FRIEND! I HOPE THAT MY LAZY BONES BROTHER HASN'T BOTHERED YOU TOO MUCH."

The monster laughed again and waved a hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Papyrus. And your brother is nothing but wonderful."

"BUT OF COURSE! HE'S MY BROTHER AFTER ALL! RIGHT, SANS?...SANS?"

"hmm? uh, yeah."

"SANS, YOU ARE LOOKING AWAY. AND YOUR FACE IS BLUE."

I gasp.

"DO YOU HAVE A FEVER?!"

"what? no, i'm fine pap."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"look at me. i'm the pinnacle of health. look at how healthy i am"

sans outstretched his arms. I stared at him in concern.

"SANS, YOU'RE ALL BONE…"

sans grinned.

"DARN IT SANS!"

I started to stomp the ground again. Really? He had pulled that same joke two days ago! Even in jokes sans was a lazybones!

"Snrk!"

"THERE'S THAT SOUND AGAIN," I said, looking around carefully. Undyne said to always be vigilant.

I turned towards sans's friend.

"DID YOU SEE ANYTHING-"

I pause. The monster stops shaking and removed her hand from her face.

"Papyrus?"

"I'M SO SORRY!"

"Eh?"

I bow profusely. I was surprised that she hadn't turned her scarf at me right at the beginning!

"Papyrus, what's the matter?"

I looked up.

"I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO ASK YOUR NAME! I AM A HORRIBLE SKELETON!"

The monster starts to wave her hands.

"W-What? No, I assure you Papyrus. It's fine."

I sniff.

"REALLY?"

"Yes."

"WOWIE! YOU'RE SO UNDERSTANDING. BUT STILL, I HAVE COMMITTED A GRAVE ERROR! ALLOW ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TO RECTIFY THIS!"

I cleared my throat and waited for a moment.

"...I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ASK FOR YOUR NAME, FRIEND!" I exclaim with a pose. The wind blows and my cape flutters. Perfect! Now-

The monster was shaking, both hands covering her mouth.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" I ask, dropping the pose.

"H-Hmm? Y-Yes, I'm just fine!"

"REALLY?"

The monster stands up straight.

"Yes. Now then, my name is…"

The monster hesitates. I wait patiently. The monster doesn't say anything and fidgets.

What was wrong?

I gasp.

"OH NO! AMNESIA!"

"Wh-What?"

"YOU HAVE OBVIOUSLY EXPERIENCED SPONTANEOUS AMNESIA! HOW HORRIBLE! WORRY NOT THOUGH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALSO OCCASIONALLY EXPERIENCE IT! IT WILL BE OKAY!"

I walk up to the monster and put a hand on their shoulder.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GUARANTEE IT!"

I give a thumbs up. The monster is silent.

"paps, you might wanna give tori some space."

"HMM? OH, BUT OF COURSE!"

I step back and smile at Tori-

"WAIT. YOUR NAME. IS IT TORI?"

"...Yes! That's my name. How could I forget?"

"next thing you know, you'll be forgetting your own head, tori," sans says lightly.

"SANS!"

"yeah, bro?"

"WE HAVE FOUND HER NAME! THIS IS WONDERFUL! NYHEHEHEHE!"

sans chuckles too.

"sure is, bro...say, weren't you here for something?"

I pause. Yes, of course! In the excitement I forgot!"

"I CAME HERE TO CHECK THE GATE!"

"any reason?"

I gape at my brother.

"ANY REASON? ANY REASON! SANS, WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I MUST CAPTURE THEM!"

"Capture them?" Tori asks.

"YES!" I beam.

"I WILL BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAYPRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT! RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!"

I hesitate.

"PEOPLE WILL ASK TO, BE, MY, 'FRIEND'?"

Yes, of course they would! Why would they not! I posed and reached out to the ceiling.

"I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

"hmm...hey, have you seen this lamp?"

I glance at the lamp, before glaring at sans.

"SANS! HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT A LAMP AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? YOU LAZY BONES!"

I turned towards Tori apologetically.

"MY BROTHER MUST BE THE LAZIEST SKELETON IN THE WORLD! HE GETS LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today."

sans winked at everyone.

"a skele-ton."

"SANS!"

"c'mon, bro. Tori seems to like my jokes."

I glanced at Tori. She was shaking again, and I realized that she was in fact, laughing!

"IT IS PROBABLY JUST A PITY LAUGH!"

"you're smiling."

"IT'S A PITY SMILE!"

I sighed.

"WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST GET SOME RECOGNITION…"

"sounds like you're working yourself-"

"SANS!"

"Papyrus, do you really want to catch a Human just for recognition?" Tori asked.

"OF COURSE!"

Tori was silent for a moment.

"well, if you want to catch a human, you better get to work."

"OF COURSE! AND SANS…?"

"yeah?"

"PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO YOUR WORK! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!"

I turned around, ready to run off to my puzzles, when-

"God, the puns…"

I paused and turned around. My brother and Tori were standing there. There was a hushed shush sound.

"SANS?" I asked carefully.

"yeah?"

"DO YOU KNOW VENTRILOQUISM?"

"nope."

"TORI?"

Tori shook her head. I scratched my skull. If they didn't make those sounds, then…?

I glanced at the vase. Then I glanced again. It was awfully human shaped…

"SANS! WHY IS THERE A VASE?"

"what vase?"

"THAT VASE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"

"oh, this one? it's neat, isn't it."

"IT IS VERY UNIQUE. WHY DO YOU HAVE IT?"

sans looked away, grinning.

"no reason."

"HMM…"

I glanced at the vase. It was very pretty.

"I THINK I SHALL EXAMINE IT!" I said happily, walking towards it.

"W-Wait, don't!"

I stopped midstride and turned towards Tori. She shook her hands quickly.

"Please, don't look at that vase!"

I stared at her. That was odd. Why not?

I remembered Undyne's lessons and narrowed my eye sockets. This was suspicious! I marched towards the vase. It was very large and very human shaped.

"Don't!"

I grabbed the vase firmly.

"no, don't."

I ignored my brother's bored pleas and with a flourish lifted the vase over my head.

The two humans huddled behind it blinked. I blinked back.

"...Greetings," the one with the cap said. The other human waved tentatively, smiling.

I smiled back and waved. And the vase fell and shattered.

"SANS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey: Smiley-Trashbag...!
> 
> Someone seems mad. Oh well. Today's chapter was slightly short, but that's okay, cause the GREAT PAPYRUS is now here to save the day! Hooray!
> 
> Oh, also sans.
> 
> Who wears shorts and sneakers in winter? (Aside from me of course).
> 
> Also, something that PAPYRUS didn't notice, but the vase is only convenient enough to hide a human. Not two. Thus, you are free to have a mental picture of how Ninten and Frisk hid behind a rather inconvenient vase.
> 
> Ninten and Frisk have been discovered! What shall happen next? Tune in next time to find out! Remember to review!


	8. san's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sans has a plan. Hopefully its a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: MOTHER and Undertale belong to Shigesato Itoi and Toby Fox respectively. Not the author.
> 
> ...  
> ...Right, maybe if I don't say anything, no one will notice-
> 
> Flowey: Hello there~
> 
> ..Hi.
> 
> Flowey: Took you long enough. What's it been, three, four months?
> 
> Listen, there was writers block, and I was thinking of rewriting the beginning, and then-
> 
> Flowey: I don't care about excuses. As long as you write this regularly from now on, I'm fine.
> 
> Really? That's surprisingly chill of you.
> 
> Flowey: I'm all chill. But you can't let the audience wait that long.
> 
> Of course-
> 
> Flowey: And you definitely can't keep the main character waiting that long either, got it!? If you go off without updating for that long again...Well, I know where you are.
> 
> Right, noted.

**Chapter 8: sans's plan**

"HUMANS! TWO HUMANS!"

The skeleton called Papyrus was loud. The kind of loud that only got louder when you tried to cover your ears. And his surprisingly nasally voice carried out across the snowy woods, echoing emptily.

I covered my ears, wincing. Ninten did the same next to me.

"Yes, we're humans! Could you lower your voice?" he asked quickly. I nodded in agreement. Papyrus ignored them, continuing to yell in disbelief.

"HUMANS!"

Papyrus looked around wildly before pointing at us again.

"HU-!"

"uhuh. humans."

Papyrus stopped midscream and I tentatively unplugged my ears. Papyrus narrowed his eyes, and turned towards sans. sans smiled back.

"SANS! DID YOU KNOW THESE HUMANS WERE HERE?!" Papyrus asked suspiciously.

"nope."

"OH, OKAY!" Papyrus said happily. Before furrowing his brow...ridge.

"SANS! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Papyrus whispered.

They could clearly hear him, but he was obviously being quiet.

"i dunno. capture them, i guess?"

Papyrus nodded at his brother thoughtfully.

"OF COURSE! YES! I SHALL DO THAT! AHEM!"

Next to me, Ninten was staring at the skeletons. I wasn't quite sure what he was staring at, but he seemed to be increasingly more confused. Or exasperated. Papyrus coughed into his gloved hand and whirled towards them, his cape fluttering. He looked really cool and it was a shame that the skeleton wanted to catch them.

"HUMANS! YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND NOW YOU SHALL BE CAPTURED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEHEHE-!"

"Are we though?"

Ninten looked thoughtful and continued.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure both of us could outrun you right now. I don't know about Frisk, but…"

I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him. Ninten smirked.

"Come on. Look at these legs," Ninten said, pointing at his feet. I raised an eyebrow before thrusting my leg out and stroking it.

"...Touche," Ninten said, cupping his chin.

"ERRR…." Papyrus began.

Ninten interrupted him.

"And what will you do when you catch us? I mean, you gotta read us our Miranda Rights or else you're not doing it right."

I nodded firmly and Papyrus narrowed his eyes.

"...SANS!" Papyrus turned towards sans, "WHAT ARE THESE MIRANDA RIGHTS?"

Sans shot a look at them before turning back to his brother.

"err, well…"

While sans tried to explain, I glanced at Ninten.

"What are…?" I asked quietly.

"Miranda Rights?" Ninten whispered back, "Heck if I know. They sound important though."

I nodded at this. Miranda Rights did sound important and big, which must have meant this Miranda was a very important person.

"Hey…" I turned towards Ninten, who was looking around, "...We probably could run right now. They seem busy."

I glanced at the skeletons. Papyrus was yelling something about left while sans was talking about things being beaten with wooden hammers. I then looked around. There was nothing around them but snow and frozen forest.

"Where…?" I began.

"I could just burn a path through the forest."

I shook my head quickly, wide eyed. That sounded like one of those bad ideas. Ninten sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. My PK Fire's nowhere near as strong as Anna's yet. Maybe Toriel…"

There was a sudden warm pressure on my shoulder and I looked up to see Toriel. She gave a small smile.

"Don't worry," she said quietly, squeezing our shoulders, "I trust sans's plan." I nodded. If Toriel trusted sans, then he had to be a good guy.

"I SEE…" Papyrus mused.

sans nodded.

"Yup...hey, bro? i had a thought."

Papyrus blinked.

"WHAT? WHAT THOUGHT?"

"Well, it's just that if you capture these two humans right now, then they won't go through the traps you put up."

Papyrus blinked. And then blinked again.

"OH NO!" I resisted cupping my ears again as Papyrus waved frantically.

"SANS, YOU ARE COMPLETELY RIGHT! IF THEY ARE CAPTURED NOW, THEN THE PUZZLES WILL GO UNSOLVED! WE WORKED HARD ON THOSE PUZZLES! WE CAN'T LET THEM GO UNSOLVED! BUT…" Papyrus hesitated, "I MUST CAPTURE THESE HUMANS…"

I took a breath and waited to see if sans could pull of his idea.

"but you don't need to catch them right now," Sans said slyly.

Papyrus paused his waving of hands.

"SANS? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

sans shrugged.

"i'm just saying you can let them go through snowdin."

Papyrus looked horrified.

"LETTING THEM GO?!"

"hear me out bro," Sans held up a hand, picking fingers as he spoke, "we let these humans go through snowdin. if they can't get through the puzzles, then we catch them. if they can get to snowdin town, we still catch them. simple."

Papyrus frowned.

"WELL, YES. I GUESS THAT WOULD WORK…" Papyrus mused.

"c'mon bro, its a good idea." sans cajoled.

"...VERY WELL," Papyrus said carefully before lifting up a finger dramatically, "HOWEVER! I! HAVE A QUESTION!"

"yeah?"

"WHAT WILL TORI DO?" Papyrus pointed at Tori.

I blinked and turned towards Mom. What _was_ she going to do?

"simple," sans began, "tori and i got a skele-ton," both Ninten and Papyrus groaned, though I could barely hear Ninten's, "of things to catch up on. so I thought of inviting her over."

Papyrus cupped his chin and was silent for a moment. I hoped under my breath that this would work.

"WELL, IT WOULD BE A SHAME TO SEE THE TRAPS UNSPRUNG…BUT UNDYNE…"

"what she doesn't know won't hurt her," sans said easily.

Papyrus brightened at this.

"AND IT WON'T HURT US EITHER!"

Papyrus said cheerfully.

"exactly." sans turned towards Ninten and me. "then it's decided i guess. you guys will go to snowdin the long way. tori and i will be waiting for you."

If it wasn't for the fact that this was part of sans's plan I would've objected. As it was I still didn't want to be separated from Toriel. But what else could they do?

_Ignore sans's request._

I internally shook my head. No, I couldn't do that.

"YES! YOU TWO WILL WAIT AT SNOWDIN, AND I WILL RETURN VICTORIOUS, HAVING CAPTURED THESE TWO HUMANS!" Papyrus struck another pose. "I MUST BE OFF! NYEHEHEHEHEHE-!" Papyrus ran off in a whirl, laughter fading away. I brushed some snow of my face.

"welp, there he goes," sans sighed and turned towards Toriel.

"ready?" Toriel nodded slowly. Before scooping me up in her arms. I started at the sudden hug and Toriel squeezed me tighter.

"Stay safe, Frisk…" Toriel whispered. I returned the hug with equal fervor and nodded, not trusting my suddenly tight throat. After a long moment that was too short, Toriel let go and stood up.

Ninten and sans were watching. sans with his easy grin. And Ninten with a blank smile. Toriel walked towards sans.

"How shall we get to Snowdin?" she asked.

sans chuckled.

"easy, i know a shortcut. follow me."

Toriel and sans's voices got quieter and quieter as they walked away. And then suddenly everything was silent. I hugged myself and shivered in the sudden silence.

"...They just walked towards the Ruins, right?" Ninten asked.

I nodded.

"Just making sure," Ninten sighed and turned to me.

"You okay?" I nodded quickly.

"If you say so, then…" they both turned towards the road to Snowdin. Ninten adjusted his hat.

"Ready?"

I nodded and wondered what difficulties would lie before us.

"Ready…"

* * *

The thin scraggly trees slowly turned into thick conifer pines as they trudged forward in the snow. Ninten was making easy time over the snow, walking through the thick blanket of white. I tried to walk through the snow as easy as he was, but I kept stumbling and almost falling. Snow, while very pretty, was starting to get annoying.

"The path branches," Ninten said. I stood next to him and turned to face each path. They both looked the same and there was no indication that either led anywhere really.

"Which…?" I asked aloud. Ninten had his eyes closed.

"There's a river at the end of that path. And a fishing pole…" Ninten trailed off before opening his eyes.

"I'm going for it."

"Eh...Why?" I wondered. They had to get to Snowdin as quick as possible, didn't they?

"There's no use in an adventure if you ignore things," Ninten smiled, "Besides, you never know when you'll find something worth it."

I thought about this logic for a moment before nodding vigorously. Put like that it made perfect sense. They started to walk down the path. Maybe they could fish up a boat? Or maybe a friendly monster willing to give them directions. Treasure?

I bounced as the river came into view, the water flowing downstream- though there wasn't another way it could go, could it? I wondered why the river wasn't frozen while Ninten reeled the pole in- without touching it of course. The line spun and I waited expectantly. With a faint plop the line rose into the air before floating towards them. Ninten grabbed the piece of paper at the end of it and I looked over his shoulder, standing on my tiptoes.

_For a good time, call-_

Before I could read the number the paper flew back into the river.

"Well, that was a waste, let's get going then."

"But…?"

"Trust me, there's no reason for us to call that number."

A voice inside my head seemed to echo the sentiment and I glanced at the fishing pole one last time. Ninten made an about turn.

And 'froze'.

"N'ice' to meet ya," the monster said.

They resembled a large bird, with snow blue feathers sticking out messily. They clawed at the ground with their scaly yellow feet and took a deep breathe, their scaly yellow belly inflating. I didn't have time to react as the world flashed into monochrome and my SOUL popped onto your chest. Ninten took a step back, looking from his SOUL to the monster.

"Oh great, he's cornered us."

You look over your shoulder to see the pitch black waters of the river behind us. You gulp.

"Right..." You turned back to the monster, "You can do this, Snowdrake. You totally got this…"

' _Snowdrake. This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience. AT 12, DF 7. Beware his ice cold jokes.'_

The monster cleared his throat and you see Ninten tense. You quickly grabbed his hand. He glanced at you and the wind started to pick up.

"M...m...macaroni and 'freeze'," Snowdrake said. There was a moment of silence. Snowdrake looked at them expectantly.

"...What was that?" Ninten asked. Snowdrake glared at them.

"C'mon, laugh! It's funny!" Ninten shook his head.

"It really isn't."

The wind suddenly roared to life and crescents of ice spun around them. Ninten's hands started to warm up.

"Relax, I won't hurt him," Ninten said. You hesitate and let go of Ninten's hand.

"I wonder if your flesh is as rotten as you!" Snowdrake yelled and the crescents flew towards them.

"PK Fire!" Ninten said, throwing both his hands out. Flame crackled to life and meet ice and steam filled the air. The Snowdrake looked surprised for a moment before scowling and increasing his attack. Ninten winced and his hands glowed as he increased his flame. But it couldn't last forever, and Ninten was at a disadvantage in the already cold Snowdin. You think furiously as ice and steam whirled around you, before coming to a solution. You take a breath and run in between Ninten and Snowdrake, hands outstretched. Ninten immediately stopped and after a harrowing moment Snowdrake did the same, staring at you suspiciously.

"Frisk?" Ninten asked cautiously. You screwed up you will and exhaled.

"Ch...Ch..Chi…"

You take a deep breath and almost yell the words out.

"Chill out."

Snowdrake and Ninten stared at you. You felt my cheeks color.

"...Is that supposed to be funny?" Snowdrake sneered and the wind whipped again. Large crescents of ice appeared in the air and flew towards you. You take a step back when something collided into you.

"PK Flash! And Teleport!"

There was a bright flash of light followed by- It felt like I was being pushed through an oven the size of a noodle and a refrigerator the size of everything. My not face flapped with the speed at they were going and before I knew it I was face first in the snow, slightly smoking.

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked up to see Ninten hanging over me, soot coloring his hair. Ninten smiled and gave me a hand. I hauled myself up to my feet and raised an eyebrow at him.

"We don't need to go looking for fights, so we might as well run, right?" Ninten had a point. Still…

"Teleport…?"

Ninten chuckled.

"It's always weird the first time. You'll get used to it."

I nodded and tried to walk without falling onto my face.

"C'mon, let's get going," Ninten said.

* * *

"This is a box," Ninten read while I stared into the box. The only thing that met me was a shade of darkness lighter than gray, "You can put an item inside or take an item out," I reached into the box and groped wildly. My hand suddenly brushed against something smooth, "the same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover," Ninten finished.

I grasped the smooth thing and pulled my hand out of the box.

_A worn, pink leather gloves. For five fingered folk_.

I stared at the glove for a moment. Ninten suddenly nudged me.

"Put it on. It may not be much, but at least it's something against the cold," he said.

I nodded and slipped the Tough Glove over my hand. It was cool, but not as cool as the air around me.

"Your hands…?" I asked.

Ninten grinned and lifted a hand. It steamed in the air.

"PSI," he said smugly. I stuck a tongue out at him and regretted it when a cold wind blew. Ninten smirked and looked into the box curiously.

"A dimensional box, eh?"

He took his backpack and fumbled in it for a moment before taking out a spider donut. He plopped it in the box and shut it.

"We'll see if it really works later, eh?" Ninten slung the backpack back over his shoulder and started to walk down the path. I quickly followed him. We continued silently while walking through the frozen path. The wind whistled and the pine trees, frosted with snow, shook.

"If we don't get waylaid by monsters, then we should be able to make it to Snowdin pretty easily," Ninten said.

I nodded, shivering.

"PAPYRUS…" I reminded him. He nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to his traps. And speaking of traps…" Ninten quickened his pace and I followed. Ninten stopped next to a large cardboard box. And I meant large. Like big enough to fit people in. It would make the mother of all cardboard castles. Ninten was squinting at some writing on the side of the box. I read the writing silently.

YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER...I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!

(NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)

"...Maybe this is the first trap. To lull us into a sense of false security," Ninten said thoughtfully. "Be nice…" I chided softly. Ninten stood up and looked down the path.

"There's another one a ways away. I wonder what this one will say."

* * *

The next one was wooden. And well crafted. And a carving of a dog's head mounted on its roof. And some sort of symbol on its side. Ninten had stopped when he saw it. I slowly read the sign on the side of the road.

"Absolutely...No...Moving…" I whispered.

Ninten stared at the wooden sentry station.

"There's something in there. A mind," he said seriously. I fiddled with the Tough Glove.

"What should we…?"

"We move very softly," Ninten stressed, before tiptoeing.

I followed his movements with exaggerated care and we made our way slowly past the sentry station. Slowly. Very slowly...I suddenly felt a feeling of doom and before I knew it I had tripped. I hit the snow so softly that there couldn't have possibly been a sound. I looked up at Ninten, wide eyed. Ninten had froze. I glanced at the Sentry Station and waited for something to jump out at me.

Nothing happened. I slowly let out my breath and Ninten sighed.

"I heard moving…"

We both froze as a voice came from the station.

"Was is my imagination?"

There was a long pause and a sigh. Something flew out of the station and landed next to my face. It was a smoking dog treat.

"No. It wasn't. And if someone out there is moving, like say a Human…" the voice growled, "I'll make sure it never moves again!"

Something leapt out of the station. I felt an invisible grip around my jacket and was suddenly dragged across the world flashed into monochrome as your SOUL appeared and you cry out as something hit your shoulder. A moment later Ninten was at your side and looking at the knife in your shoulder.

"Don't move," he ordered and moved to grab it. A flash of white flew towards his hand only to be deflected by a quick glare. More knifes flew towards them and Ninten swept an arm out, deflecting them. Even more came towards them. Ninten glared at them and lifted his arm.

You grab him as the knives suddenly flew away.

"Don't move…!" You said urgently. Ninten glanced at me. Another wave of knifes flew towards them but Ninten didn't move. The knives fell into the snow next to them, barely missing before hissing and dissolving. The blur of motion stopped and sniffed the air.

It was a doggy. But not a sweet little puppy or a normal doggy, but a grizzled hound. They stood on their hind paws and sniffed the air carefully, one paw on the ground and the other holding a really large machete. The doggy was grey and white, almost wolf-like. They wore leopard print pants and a pink tank top, a black mask covering the top of their face and a spiked collar around their neck. The dog sniffed and his ears twitched as he looked around wildly, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

_Doggo blocks the way! He's easily excited by movement. Hobbies include: squirrels._

'Why isn't he attacking?'

Ninten's voice sliding into your mind startled you for a moment. Without moving you thought back.

'He can only see moving things'.

Doggo sniffed the air and growled.

"I know you're there!" he barked.

'Reminds me of my dog. They both stand the same way and everything' Ninten's thought had an idle feel to it.

'I have an idea' you thought.

'What?'

'I need you to distract him'

Ninten was silent for a moment and then you receive a mental nod.

'Got it. Are you ready?'

You ignore the throbbing in your shoulder and mentally nodded.

'Yeah' 'Alright, then-'

Ninten suddenly leapt to the side, his arms and legs splayed out.

"Look at me, I'm a target!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey: That's it? The chapter's this short?
> 
> It's a good place to end, isn't it?
> 
> Flowey: I think you were just rushing to put something out.
> 
> Hush.
> 
> Flowey: Well, whatever. You better write the next chapter quickly though.
> 
> Why?
> 
> Flowey: Cause I'm going to make sure those two never reach Snowdin alive...!
> 
> And on that cheery note welcome back to PSI:MoM. Regular updates (hopefully) too! So now Ninten and Frisk shall travel through Snowdin Forest alone. And the GREAT PAPYRUS stands in between them and Snowdin. So what will they do? How will they get past the puppy? How goo of a target does Ninten really make?
> 
> Tune in next time to find out! Remember to review!


	9. Pups and Paps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppies and PAPYRUS, what more do you need?  
> In which Ninten and Frisk go through Snowdin Forest, braving Guard Dogs, the cold, and...Spaghetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: MOTHER and Undertale belong to Shigesato Itoi and Toby Fox respectively. Not the author. 
> 
> Look, next chapters up!
> 
> Flowey: The fact that your proud over that is sad.

**Chapter 9: Pups and Paps**

"Target!"

You watch as Doggo's arm blurred, launching knives towards Ninten. The knives flew true...And started to revolve around Ninten as his feet hit the ground.

"Still a target! Woop, woop woop woop!"

Ninten started to run around in the snow, waving his arms. Doggo's hackles raised as he pursued, throwing knife after knife. You blink at Ninten's gung-ho distraction.

"Woop-!"

"Keep moving!" Doggo growled, flicking his paws as ten knives appeared between his toes. A kitchen drawer's worth of knives were spinning around Ninten and you could see the strain on his face.

You narrow your eyes and get up to your feet, hissing as your shoulder protests. Black liquid drips onto the bright white snow and you falter for a moment.

You look as Doggo and slowly walked towards him. Ninten continued to jump around, yelling.

The knives around him were a thick cloud and now Doggo was throwing spoons.

You stepped closer. And closer. And closer.

You were now only a foot away from Doggo. But now that you were a foot away...You stand on your tiptoes. The top of your fingers barely reached Doggo's chest. You frown.

And then you yelp as knives blur towards Doggo. For a moment your SOUL freezes as you think that Ninten's attacking Doggo. Your fear is dashed away when the knives sink into the snow in front of Doggo. Causing Doggo to snarl and go down on all fours.

You seize your chance and throw your hand out.

Doggo stiffens as you gently pet him.

"I've...been...PET!"

You can't move in time to avoid Doggo's flailing and blades coated in light blue light swing towards you- and pass harmlessly. You slowly release a breath as Doggo flails.

"PET!? POT!? PAT? PETPETPETPET-!" Doggo shudders violently and looks around with bleary eyes. Nobody moves. Doggo gives a ragged sigh and the world became colorful again.

"S-S-S-S-S-Somebody just pet me...S-S-S-Somebody that wasn't moving…" Doggo moaned. I frowned, suddenly feeling sorry. Doggo put a paw over his eyes.

"I'm going to need some dog treats for this!" Doggo leapt into the wooden shack and there was an almighty crash. A moment later a wispy trail of smoke rose from behind the counter.

Somebody grabbed my shoulder and I hissed.

"Sorry," Ninten said quickly, letting go of me.

I shook my head, the pain fading into a burning throb. Ninten frowned and placed his hand on my wound gingerly. A moment later I sighed in relief as I felt the wound numb and close. Ninten let go of his hand and his eyes stopped glowing.

"Well...That was something," he said after a moment. I nodded at the understatement and Ninten looked at the shack again.

"Looks like they've got guard dogs," he said quietly, motioning me to follow. We walked carefully until the shack was out of sight.

"We best be more careful if there are anymore along the way," Ninten said. I nodded and we walked on the snowy path once more. A moment later Ninten broke the silence.

"You know, I have a pet dog. He's a lot like that dog we just fought too. Heck, maybe they're cousins! That dog's a lot nimbler than mine- my dog can do a handstand and that's about it but-"

* * *

"HUMANS! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

Ninten removed his hands from his ears and gave PAPYRUS an annoyed look.

"The path was icy and we met a talking snowman!" Ninten yelled back. I rubbed my back, still feeling sore from the fall I had taken.

"OH, THAT GUY! HE'S PRETTY COO- IN ANY CASE!"

Papyrus cleared his throat very loudly and I could see Ninten's eyebrow twitch as the skeleton did so, "HUMAN! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I-"

Papyrus paused before realizing that sans wasn't there. Slightly flustered, Papyrus barreled on, "HAVE CREATED A MAGNIFICENT MYRIAD OF PUZZLES! AND I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE QUITE…" Papyrus snickered, "SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB-"

Papyrus fished out a grey orb from his armor and held it aloft in the air, "WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!" Papyrus grinned and waggled his eyeridge. "SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE...IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL, I THINK."

Papyrus appeared to be lost in thought. I turned my head as Ninten tugged my arm.

"Follow me carefully. I know how to get past the maze," he said confidently. I tilted my head.

"PSI…?" I guessed.

Ninten grinned and I frowned.

"Kinda cheating…" I pointed out.

Ninten shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm not going to be zapped, thank you very much."

I didn't want to be zapped either and so followed Ninten carefully as he stepped out from the snow and into the stony clearing. Ninten moved carefully, his eyes half open. I tried to follow him as best I could, but- I was clumsy in the best of circumstances. And in this freezing cold, as I tried to make the sudden turn Ninten made I stumbled and tripped.

*ZAP!*

As Papyrus said, the sizzling sound of a hearty zap filled the air. Ninten and I watched as Papyrus stopped spasming. The skeleton blinked and stared down at the orb in his hand.

"HEY, WAIT A MINU-!"

*ZAPPP!*

Ninten stopped in front of Papyrus, smiling.

"We got through the puzzle."

Papyrus stared at Ninten, open socketed for a moment. Then the tall skeleton narrowed his eyes and stomped the ground.

"DARN, DARN, DARN! YOU DIDN'T DO IT CORRECTLY!"

"If you solve the puzzle, then you've done it correctly. We just found another correct way," Ninten said simply. Papyrus stared at Ninten for a moment before dramatically pointing at him.

"THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT! BE! SO! EASY!" And then Papyrus was gone, running into the snowy distance. Ninten walked up to me and helped me up.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and Ninten turned back to the path.

"You know, it's going to be slightly disappointing if all the puzzles will be that easy."

* * *

"I don't understand why these things aren't selling…"

I turned to see the source of the voice. A tall slim blue rabbit monster was leaning against a snack cart, looking at the ground sadly. The monster's bright mustard yellow and ketchup red clothes clashed violently with the white snow around them.

"Frisk…" Ninten warned. I ignored him and walked up to the monster. The monster blinked on seeing me, before perking up.

"Oh! A customer!" The rabbit monster stood up straight and opened his cart. Somehow the air seemed to get colder.

"Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart!" the rabbit monster said.

It was freezing cold and I couldn't feel my feet anymore. But I couldn't say no to the desperate hope in the monster's eyes. I rummaged in my pockets and took out 45 gold and gave it to him. I could feel Ninten staring at me and I endeavored not to look back. The monster took the gold, beaming.

"Right! Three Nice Cream's, coming up!" The monster rummaged in his cart and before I knew it four wrapped cones were in my arms. I looked up at the monster, surprised. The monster winked.

"An extra one for being my first customer. Tell all your friends about Nice Cream, okay? "

I nodded and told him I would before walking back to Ninten. Ninten had his arms crossed and was staring at me.

I fidgeted a bit under his gaze.

"Ice cream in this cold?" he asked.

I frowned and pointed at the monster. He was beaming at everything and waved when he saw us looking at him. Ninten sighed.

"Can you even hold all of that?" Ninten asked. My hands were starting to become numb with the Nice Cream and I shook my head. A moment later the Nice Cream was floating around us lazily.

"You're lucky I can do this," Ninten said. eyes glowing. I clapped, smiling, and pointed out that now we had food. Ninten snorted.

"If you say so. Don't say I didn't warn you when you get brain freeze though."

* * *

When we saw the wooden shacks, we froze. It was until Ninten whispered that there didn't seem to be anyone there that we relaxed. Ninten was now staring at the shacks while I read the sign in the middle of them.

_Snow Smell- Danger Rating White, can become Yellow._

_Unsuspicious Smell- Puppy, Blue rating. The smell of rolling around._

_Weird Smell- Humans! Green Rating, destroy at all costs!_

I stared at the red green and started when Ninten spoke.

"Looks like personalized doghouses. Still, this is a dead end. We better take the other path."

The other path was a large oddly shaped clearing. We walked past a snowball the size of my head and continued walking until we saw the hole.

_Ah! Wow! Woah! It's...A "Hole"._

I frowned and rubbed the side of my head, confused. That hadn't been Ninten, had it?

"It looks like a golf course," Ninten said thoughtfully. I blinked and looked at the odd clearing. I realized that Ninten was right. There was the snowball...And here was the large hole.

_I bet you can't get the ball in._

I walked towards the snowball, stumbling.

"Uh, Frisk?"

I ignored Ninten and stepped up to the snowball, staring at it thoughtfully. And then as quickly as I could I kicked it. I didn't expect it to be so hard and I winced and clutched my foot as the ice ball rolled away. I opened my eyes, and saw the ice ball melting in front of me. Frantically I started to punt the ever shrinking iceball. Just as it was the size of a pea I fell over and pushed it straight into the hole. A cheery jingle rang out and a purple flag rose out of the hole, fluttering.

Ninten walked up to the flag and read it.

"Even when you felt trapped, you took notes and achieved the end of "Ball"," Ninten read, before reaching into the hole.

"Hey, neat! You got two gold!"

Ninten turned around and grinned.

I tried to grin back, but-

I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

"Hey, Frisk? What's wrong?"

Ninten seemed to realize something was wrong and walked up to me. I smiled and tried to get up. But I couldn't. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't.

Ninten took one look at me and knelt down, pulling my shoes off. I should've immediately shivered or something- but I still felt nothing.

_This is bad_.

Ninten's face paled and I tried to look at my feet.

"Er, wait! There's no need for that," Ninten said quickly and I felt a gentle telekinetic grip preventing me from looking. I frowned, heart beating.

"Ninten…?" I began.

"Don't worry! Just...Just a Life-Up and some Healing, and you'll be fine!"

Ninten placed his hands on my feet, or at least I assumed he did, and a moment later his eyes began to glow. At first I couldn't feel anything. Then my feet got warmer and soon I felt blistering pain. I threw my head back and ground my teeth, trying not to make a sound.

"Crud, crud, crud…!" I heard Ninten say.

Time passed and the pain didn't fade. I blinked and turned towards Ninten, who was staring unblinkingly at my feet. With some effort I sat up to look at them.

I wish I hadn't. My feet were white and waxy, large blisters covering them. I stared at them, not comprehending for a moment.

"I-It's frostbite. I've done what I can but-" Ninten bit the bottom of his lips and growled.

"HUMANS!"

We turned to see PAPYRUS running towards them, arms windmilling.

"Humans! What is taking you so long?! I have been waiting!"

Ninten narrowed his eyes.

"We don't have time for you right now, skeleton."

PAPYRUS blinked and walked up to Ninten.

"What do you mean-?"

PAPYRUS looked down at my feet. And then back at me. And then down at my feet and back at me and-

"Hey!"

Ninten was pushed aside by PAPYRUS, who silently knelt down and put his hands on my feet.

"What do you think you're-"

Ninten became silent as a green light danced in PAPYRUS's eyesockets. I felt the magic buzz in the air as Papyrus's hands glowed green. I winced as my legs became warmer and warmer, the sensation of pins and needles intensifying. PAPYRUS grunted as I screwed my eyes shut. And then I heard a sigh and opened my eyes, carefully peeking at my feet. They were an angry red and it hurt to wiggle my toes- but I at least could wiggle my toes and move my feet.

I looked up to see PAPYRUS looking at me sternly.

"HUMAN! YOU MUST BE CAREFUL IN THIS WEATHER! I HAVE DONE ALL I CAN, BUT EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS LIMITS! I KNOW IT IS HARD TO BELIEVE! BUT! YOU ALMOST LOST YOUR FEET TO THE SNOW! WHY HAVE YOU NOT WORN BOOTS!?"

Ninten looked guilty and adjusted his hat over his eyes.

"There were boots back in the house but I didn't think of bringing them…" he muttered. I felt the guilt roil of Ninten and tried to walk up to him to assure him it wasn't his fault.

_It hurts to get up._

I winced and gritted my teeth. And then yelped as PAPYRUS hoisted me in the air. I saw Ninten's surprised expression as I was lifted. PAPYRUS settled my onto his shoulder, and to my surprise wrapped my feet using his scarf.

"Wait-" I began.

"YOUR SHOES ARE USELESS, HUMAN! YOU NEED WARMTH!" PAPYRUS said sternly. I watched as the soft scarf was wrapped around my feet carefully. I felt more guilty than Ninten. I didn't want to get PAPYRUS's scarf dirty…

PAPYRUS finished wrapping up my feet and resettled me on his shoulders, one bony arm around my waist.

"WORRY NOT HUMAN! I KNOW FOR FACT THAT THERE IS SOME FOOD JUST AHEAD! I SHALL TAKE YOU TO IT!"

"Why?"

PAPYRUS turned towards Ninten, who stared at the skeleton.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Why are you helping us?"

I held on tighter as PAPYRUS posed.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS HELPS THOSE IN NEED! BESIDES! HOW WILL YOU EVER COMPLETE MY DASTARDLY PUZZLES IF YOU CAN'T WALK!? WORRY NOT, HUMANS! JUST FOLLOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

I hung on for dear life as PAPYRUS ran, flying over the snow. I looked behind me in time to see Ninten hurrying to follow us as PAPYRUS laughed.

"NYEHEHEHEHE!"

* * *

I popped out of the icy ground, watching as that stupid skeleton lead those two forward.

"Damn it, Papyrus. You're supposed to fight them, not feed them."

Still, it wasn't like I could've expected anything else. And if those two got any closer to the skeleton…

I grinned as a particularly brilliant idea popped in my mind. A moment later I held the two shoes left behind in the snow. Shoes that stank of human.

I laughed and burrowed back into the ground.

Time for some Dog Marriage!

* * *

"VOILA! BEHOLD, HUMANS!"

I looked down from my perch on PAPYRUS's shoulder and saw two wooden tables. On held a microwave. And the other held-

"SPAGHETTI!" PAPYRUS exclaimed. I nodded while my ears rang. The skeleton took me carefully and slowly put my on the table. Grinning, PAPYRUS then grabbed the plate of spaghetti.

It didn't budge.

PAPYRUS, still smiling, started to tug on the spaghetti. As time went on his grunts got louder and louder and he pulled harder and harder. Until he suddenly jumped onto the table and pulled with all his might.

_The spaghetti's stuck to the table._

PAPYRUS stopped, falling back to the ground. I tried to take the fork.

_The fork is also frozen._

I poked the spaghetti. It made a dull *tink* sound.

PAPYRUS cleared his throat.

"THE SPAGHETTI HAS GOTTEN COLD. WORRY NOT! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS POP IT INTO THE MICROWAVE, AND-!"

PAPYRUS, grinning, once more attempted to remove the spaghetti from the table. I turned to the microwave in question.

… _All the settings say spaghetti._

I frowned and tried to find the on button. It took me a moment to realize that the microwave itself wasn't plugged in.

"Papyrus? May I try?"

PAPYRUS, skull flushed with effort, turned to Ninten in surprise.

"HMM? OH, OF COURSE YOU MAY TRY! HOWEVER, I MUST WARN YOU THAT! IT IS STUCK THERE QUITE WELL."

Ninten stepped up to the frozen spaghetti and thrust his hands out.

"Why unstick it with force when I can do it with heat?"

Ninten stared at the plate of spaghetti with such intensity that I thought that it would catch fire. But instead of catching fire, it...shook. The plate began vibrating, slowly at first but getting faster and more frantic, rattling and blurring. I started to scoot away from the plate. Ninten glared at it calmly, eyes glowing. And the now frantically buzzing plate- exploded. Fragments of the plate whizzed outwards and the spaghetti flew into the air. I covered my face and Ninten cried out.

"I GOT IT!"

I peeked over my arms and saw Papyrus backing up, holding his arms up in the air and grinning. A moment later the clump of spaghetti slammed into his face. Papyrus stood there, arms outstretched while tomato sauce dribbled down his cheekbones, a meatball in his eyesocket.

I tried real hard, I did. But despite my best efforts the snicker left my mouth and soon I was silently laughing, doubling over.

"Oops."

I wiped a tear from my eye and looked up. Ninten looked bashful, holding his cheek. Blood welled from a deep looking cut. I immediately stopped laughing and scooted towards him. Ninten glanced at me and waved me away.

"It's fine, it's just a cut."

As if to prove his point Ninten squeezed the cut closed and closed his eyes. The skin slowly sealed itself, leaving not even a scar behind.

I poked the cheek and Ninten winced.

"Hey, it's still sensitive."

"WOWIE! THAT WAS ALMOST AS BIG AN EXPLOSION AS THE LAST TIME WE TRIED REHEATING SPAGHETTI!"

Ninten and I turned towards PAPYRUS and I snickered again. PAPYRUS's face was stained with tomato sauce and the spaghetti in his hands hung limply. I stopped laughing as soon as PAPYRUS presented the spaghetti to me.

"EAT UP HUMAN!" PAPYRUS said happily. I stared at the offered spaghetti. Even heated, it looked cold and waxy.

_It looks completely inedible._

I glanced up at PAPYRUS. He gave me a bright grin.

_You have those Nice Creams._

PAPYRUS, still grinning, nudged the spaghetti towards me.

I sighed and took a handful of spaghetti and eating it. As soon as it hit my tongue I was almost overwhelmed by the urge to spit it out. My body refused to let the spaghetti go down my throat.

With great difficulty I swallowed. I looked down at the still mountainous pile of spaghetti. And then back to PAPYRUS's hopeful expression.

I took another handful. And another. And another.

_Forcing yourself to eat the...Spaghetti? Fills you with DETERMINATION._

* * *

Urp.

_You ate all the spaghetti. Do you feel accomplished?_

I resisted another burp. It felt like there was a lead weight sitting in my stomach.

I flashed a small smile at PAPYRUS, ignoring my stomach.

PAPYRUS looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"YOU…YOU ATE ALL THE SPAGHETTI?" PAPYRUS asked slowly.

I nodded, stomach churning. Was I not supposed to? I stared at the silent skeleton nervously.

''…"

Much to my worry a tear flowed out of PAPYRUS's eyesocket and the skeleton started to sniffle.

"YOU…YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE TO HAVE EATEN A FULL PLATE OF MY SPAGHETTI!"

Before I could react I found myself caught in a bear hug by PAPYRUS. The wind squeezed out of me, I couldn't do anything as PAPYRUS lifted me into the air and started to spin me around.

"TRULY I HAVE BECOME A PHENOMENAL CHEF, FOR A HUMAN TO LOVE MY COOKING! FEAR NOT, I SHALL MAKE YOU AS MUCH SPAGHETTI YOU WANT, HUMAN! AS MUCH-!"

Suddenly PAPYRUS stopped and I slipped out of his grasp. Instead of falling to the ground below I floated gently down and landed on the table.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to see Ninten looked at me worriedly.

"I'm-" I burped. Loudly.

Ninten stared at me and I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. I cleared my cheeks.

"I'm fine."

"Hmm. How was the spaghetti?"

_Don't even ask-_

"It was edible," I said.

Ninten shot me a confused look.

"HUMAN! TRY STANDING NOW!"

I turned to PAPYRUS, who smiled at me, and nodded. Slowly I stood up.

My feet were fine. My feet looked fine. The spaghetti worked.

I smiled and turned to PAPYRUS.

"Thank you…" I said earnestly.

PAPYRUS beamed.

"IT WAS NOTHING, HUMAN! HOWEVER, I NOTICE A PROBLEM," PAPYRUS pointed at my feet, "YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR!"

I frowned. That was a problem. And we couldn't get to Snowdin Town without some boots or someth-

Ninten suddenly tensed and turned towards the path. I looked at him, and then to the path nervously.

"HUMAN? WHAT'S WRONG?" PAPYRUS asked.

"…Someone's coming," Ninten said.

I stared down the path, fidgeting. And then I saw the two figures.

They were dressed in grave black robes. Their hoods cover their all of their faces, except for the snouts that poked out of them. And the two massive battle axes strapped to their backs only made their intimidating look terrifying, even with the little printed puppy face on the chest of each robe.

I took a step back, only to hit the edge of the table. Ninten's eyes were wide as he stared at the axes.

Only PAPYRUS seemed unconcerned.

"OH! DOGAMY! DOGARESSA! HOW ARE YOU TWO DOING?" PAPYRUS asked, smiling and waving.

The two figures paused, silent.

"Papyrus?"

"(What are you doing?)"

Both voices spoke in tandem, one gruff and one soft.

PAPYRUS blinked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I AM PATROLLING THE WOODS, AS ALWAYS!"

The two figures turned towards each other before turning back to PAPYRUS.

"Then why-"

"(-Are there two humans next to you?)"

Oh no.

I quickly started to look around, but no ways of escape were present. I noticed Ninten slowly moving in front of the table. PAPYRUS still seemed oblivious.

"AH, WELL, I WAS JUST FEEDING THEM SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI IN ORDER TO-"

PAPYRUS seemed to realize what he was about to say and stopped, mouth open but silent. For a moment I was afraid that he was in trouble. But instead of suspicious, the figures seemed...pleasantly surprised.

"Oh? Nice job!"

"(It's a bit cruel, but you've trapped them!)"

_Looks like PAPYRUS'S cooking is infamous._

They weren't wrong. Even if I could've, I felt too bloated to run away.

PAPYRUS blinked his eyes before striking a pose.

"O-OF COURSE! THAT WAS MY PLAN ALL ALONG, TO DAZZLE THEM WITH MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI BEFORE CATCHING THEM! A MASTERFUL PLAN, WORTHY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

I edged my way towards Ninten.

"What do we do…?"

Ninten glanced at me and glanced back at the figures.

"Don't worry, I'll….I'll think of something."

One of the figures cleared their throat.

"Yes, in any case...Can you please give us the humans?"

"(We must give them to the Captain.)"

"YES, OF COURSE! I...I SHALL HAND YOU THE HUMANS!"

I tensed as PAPYRUS turned around. PAPYRUS stared at them with an unreadable expression.

"YES...I SHALL GIVE YOU THE HUMANS...NOW."

PAPYRUS didn't move. The figures stirred.

"Papyrus?"

"(What's wrong?)"

The figures stepped forward. And Ninten acted.

"PK Flash!"

I averted my eyes just in time, but I still saw the harsh green light through my eyelids.

"WOAH!"

"The Humans!"

"(They're attacking!)"

"Run!" Ninten said.

_Well, I'd love to, but-_

I opened my eyes just in time to see the two figures rushing towards them, seemingly having ignored the flash. PAPYRUS on the other hand had cupped his hands over his eyes and was asking loudly if anyone could turn off the lights. The figures bounded towards them, shrugging the giant axes into their hands and raising them up high.

Ninten yelped and dove out of the way. The two figures swung and I cried out, scrambling away. The desk shattered under as the axes struck and I fell into the rubble and snow. I curled in on myself, ignoring the freezing snow and hoping that the attack would be over quickly. But the attack never came and I looked up.

The figures were dogs. Like Doggo. One of them had a cowlick, big bushy eyebrows, and a little mustache. The other had long eyelashes and softer features. They were sniffing the air violently, looking around.

"Where's the human?"

"(They were here a moment ago, dear!)"

Dear?

_Dog Marriage. The sign._

I glanced at the snow covering me. It couldn't be-

"Hey!"

There was a smaller flash. But this one had exploded like thunder. The two dogs whirled around, staring straight at Ninten. Ninten blinked and seemed to realize what he'd just done.

"Oh, cucumbe-"

The dogs launched themselves at him, barking furiously. Ninten juked to the side and started to run away, occasionally sending harmless blasts of light at them. He ran off into the distance, back the way they came, the dogs hot on his heels. I got up to my feet. And immediately started to hop from one foot to the other, trying not to touch the freezing stone. I stepped on one of the larger table fragments, careful of splinters, and stood there.

_Now what?_

"HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I looked up to see PAPYRUS staring at me.

"WHY DID YOU NOT RUN WITH THE OTHER HUMAN?"

I latched onto a desperate idea.

"PAPYRUS!" I began. The skeleton gave me his full attention and I felt the words get caught in my throat. I forced them to come out.

"...Please, uh, please can you take me to, uh, Ninten…" I asked.

PAPYRUS scratched his head.

"WELL, I'M SUPPOSED TO CATCH YOU RIGHT NOW, AND-"

I gave him my best pleading look. He faltered.

"THAT IS TO SAY, ER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST...MUST…"

PAPYRUS stared at me.

PAPYRUS struck a pose, flashing me a thumbs up.

"OF COURSE, CATCHING BOTH HUMANS IS EASY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I MUST GIVE CHASE!"

In a blink of an eye PAPYRUS scooped me up in his arms and hoisted me onto his shoulders.

"HOLD ONTO YOU CAPTOR, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HUMAN!"

I held onto the skeleton tightly and before I knew it PAPYRUS was running at breakneck speeds. I held on for dear life, barely paying attention to PAPYRUS's laughter. The landscape blurred past us. And then PAPYRUS stopped, almost throwing me off his shoulders.

The two dogs were swinging their axes with deadly precision. And Ninten was rolling around and running, not able to escape. Even one blow from those axes would spell dea-

I shook my head and tried to think.

"Hold still human!"

"(You cannot escape us!)"

The dogs barked and the world turned monochrome. I felt my SOUL stir-

And you still don't know what to do.

"WOWIE! YOU HAVE A VERY BRIGHT SOUL, HUMAN!" PAPYRUS said. You blink at him, distracted. You hear a cry and look up and see Ninten rolling in the snow, his SOUL blinking. The dogs axes glowed bright with magic.

You get an idea.

You yell at Ninten to roll around in the snow.

Ninten shoots you a look and the dogs turn your way. But he does as instructed.

"The Human!"

Ninten stopped rolling and stayed silent. The dogs started sniffing the air carefully. You remain dead quiet and even PAPYRUS doesn't say anything.

"..."

"(...)"

"..."

"(...I smell it!)"

The second dog whirled her axe around and it descended on Ninten. Your heart leaps in your throat but Ninten manages to roll out of the way before the axe cuts him in half.

"It's not working!" Ninten yelled. The dogs raised their axes again and Ninten yelped.

"PK Fire!"

Sparks of fire suddenly flew into the air and the two dogs backed away violently.

"Fire!"

"(The human is attacking!)"

_The attack didn't do much damage._

You sigh in relief, though its short lived as you remember the danger Ninten is in. Ninten took the time that his attack bought him...And ran to a nearby tree, scrambling up its branches until he could no longer climb.

"The humans!"

"(Where are they!)"

The two dogs sniffed the air and turned straight towards the tree.

"There they is!"

"(Get them!)"

Just as the dogs reached the tree the lower branches all snapped. In the monochrome world the blue glow of Ninten's eyes was striking.

"They're up the tree! What do we do!"

"(Chop it down of course, dear!)"

The two dogs took their axes and swung. The axes didn't move. You saw Ninten throwing a hand out, struggling.

_You have to do something. FIGHT? ACT?_

You think desperately, hearing the dogs bark in the background.

…

You look down at PAPYRUS. The skeleton was watching the fight, silent.

You begin to say PAPYRUS's name nervously. You steel yourself and forge on. And you tell PAPYRUS to throw you at that tree. PAPYRUS looks up at you.

"WHAT?"

You ask again.

"I'M SORRY, WHY DO YOU-?"

You tell him it's a matter of life and death

"WELL, I'M A RATHER GOOD THROWER-"

Please?

You stare at PAPYRUS. PAPYRUS stares at you. The skeleton looks uncomfortable but a moment later plucks you off his shoulders and curled his arms back.

"I'M NOT SURE IF THIS IS A GOOD IDEA," PAPYRUS began.

You tell him to hurry. PAPYRUS makes a noise but curls his arm back even further. You hold you knees and curl into a ball, bracing for-

PAPYRUS's throw was like a catapult. You zoom through the air towards the tree, somersaulting. You start to flail. And then you hit the branches, hard. You fall for a heart stopping moment before you grab hold onto one of the branches. You curl around it and don't let go.

"Frisk, what-what the corncob are you doing!?"

Ninten seems surprised. You'd wave at him, but you're a bit busy.

"How'd you even get up-?"

The tree shuddered and we looked down. The dogs swung their axes again, cutting into the tree. The tree started to groan.

_Uh-oh._

The tree shuddered again and again as the axes bit into them. Your heart must be beating at least a hundred times a second.

"Uh, any ideas!?" Ninten yelled.

You shake your head, paralyzed. Honestly you had only planned this far.

Ninten glanced between you and the dogs.

"Uh, uh...I may have an idea!"

You look at Ninten hopefully.

"You'll have to jump though!"

_Never mind, it's crazy._

You stare at Ninten, wide eyed. He just looks back at you, serious.

"You need to jump and grab me! Before the tree falls!"

You want to tell him that this is a bad idea. The tree crunches and you feel it start to totter. The dogs below are barking furiously.

You steel yourself and jump.

You barely grab Ninten, and the branch cracks under your weight.

You both fall towards the ground and towards the baying dogs.

You close your eyes and your SOUL twinge-

"4! D! Slip!"

* * *

"The humans!"

"(They escaped!)"

"After them!"

I watched as the Dogamy and Dogaressa run away, baying for blood.

They were wasting their time. I heard what that psychic brat yelled. Wherever they were, it wasn't here.

I grumbled. Why couldn't they have just died? Out of all the royal guard dogs, those two were the most competent- which wasn't saying much, I knew, but still!

And speaking of competent…

I pop out of the ground, smiling.

"Howdy, Papyrus!"

The skeleton whirls towards them, shocked. The shock turned into relief as Papyrus saw me.

"OH, IT'S JUST YOU FLOWEY! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Just smile and nod.

"Oh, I've been fine! Say, I heard some barking? Is something happening?"

Papyrus looked around shiftily.

"UH, WELL…" the skeleton posed, as though it would make him cooler, and spoke loudly.

"THEY ARE SIMPLY IN HOT PURSUIT OF TWO HUMANS, THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAD APPREHENDED PREVIOUSLY!"

Jeez, did this idiot really, well, think? I was almost certain he didn't. Still, he was useful.

"Oh, so you caught them-?"

"OF COURSE!"

"-And then let them escape?"

Papyrus immediately looked uncomfortable.

"WELL, ER-"

I gave a well practiced sigh, mixed with genuine frustration. Honestly…

"Papyrus, how many times have I told you? You've got to keep the people you've captured, well, captured!"

"WELL, I-IT ISN'T EASY, CAPTURING HUMANS YOU KNOW! THERE VERY WILY AND CUNNING!" Papyrus said defensively.

"Oh, I know," I said.

Wily and cunning compared to a door knob maybe.

"That's why your old pal Flowey is here to help you!"

"YOU ARE?"

"Of course! Just listen to me, and you'll have those humans in no time!"

Much to my surprise, Papyrus looked less than joyous about that.

"OH, THAT'S...GOOD."

I frowned.

"Papyrus, you've got to capture these humans. They're dangerous!"

"I-I KNOW THAT-"

"If you let them run amok, someone will get hurt!"

"I KNOW-"

"Isn't it your job, as soon-to-be Royal Guar-?"

"I KNOW!" Papyrus said loudly, before looking apologetic.

"BUT HOW SHALL I CATCH THEM?"

"Like I said, your old friend Flowey is here to help!"

Oh, the things I do for a SOUL…

"Now, listen carefully…" I begna, before clearing my throat and blowing a note.

"Here's a little lesson in puzzlery~!

This will go down in history~!

If you want to be Guard number one~!

You have to catch the Humans on the run~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Flowey: I can't believe I sang that stupid song.
> 
> You didn't need to.
> 
> Flowey: Yeah, well it's the only way to get that numbskull to listen. I just hope he does what he's told this time…
> 
> And I hope your stolen song does nothing.
> 
> Flowey: You're already on my bad side. Try to annoy me, please.
> 
> Right, welcome back to PSI:MoM! This time for real! Where have Ninten and Frisk gone now? Will Dog Marriage catch up to them? Is Papyrus the next Master Chef?  
> Tune in next time to find out! Remember, I always love getting reviews!


	10. Pups and Paps: The Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens as Ninten and Frisk continue their trek through Snowdin Forest.   
> Also, more puppies and PAPYRUS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: MOTHER and Undertale don't belong to the author. They belong to Shigesato Itoi and Toby Fox.
> 
> Flower: RIGHT, WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-
> 
> Flowey: Wait, where are you?
> 
> Flowey: Seriously, where are you?
> 
> Flowey: You better not have run away! I swear, I WILL FIND YOU-huh?
> 
> Flowey: Chapter Draft?
> 
> Flowey:...
> 
> Flowey: HEHEHEHE~! LET'S JUST SEE WHAT I CAN CHANGE SHALL WE-
> 
> bfiibivuebwbuvebwuvbvwuioqifbcanvjgeuuobgjaobvuioqgurbgaoubvuqhp3hnduehdwahfgrq-

**Chapter 10: Pups and Paps: Electric Boogaloo**

"Frisk?"

Mhmhm…

"Frisk!"

Five more minutes…

I suddenly felt a sharp warmth on my cheek and my eyes snapped open. Ninten stood over me, looking worried. He smiled as I sat up, pulling his hand back.

"Good, you're awake."

I rubbed my cheek and stared a him. Did he…?

Ninten rubbed the back of his head.

"It was the only thing I could think of."

I puffed my cheeks out. At least he looked sorry. I looked around. Where were we?

"It's a cave," Ninten explained.

A cave? Well, it certainly looked very homely for a cave. The cave walls had been painted to resemble wood, bits of lichen tastefully covering it. The floor had multiple thick rugs covering them, making it feel spongy. There was a large table, with many lit candles on them, giving the cave a comfy light. Curiously, in the darkest corner of the cave was a pile of...tinsel and shards of what looked like Christmas ornaments?

"I wasn't aiming for anywhere in particular when I used 4-D Slip, so I wasn't sure where we'd end up," Ninten explained.

I heard clopping footsteps and turned around.

A reindeer stood in front of the mouth of the cave. Or at least they looked like a reindeer. Their head looked like a skull, the skin pulled tight over it. Instead of a normal mouth, their mouth was sideways like an ant. Their beady black eyes narrowed as they saw them and they huffed.

"Oh, you're awake," they said irritably.

I stared at them. They looked like a reindeer, yes. But the numerous Christmas decoration pinned to them made them look like a Christmas tree. Tinsel was tangled around their antlers. Ball ornaments were hooked to the tips of their antlers, and little Christmas trees were stuck on the tops of the antlers. A wreath hung around their neck, somehow, and a picture had been glued to their forehead.

_It's Gyftrot. Looks like some teenagers decorated it._

Gyftrot looked at them, irritated.

"Well, why are you still here? Scram!"

I saw Ninten narrow his eyes and I quickly put a hand on his shoulder. Ninten glanced at me before relaxing.

"We can't," Ninten said, "My friend doesn't have any boots or shoes."

I glanced at my bare feet. The thought of trying to walk through Snowdin Forest barefoot made me shiver violently.

"So? Not my problem."

Gyftrot trotted into the cave, shaking the snow of his haunches. The ornaments jingled in his antlers. They grunted and suddenly bashed their head against the cave wall.

"Darned ornaments…" they muttered, scraping their antlers against the wall with a horrible sound.

Ninten and I glanced at each other. Ninten raised an eyebrow. I frowned.

"You think this is real funny, don't you?" Gyftrot snapped, looking at them.

I shook my head. Ninten said nothing.

"Just leave…" Gyftrot mumbled bitterly.

I frowned and stood up, walking towards them.

"Frisk-"

"Don't come any closer!" Gyftrot snapped.

I held my hands out peacefully, walking slowly towards them. They watched me suspiciously, pawing the floor.

Now in front of them, I slowly grabbed the tinsel and started unwrapping it from the antlers. It was careful work, especially with Gyftrot glaring at me, but somehow I managed to get it all off. I tried to reach to the ornaments and the trees at the top of the antlers, but even on my tiptoes I couldn't reach. Suddenly one of the ornaments glowed blue and floated off Gyftrot. Gyftrot shifted warily and I turned to see Ninten's eyes glowing.

"I'll get those things. You try to get the wreath off them."

I nodded and turned back to Gyrtrot. They were still staring at me, but some of the suspicion was gone. I quickly plucked the picture before turning to the wreath. It was very difficult getting the wreath off. I tried to pull the wreath apart, but it didn't work. In the end I had to get Ninten's help. Eventually, after much effort, we managed to tear the wreath apart, thus removing the last ornament. As soon as we did, Gyftrot held their head up high.

"Finally, I'm free! A weight has been lifted!"

Gyftrot turned towards us, and though I couldn't really tell, I imagined that they were smiling.

"Perhaps youngsters these days aren't all bad," they mused.

I smiled at them.

"Right. We still need to get going though," Ninten sighed.

Gyftrot turned towards him.

"And where are you youngsters heading?"

I told them we were trying to get to Snowdin Town.

"Hmm. And you. You don't have anything for your feet?"

I nodded and wiggled my toes for emphasis. Gyftrot stared at them, before making a sound.

"...In that corner. You'll find some things the villagers have given me. Feel free to take any boots in there."

I blinked, stunned by the generosity. Would they really give us one of their gifts?

Gyftrot grumbled.

"I have no use for boots in the first place. Feel free to take a pair of socks as well. After you grab what you need, I'll lead you to the town."

Really!

Gyftrot nodded.

"It's no problem."

Gyftrot trotted to the edge of the cave. I turned to Ninten, smiling.

"Nice old monster," he remarked, smiling slightly as well.

We walked towards the pile of assorted gifts. And by assorted I meant assorted.

_Half of this stuff doesn't even make sense._

It's the thought that counts, I guess.

After a moment a found a pile of thick woolly socks. Wearing them felt like shoes themselves! But I still wanted boots too, so I continued to look-

Something glinted in the corner of my vision. I turned and saw a little box on a stool shaped like a human's foot. I walked towards it curiously, picking it up. I knew that Gyftrot said only to take boots, but…

The box was heavy, which meant that there was something inside. Looking around, I unlatched the box and opened it.

A small pretty pendant sat inside. The goldish-pink metal looked worn, but the pendant wasn't broken. I lifted the pendant from the box, admiring it.

_It's very pretty. But it looks weird for a pendant…_

I frowned, looking at it closely. It looked like there was a hinge…

The pendant suddenly opened and I almost dropped it.

_It's a locket!_

I stared at the picture inside. It was torn in half and black and white, but still clear. And it was a picture of a smiling woman. She was really, really pretty, with long wavy hair and a contagious smile. She looked really happy, posing with a victory sign. It looked like she was holding hands with someone, but that's where the picture teared. I stared at the woman in the picture, struck by a sudden feeling of familiarity. But I'd never seen this woman before in my life-

_She's wearing a hairband._

I blinked. She was, but-

That was the Pretty Hairband.

"Frisk? I found some good boots. Where are you-?"

Ninten rounded the corner, holding a pair of pink boots. As soon as he saw the pendant, he dropped the boots, his eyes glowing brightly. The pendant started to glow too and Ninten began to shiver violently. I glanced between them wildly, paralyzed, not sure what to do. Ninten's eyes and the pendant flashed suddenly and in an instant Ninten collapsed.

I cried out and ran to him. And a soft melody played as I shook him, trying to wake him up.

' _Take a melody~_

_Simple as can be~_

Ninten!

_You learned the Second Melody!_

Ninten!

"..."

Ninten groaned and I sighed with relief. He sat up and I urged him not to sit up too fast.

"...That was another part of the Eight Melodies."

Ninten turned to me, eyes intense.

"May I see that pendant?"

I hesitated before giving it to him. He took it silently and opened it. For a long moment he stared at the photo for a long moment.

Much to my surprise and fear, a tear fell from Ninten's eyes. He was crying, still staring at the picture.

Ninten?

Ninten blinked and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry about that," he said, voice thick. I shook my head. It was fine. Though I was worried...And slightly curious.

Wordlessly he showed me the picture.

"That…" Ninten took a breath before continuing, "That's my great grandmother. Her name was Maria."

His great-grandmother?

Ninten nodded.

"I told you how my great-grandfather had left me a diary about Giygas, remember?"

I nodded.

"Well, the reason he knew about them was because he was abducted by Giygas, along with my great grandmother."

I blinked, eyes wide.

_That certainly explains how his great-grandfather knew about these aliens…_

"They were kept captive for years. In the end, my great-grandfather managed to escape," Ninten closed his eyes, "But my great-grandmother didn't."

That...That's terrible…

"It's her song. The Eight Melodies," Ninten continued, " In the end, she saved the entire world. And she saved my life."

I watched worriedly as Ninten took another deep breath, before exhaling.

"So why is this. Here?"

I blinked. And then I thought.

_No one can leave the Underground._

I stood there, stunned. Ninten was right. Why was this here?

Maybe it just fell in? Even to my ears that sounded weak.

Ninten shrugged his backpack off and rummaged through it, before taking out the Pretty Hairband. He held both objects in his hands, staring at them as if they'd offer answers. After a moment he sighed.

"Sitting here isn't going to do anything. We better get going to Snowdin."

I looked at Ninten worriedly. He waved a hand and smiled.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

He put the pendant and the hairband inside his backpack, before walking towards the mouth of the cave.

"I'll wait outside. Go ahead and put on the boots."

Before I could say anything, Ninten walked away. Leaving me to think about what just happened.

_Take a melody, simple as can be...The plot thickens…_

* * *

"We're not that far from Snowdin Town," Gyftrot said, clopping ahead of them.

We were walking up a hill, past a cliff with many holes. I saw bright eyes staring out at us as we passed, and waved. I was enjoying the feeling of boots and socks. I could walk through snow with ease now! Take that, snow!

_Wait for the blizzard._

I immediately shivered and hoped that Snowdin didn't have blizzards.

"You okay?"

I turned towards Ninten. He was giving me a concerned look.

I immediately assured him that I was fine. He nodded and looked forward again.

I bit my lip. Truth be told, I was more worried about Ninten. He had been quiet since seeing the pendant. And I could understand why, kinda. If I had a family and found something that belonged to them in the Underground, well...I would've been really confused, that's for sure.

Unfortunately, I didn't know what to say. What could I have said?

Gyftrot suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ninten asked.

Gyftrot started to paw at the ground nervously. I looked around, worried. I couldn't see anyone…

"I'm gettin the gitchy feeling…" Gyftrot muttered, "And that means…!"

Several monsters leapt out of nowhere, hooting and jeering. I backed up into Ninten, whose eyes were glowing brightly.

"Darned teenagers!" Gyftrot roared, rearing back.

The monsters stopped running around them. With a start, I recognized Snowdrake as one of the monsters. There were several other monsters as well. One of them looked exactly look Snowdrake, except light green instead of icy blue. They also had a pair of sweet shades. Another one looked like a little snowman, except upside down, with their body and limbs being tiny and their head huge, made huger by the enormous spiky hat they were wearing. And the last one-

_Hey, it's Jerry!_

-was Jerry.

The group of teenage monsters blocked their way. Gyftrot muttered to themselves, pawing the ground in agitation. Not that I could blame them, if these monsters were the ones to decorate them.

"What do you brats want?" Gyftrot snapped.

The green monster that looked like Snowdrake spoke.

"What's with the tone, dude? We're just saying hi!"

The little snowman monster's nose spun as they chuckled.

"Hehehe, yeah."

"Yeah, hi!" Jerry yelled, earning him a look from the other monsters.

"Quiet Jerry."

"Sorry Chilldrake…"

Chilldrake cleared their throat and turned back to Gyftrot.

"Say, old dude! You ain't wearing our presents!"

"Presents…" Gyftrot said dully, before rearing back.

"Those aren't presents, you brats! They are nuisances!"

The teenagers were quiet for a moment while Gyftrot glared at them.

"...That's kinda mean old dude," Chilldrake said slowly, turning to their friends, "Isn't it Ice Cap?"

"Yeah, pretty mean," Ice Cap said. Chilldrake nodded and turned towards Snowdrake.

"What do you think Snowy?"

Snowdrake, who had been staring at me and Ninten, started.

"H-Huh?"

"I said, don'tcha think this old dude calling our presents nuisances is kinda mean?"

"Y-Yeah. It's not a n'ice' thing to say at all. Not 'cool'."

I heard Ninten sigh next to me. Chilldrake stared at Snowdrake for a moment, before grinning.

"I'll admit, those jokes weren't half bad."

"O-Oh, really?" Snowdrake blushed.

"I never lie Snowy. What about you, Jerry?"

"I lie sometimes," Jerry said.

"No, I mean about the old dude."

"Oh. Yeah, he's not being 'cool'"

"Right, it was only funny coming from Snowy."

Chilldrake turned back towards Gyftrot.

"Right. Like my friends said, not cool dude. In fact…"

Chilldrake took a breath. Gyftrot took a few steps back.

"What are you-"

"Get him guys!"

Chilldrake exhaled and soon they were surrounded by a cloud of snow and ice.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

There were various grunts and yells and loud cries. When the snow cleared, the teenagers were off to the side, snickering. Gyftrot, meanwhile, was whirling around wildly.

"GOSHDARN TEENAGE GOOGLY EYES!" they yelled. As they whirled around, the googly eyes stuck to their eyes shaking in a way some would call comical.

I just found it mean, and I glared at the teenagers.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Chilldrake said.

My 'problem' was that they were bullies!

"Woah, harsh words dude!"

Before I could react, an icicle the size of my body hit the ground in front of me. I scrambled back as Ice Cap laughed.

"Hah, you should see the look on your-!"

As if possessed, Ice Cap's hat flew off his head. The Icy hat spun through the air before coming to a sudden stop, hovering in front of Ninten.

I stared at Ninten. He was staring at the cap lazily, but there was a gleam in his eyes that I hadn't seen before.

"M-M-M-M-M-" Ice Cap stuttered, sunken eyes wide as he shook violently.

"Hey, give it back!" Chilldrake snapped.

"Why?" Ninten asked.

"Cause it's his!"

Chilldrake didn't seem to notice Snowdrake pulling on them, trying to get their attention. Snowdrake kept glancing at us as if he recognized us.

Ninten gave the hat a look.

"Y'know, I met bullies like you once."

Without warning Ninten grabbed the cap. I winced as it melted from the heat of his PK Fire. There was a stunned silence as the hat melted into a puddle. Ninten dropped his hands to his sides.

"Wasn't a cool hat in any case."

Somehow this comment seemed to be the last straw, as Ice Cap collapsed.

"Ice Cap!" Chilldrake cried out. Jerry poked at his fallen friend while Snowdrake galnced at them in alarm. I backed up next to Ninten, who stepped in front of me. Gyftrot was still stumbling about, the googly eyes still stuck to his face.

"Cucumbers ," Ninten muttered, "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

I knew that he was right, especially when Chilldrake turned towards us. But still...I couldn't stand bullies.

Ninten smiled.

"Neither can I."

"Get them!" Chilldrake yelled, magic pulsing.

The world flashed black and white, Chilldrake and Snowdrake forming huge frigid gales, Jerry laughing and scuttling towards them. You grab Ninten's hand and he turns to you, pink SOUL pulsing. And you pull him along as you run from the storm of magic- and Jerry- hot on your trail.

* * *

We ran into the cave. Not a moment later a huge icy wind buffeted the outside, forming instant icicles. Looks like they weren't escaping anytime soon. Why did we run into a cave again?

"Because we can always teleport back Home if needed," Ninten said.

That was a point. But Home was far away.

_In more ways than one._

I turned around, only to be grabbed by Ninten.

"We aren't leaving that way."

Staring at the wall of sharp glistening icicles, I was inclined to agree with him. We turned and looked deeper into the cave. Empty darkness stared back.

Maybe there was another way out?

Ninten held out a hand, a bright green light floating above it.

"Only one way to find out."

They walked further into the cave. Even with the light, it was still unbearably dark and I almost tripped a couple of times before Ninten took my hand. He didn't seem to be having much problems walking in the darkness.

"There has to be an exit, right?" Ninten muttered.

I nodded, hoping that there was. Moments later we felt a breeze. We glanced at each other before hurrying. Soon we saw a soft green light. Ninten let his light go out and we ran towards the light.

What we found wasn't an exit. No, it was a door, built into the wall. The light came from large mushrooms, glowing with soft blue-green light, like Ninten's light. We stared at the door for a moment.

"Well...It's something, at least?" Ninten said.

Should we knock the door?

Ninten glanced at me.

"Is there anything else we can do?"

I shrugged and walked up to the door, knocking on it.

No response.

I knocked on it again. Still nothing.

"Something's wrong," Ninten muttered.

I felt the pulse of magic before Ninten reacted and scrambled away, dragging him with me. A moment later the room was filled with howling wind. I covered my face as the wind roared and I barely heard Ninten's voice before the wind ripped it away. What was happening?!

I got my answer when I felt my SOUL rise to my chest, the world becoming black and white-

And you look up to see an enormous grinning monster hovering above you.

"Glyde's in the house, y'all!"

You stare at the monster as they swooped down towards you. They looked like a huge eel with fins that fit a stingray. All three of their eyes stared at you- the two on their face and the wide one on their tail. There was another burst of wind as the monster came close and you almost fall onto your back. Ninten does fall and you quickly help him up.

"What is that thing?" he asks.

You stare at the grinning monster.

_Glyde. Attack High, Defense High. Refuses to give any more info._

You tell Ninten the monster's name is Glyde. He gives you a look.

"How do you know that?"

_You can't explain. Because Glyde's attacking._

"Sup dudes! Here to see the one and only Glyde! Of course you are! Sorry, but mere mortals can't bask in my greatness!"

Glyde's eyes flashed and you flew across the room as the wind became a physical presence, moving so fast it felt like a wall. The wind is knocked out of you as you hit the other end of the room and you struggle to take a breath in. Through blurry vision and fast moving wind you see Ninten crouched down, yelling. You narrow your eyes and see his hands and legs imbedded into the ground.

"What's that? I can't hear you over all this GLYDE!"

Glyde's eyes flash again and magic pours out, spinning through the air like ninja stars. They slice into Ninten and he slumps onto the ground, the wind trying to pull him out of the ground. You cry out but the noise is snatched by the wind. Ninten tries to get up again, SOUL pulsing. You see his mouth moving but hear nothing.

"Boo? Pfft, what a wimpy ghost."

Ninten keeps struggling and you see his eyes glow. Sparks of light flicker into existence only to be blown away by the magical wind.

"Mhhm, fresh sweet hater. I know haters gonna hate and all, but you're kinda an eyesore. Shoo!"

Glyde's eyes glow again and larger stars of magic fly across the room. A couple of big ones hit the wall and flew towards you and you cover your face, cuts appearing over your body as your SOUL is battered. Suddenly the wind stops and you fall to the ground. As you get up your SOUL leaps into your throat. Ninten laid on the ground, unmoving. The only reason you don't panic is because you still see his SOUL shining dimly.

"Whoa, hey, you okay?" Glyde asked. Then the monster notices you. You and Glyde stare at each other. Then Glyde laughs nervously.

"So...Hey, wasn't that awesome? That attack was so cool that cool isn't a good enough word. It was...freakadacious! Wasn't it?"

Glyde stared at you and you nod nervously, hands brushing against each other.

"Was that a clap!?"

Glyde flies towards you, face inches from yours. You glance at your hands and clap slowly. Glyde's grin grows and they float up higher, preening.

"Yeah, I admit it. I rule."

The wind began to pick up as Glyde flexes.

"See these pecs?"

You nod and clap sloppily.

Glyde sucks up your praise like a vacuum cleaner.

The winds pick up, stinking of arrogance. Glyde flies through the wind easily, doing flips and flaps.

You clap like a gorilla.

Glyde is becoming addicted to your praise.

The wind becomes louder and Glyde preens with the attention as you clap. You ask Glyde to stop the wind. Either they couldn't hear you or they weren't paying attention. You frown and turn back to Ninten. Slowly you make your way towards him, resisting the wind.

"Hey, pay attention!"

The wind stops and Glyde hovers over you, their smile smaller.

"C'mon, check out my pecs!"

You ignore them and you run up to Ninten, putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Frisk?'

You blink at the telepathy and you kneel down to his level. Suddenly the wind pick up and you struggle to remain kneeled. You pointedly ignore Glyde.

"HELLO? I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Glyde is desperate for attention.

You decide to give none of that attention to Glyde. Instead you try to help Ninten up. The problem was that his limbs were literally in the ground. The not particularly soft ground. You ask him you he managed that. You don't get a response in thoughts, but instead you feel a combination of embarrassment and confusion. It seems like Ninten doesn't really know how he got there either.

"Hello? Are you paying attention!? Ughh!"

The wind suddenly stopped and you looked up in time to see Glyde ascending back into the darkness of the cave.

_Glyde looks elsewhere for praise._

Your SOUL twinges and color leeches back into the world-

And I quickly made sure that Ninten was okay.

"Hey, I'm fine? Remember? I can heal," he said with a small grin. I sighed in relief and pushed him. I had been worried about him!

"Sorry."

I looked back at his buried limbs before I heard the voices.

"Are you sure we should be in the boss's lair?"

"They ran in here, Snowy!"

"Yeah, but...I mean, the boss could take care of them, easy!"

"Well, it can't hurt to make sure. What do you say, Jerry?"

I glanced at Ninten, panic rising in my chest. He tries to lift his limbs out. I help him but he didn't budge.

"Stop," he grunted, " Even if you get me out, where are we going to run?"

I stopped. He was right. But there had to be something they could do. Just because they couldn't run…

Teleport.

"What?" Ninten asked.

Teleport. He could Teleport us out of here!

Ninten glanced away.

"Listen, Teleporting without a destination is dangerous. Like, nasty dangerous."

But what about how we escaped from Dog Marriage?

"That was a panic fueled 4-D Slip. I can't do that again. Not so soon."

I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach, and the fact that the voices were getting louder.

Couldn't he teleport us to somewhere we've been before?

"Well, yes. But aside from the Ruins, the furthest we've got in Snowdin Forest was that pasta. We don't know if those Dogs or Papyrus will be there. And we don't know how far away we would be from the town."

But if we didn't do anything we'd be sitting ducks.

Ninten closed his eyes.

"...Right. It'll be a bit tricky, doing this without momentum. Hang on tight."

I nodded and hugged him tightly. Ninten felt warm and he closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Hey, I think I see them!"

Just as I saw the monster teens run into the room, I felt Ninten take a sharp breath. And suddenly everything was too tight too big too hot and too cold as we teleported away.

* * *

We appeared in the air and fell to the snowy ground below with an oof. I sat in the snow for a moment before sitting up. The broken shards of the table and the microwave met me. At least there didn't seem to be any Dog Marriage. That was okay by my books, I told myself even as I imagined a big doggy wedding with squeaky rings and meat cake.

"Frisk?" Ninten asked groggily.

I scooted up to him and shook him. Ninten opened an eye and stared at me.

"You okay?" I asked.

Ninten nodded and sat up, shivering slightly.

"Yeah. Let's not hang around here though."

I nodded as Ninten stood up. I wanted to get to Snowdin Town, quickly.

"Then let's go, Frisk."

* * *

"Warning, Dog Marriage."

I whirled around so fast I became dizzy, my heart beating loudly.

Ninten looked at me in alarm, standing in front of a sign.

"Frisk?"

I sighed, calming my heart, before glaring at him. He blinked at me and pointed at the sign.

"That's what it says."

I took a look at the sign.

'That's what I say, yup _._ '

"Don't dogs bark? If those two axe dogs appear, we'd hear them," Ninten said.

I nodded, though…

_What if they tried to sneak up on us?_

Bark! Barkbarkbarkbarkbark!

Both Ninten and I froze as we heard the furious barking, before turning to each other. And running. Where, I didn't know. I just grabbed Ninten's hand and ran and he followed uncomplaining. But-

Bark! Barkbarkbark-!

A white-grey blur landed in front of us and barked excitedly and we stopped. The dog was as tall as them with short white-cream fur. Dressed in simple metal armor, I was torn between smiling at the wagging tail and happy tongue and stepping back at the massive sword and shield on the dog's back. Ninten stepped in front of me and I saw his eyes glow.

Bark!

I put a hand on Ninten's shoulder and told him to wait. He turned back, surprised.

"Ninten?"

I pointed out that the dog hadn't hurt us yet, and it didn't look like they would anytime soon.

The dog began barking again, wagging their tail. Ninten glanced between me and the dog, before the glow from his eyes faded. Slowly I walked past Ninten and towards-

_Lesser Dog. Wields a stone dogger made of pomer-granite._

I fought to keep the laugh from bubbling up and instead slowly opened my arms, facing Lesser Dog. I didn't expect the enthusiastic tackle and thus fell into the snow, Lesser Dog licking me furiously! Gah, stop it, heel, heel-!

"Frisk!"

I saw Ninten's eyes glow again and I threw an arm into the air to stop him.

Lesser Dog thankfully stopped and sat in front of me. I sat up as Ninten hovered over me and faced Lesser Dog. They panted at me happily, before licking me again. I laughed and pet their head and Lesser Dog's tail went through the snow, causing a muffled thump.

"Frisk-" Ninten began.

I turned towards him, tilting my head.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be, well, running?" Ninten asked.

"Why?"

I couldn't think of any reason to run. Ninten pointed at Lesser Dog, who stared at the him happily.

"Look at it's shield. The symbol on the back."

I looked at the symbol on the shield. It was a circle with a pair of angelic wings, three triangles in a row underneath it. Two rightside up and the middle triangle upside down. The symbol was familiar…

_The Symbol of the Underground._

I took a sharp breath. Ninten nodded.

"Looks like this dog's part of the guard too."

Lesser Dog barked at the word guard. I wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, Lesser Dog was part of the same group as Doggo, Dogamy, and Dogaressa. On the other hand, they seemed completely harmless.

_And on the other hand, they other three really didn't succeed in catching you, did they?_

I pointed this out to Ninten, who frowned.

"I wouldn't call swinging those axes harmless," he muttered, "But he hasn't attacked us yet, true. Still, we better get going. It's getting-"

Ninten looked up and seemed to remember that there was no sky in the Underground. It was hard to forget, since the Underground, while gloomy, wasn't as dark as you'd think. But as Ninten stared up at the ceiling of the Underground and it's numerous stalactites, his face twitched.

"...Well, we should still get going," he finished lamely.

I nodded and pet Lesser Dog, telling them that I had to go. Lesser Dog whined and licked at my cheek and it took Ninten grabbing my arm and dragging me away to finally leave.

It didn't last long though and we heard pawsteps and whining behind us. We turned around and Lesser Dog barked happily at us. The expression on it's face was so cheerful that I could help but smile. Ninten didn't seem to share my happiness.

"Frisk, we can't have him following us," Ninten urged.

I looked at him, and I knew it was true, but…

Lesser Dog stared up at my with bright eyes. I felt my will crumble and turned towards Ninten, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

They didn't seem to work.

"Frisk…" Ninten grumbled.

I tried again and Lesser Dog joined me. Ninten covered his face with his hand.

"Frisk, if you won't do it, I will."

I hesitated and Ninten stared at me, uncompromising. Finally I nodded, sad. Ninten's features softened.

"You don't need to be mean, just...convince him. Or something. I'll be by that tree. See how far we are."

Ninten walked away before I could say anything.

_Something seems to be bothering him._

I frowned at the thought but Lesser Dog tugged at my arm before I could go after Ninten.

I turned towards them and tried to smile. Lesser Dog whined and tilted their head.

I couldn't say no to face like that.

_Well, you're going to have to._

But I just couldn't!

_...How about we tire him out?_

I thought for a moment before taking off my backpack and the stick within it. The trusty stick that had been with me, through thick and thin.

I raised it up above my head and shook it and Lesser Dog barked joyously.

* * *

_You played fetch with Lesser Dog until they grew tired._

_Lesser Dog curls around your legs._

_You barely lift your hand and Lesser Dog gets excited._

_Lesser Dog barks excitedly._

_You lightly touch the Dog. They're already overexcited..._

_You pet the Dog. They raise their head up to meet your hand._

_You pet the Dog. Who's a good Dog?_

_Lesser Dog is overstimulated._

_You pet the Dog. Their excitement knows no bounds._

_Critical pet! Dog excitement increased._

_You jump up to pet the Dog._

_You don't even pet them. They get more excited._

_Lesser Dog shows no signs of stopping._

_There is no way to stop this madness._

_Lesser Dog enters the realm of the clouds._

_You call the Dog but it is too late. They cannot hear you._

_You feel Ninten staring at you._

_You can reach Lesser Dog again._

_You pet Lesser Dog._

_Lesser Dog is lowering._

_It's possible that you may have a problem._

_I'm serious, you have a problem._

_Lesser Dog is reading the story._

_Lesser Dog is unpettable but appreciates the attempt._

_Lesser Dog barks out spoilers. You can't understand them_

_You can't understand me either, come to think of it._

_Lesser Dog is whining because they can't see you._

_Hello there, audience._

_I'm surprised that anyone's still reading this._

_Perhaps mankind was not meant to pet this much._

_It continues._

_Lesser Dog is questioning your choices._

_So am I._

_Lesser Dog is beyond your reach._

_Lesser Dog has gone where no Dog has gone before._

_Really…?_

_You SPARE Lesser Dog. Finally._

_You played with Lesser Dog until they were tired. As they curled around you, with every inch of your DETERMINATION, you told Lesser Dog you had to go._

_Lesser Dog nods and runs off, head in their paws._

* * *

I walked towards Ninten, who was staring at me while he leaned on a tree.

I looked around me, trying to see what was wrong.

"That dog sure was...excitable," Ninten said carefully.

I nodded. Lesser Dog had been the best!

"Right...Well, we're slighty more than halfway to Snowdin Town, I think."

I tilted my head and asked Ninten how he knew that while we walked.

_Duh. PSI._

"PSI. I just expanded my senses until I felt people. I just managed to sense a large group of them at the edge of my range," Ninten explained.

So that was either the Town or a very large party.

"Either or," Ninten smiled.

I smiled back. They were closer to Snowdin Town, which meant people and food and Mom-

A thought suddenly occurred to me and I turned to Ninten.

Couldn't you just teleport us there? He knew where the town was, after all.

Ninten blinked at me and I waited for his answer.

"Well, theoretically…" he began, "But considering I don't know what the area's like, there's a high chance of…"

High chance of?

Ninten winced.

"High chance of teleporting into something."

My imagination ran wild and I shuddered.

"Yeah, that's why you don't teleport places you don't know about," Ninten chuckled, before becoming silent again. I watched him for a moment.

He looked sad.

I ran ahead without thinking and planted myself firmly in front of him.

"Frisk-?"

"What's wrong…?"

Ninten blinked and his expression became guarded.

"...Nothing's wrong," he said.

I put my hands on my hips and frowned at him, giving my best at a Toriel Impression. It seemed to work as Ninten sighed.

"...Two of the Eight Melodies in the Underground. Things that belonged to my grandmother in the Underground. It...It doesn't make any sense, and I don't know why they're here, and-"

Ninten pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And I have this headache."

Headache?

Ninten waved a hand.

"It's not too bad, but it hasn't let up. It started since I saw the locket, and I'm thinking it's cognitive dissonance."

I tilted my head.

"Cogniti- wha…?"

"Cognitive Dissonance. Simply put, it's when your mind it at war with itself- There's no need to look so worried!" Ninten said hurriedly.

I wrung my hands nervously. How could I not be worried if he was at war with himself!

"It's not exactly cognitive dissonance! It just, it might be similar. Giygas put a psychic block on me, right?"

I nodded and imagined the evil alien who Ninten had fought. I didn't like him, especially if he was causing this to happen to Ninten.

Ninten winced and looked away.

"Yeah, well...Now that I'm re-learning the Eight Melodies, the Psychic Block is being attacked. It's like being, sick, right?"

So you'd be fine, right?

Ninten nodded.

"After I learn all Eight Melodies, I should be great," he said with a thumbs up.

I nodded and didn't mention how until he did he might get worse. Instead, I grabbed his hand.

"Frisk, what-?"

"Let's go…!" I said, dragging him towards Snowdin Town. A moment later he moved with me and we ran towards Snowdin town.

* * *

"Cognititve Dissonance, eh?"

Flowey laughed.

"Ooh, this is rich! Thanks for the weakness, buddy! Not that I'll need it, but just in case…"

Because if they got past Papyrus- and knowing these losers they'd somehow get past him without killing him- then all he'd need to do is ambush them in their already weakened state. Without PSI the brat would be deadweight!

Time to pay a visit to Waterfall…

* * *

"HUMANS! YOU MADE IT! PAST MY THE ALREADY DASTARDLY PUZZLE THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAD MADE EVEN MORE DASTARDLY?!"

I thought back to the previous room, where the floor had been littered with blue X's and the path ha been blocked off by spikes. Fortunately, between Ninten's Telekinesis and my hop-scotch skills we had made it, but the room had been genuinely tricky.

"You enhanced the previous room?" Ninten asked.

"YES! I MAY HAVE UNDERESTIMATED YOU ONCE, BUT NO MORE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL COME AT YOU WITH ALL HE'S GOT!"

I saw Ninten smirk.

"If you say so. Give us your best!"

"NYEHEHEHE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GIVE YOU HIS BEST, MOST ASSUREDLY! FOR THE PUZZLE BEFORE YOU IS THE MOST FIENDISH PUZZLE IMAGINABLE!"

I looked at the grey floor in front of us as Ninten scoffed.

"Really?"

"OH, DEFINITELY! THIS MACHINE!" PAPYRUS patted a metal box beside him, "WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DOCTOR ALPHYS! ONCE I THROUGH THIS SWITCH, THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR. EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! FOR REAL THIS TIME! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM...YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT SOMEMONSTER! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES! SWIM THROUGH THEM IF YOU LIKE, BUT...IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU! ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, IT WILL ALSO ELECTROCUTE YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP...SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY. AND FINALLY, PINK TILES! THEY DO NOTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU WANT!"

Ninten and I stared at Papyrus open mouthed as he finished his explanation, not talking a breath once. PAPYRUS just laughed.

"THINK YOU CAN STILL DEFEAT THIS PUZZLE?"

I gave Ninten a worried look. He caught my eye and gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes."

PAPYRUS's eye sockets narrowed.

"VERY WELL! YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE! ACTIVATE, GREAT PUZZLE MACHINE!"

PAPYRUS threw the switch and I watched nervously as the ground in front of us alight with neon colors. As the Great Puzzle Machine whirred and beeped I grew dizzy and glanced at Ninten. He was staring at the panels intently, eyes glowing.

_It won't do him any good._

The beeping became faster and faster until my head hurt, until with a loud ear grating buzz the ground became...All pink.

I stared at the ground.

Ninten stared at the ground.

PAPYRUS, still frozen in his pose, stared at the ground.

I glanced at Ninten. Ninten wordlessly took a step onto the tiled ground.

Nothing happened and I followed him until we were in front of PAPYRUS.

The skeleton was still staring at the ground and I began to get worried.

"DARN IT DARN IT DARN IT DARN IT!"

I jumped back as PAPYRUS stomped the ground, his eyes glowing orange.

"WHY! WHY CAN'T I CATCH YOU! ALL MY PUZZLES, FAIL! YOU'VE BEATEN ALL OF THEM! HOW!"

PAPYRUS stopped stomping the ground and stared at nothing morosely.

"IS IT THAT...I'M A FAILURE? WILL I NEVER BECOME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD?"

PAPYRUS's voice had lost all it's energy and that wasn't right. It didn't sound right, this wasn't what PAPYRUS was-

"Well, it's more like the puzzle failed you, right?"

PAPYRUS and I both turned to Ninten. Ninten was playing with a strand of his hair, looking away.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"I mean, you didn't make this puzzle, right? So of course it doesn't have the same quality as your puzzles. Your puzzles are always high quality."

"YES, WELL, ONES PUZZLES MOST ALWAYS BE 100 PERCENT…" PAPYRUS said somewhat proudly.

"Of course. You've got to give it your all no matter what, right?"

"YES, OF COURSE."

"So, this doesn't really count, right? I mean, if you made this puzzle, we'd probably starve or something."

"HUMAN, I WOULD NEVER LET YOU STARVE!" PAPYRUS chided and I felt warm. Ninten smiled.

"Well, should we try it again?"

"WHAT?"

_What?_

Ninten scuffed the snow with his shoes.

"I mean, it's only fair, right?"

"YOU WOULD DO THAT?" PAPYRUS asked softly.

Ninten glanced at me.

_Don't do it. this puzzle literally is impossible._

I clapped my hands and smiled at Ninten.

"Of course," Ninten told PAPYRUS.

PAPYRUS sniffled- and suddenly I was in a bone crushing hug from the skeleton.

"YOU HUMANS ARE AMAZING! YOU WOULD RETRY A PUZZLE, JUST FOR ME? TRULY, YOU ARE THE BEST OF MONSTERS!"

I smiled even as PAPYRUS crushed the breath out of both of us and patted him on the back. The hug, while crushing, was nice. Sorta like Mom's…

I felt PAPYRUS tense and I glanced at Ninten. Ninten was looking at PAPYRUS strangely.

"BUT…"

PAPYRUS suddenly stood up, dropping us to the ground. I tried to step towards him but Ninten pulled me back.

"YOU ARE HUMANS…" PAPYRUS said slowly.

PAPYRUS?

PAPYRUS closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

I tried to move towards the skeleton.

"Frisk-" Ninten began.

I pulled myself away from him and took a step towards PAPYRUS, intent on cheering him up-

When the world became black and white and you feel shock, fear, and SOUL crushing-sadness as PAPYRUS opens his eyes, expression grim.

"I MUST CAPTURE THE HUMANS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey: Urgh, what happened...?
> 
> Lesser Dog: Bark!
> 
> Flowey: Wha-What the hell are you doing here?
> 
> Lesser Dog: Bark!
> 
> Flowey: Hey, get away! GET AWAY!
> 
> Lesser Dog: Bark! BarkBarkBarkBark!
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Nice to see that they're gone. Don't think the Flower was happy with me.
> 
> I could say that I had writer's block. I could say that I was unhappy with the previous stories and was semi-re-writing them to be like this present chapter. I could say I was hit by a car.
> 
> What I will say (that is important) is that PSI:MoM is back! And weekly, too! I promise that this story will update weekly until finished!
> 
> (Baring unforeseen real life things and exams.)
> 
> Let's hope we can keep that up, yeah?
> 
> Tune in next time, for the "Bonetrousle Hustle"!
> 
> Remember to read and review!


	11. Bonetrousle Hustle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUMANS! YOU KNOW STAND BEFORE THE GREAT PAPYRUS! EN GUARDE!  
> or Frisk flirts with a skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Undertale or MOTHER. They belong to Toby Fox and Shigesato Itoi respectively.
> 
> Hah, I told you all! What did I say! Posted weekley!
> 
> Flowey: Weekly nothing, it's Friday!
> 
> That's still this week through!
> 
> Flowey: You know what, I'm not going to argue with you, of all people.
> 
> I'm taking that as an insult.
> 
> Flowey: Cause it is! Now get on with it!
> 
> Onto the chapter!

**Chapter 11: Bonetrousle Hustle**

_PAPYRUS blocks the way!_

Ninten pulls you out of the way, but Papyrus doesn't attack. You're too busy staring at the skeleton to hear what Ninten's saying. Papyrus stares straight ahead, not looking at you.

"Frisk! Get your head in in the fight!"

You wince at the word fight but resign yourself to the fact that you were going to have to fight Papyrus.

You'll SPARE him no matter what.

_Papyrus. 8 Attack, 2 Defense. Likes to say "Nyeh heh heh!"._

"NYEH HEH HEH!"

You could tell Papyrus's heart wasn't fully into the laugh. Papyrus strikes a pose before throwing his hands out. You tense as bones fly erupt from the ground, rushing towards you.

_Rush isn't the word I'd use._

The bones pass by you and Ninten at a walking pace, not coming within a foot of either of you.

"What is he doing…?" You hear Ninten mutter.

You hope that Papyrus not attacking meant that it'd be easier to SPARE him.

You tell Papyrus you don't want to fight.

Papyrus is silent as he throws his hands out, more bones erupting from the ground and giving you a wide berth.

"What the heck are you doing!?"

You start as Ninten yells, his eyes glowing.

"If you're going to attack us, then do it, you...you...eggplant!"

You immediately chide Ninten for his language.

"HOW SELFLESS..."

You turn towards Papyrus, who looked oddly happy and sad at the same time.

"YOU WANT ME TO FEEL BETTER ABOUT FIGHTING YOU..." Papyrus sniffs, "I DON'T DESERVE YOUR HUMILITY!"

Papyrus sends out another few bones and they veer wildly away from you.

_Looks like insults won't work._

You blink as an idea occurs to you.

You move a couple of steps forward, ignoring Ninten, and flirt with Papyrus.

"Y-Y-Y-You l-l-look very h-handsome…! C-Come here oft-ten…?"

You give Papyrus a thumbs up, smiling slyly.

_More like shyly…_

You feel Ninten glaring at you. You continue smiling at Papyrus, whose cheekbones are blushing orange.

"WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!"

Papyrus points at you dramatically and you freeze up.

_C'mon, pull up the charm!_

You gulp and try to speak.

"I-I-I...have no redeeming qualities."

... _What was that?_

You scuff the snow with your boots.

"OH NO! THAT HUMILITY... IT REMINDS ME OF, MYSELF! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!"

Papyrus coughs into his fist and looks away. You stare at him hopefully.

"I-I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A ...DATE WITH YOU?" Papyrus asks.

You nod vigorously.

"R-R-IGHT! WE'LL DATE...LATER. AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!"

Papyrus thrusts his arms out again and the bones erupt from the ground and rush towards you. You freeze at the sudden attack.

"PK Fire!"

The bones are set alight and burn to ashes under the intense fire. You start as Ninten lands next to you.

"What were you thinking?" Ninten growls.

Still feeling slightly angry, you turn towards him- and falter.

Ninten's eyes glowed red.

It was only for a brief moment but in that brief moment they were as red as blood. As red as your SOUL. As red as your eyes.

You blink and Ninten's eyes are normal.

_Looks like Papyrus is thinking about your date._

You turn to see Papyrus dabbing Bone Cologne behind his ears, muttering.

"WHAT SHOULD I WEAR…? WHAT SHOULD I COOK…!"

You feel touched by how nervous Papyrus is about your 'date'.

"Frisk, what's the plan?" Ninten asks quietly.

You don't have a plan. But you can't tell Ninten that. So you puff out your chest. And you SPARE PAPYRUS.

For a moment nothing happens as PApyrus stares at you. You stare back at the skeleton, refusing to look away.

"SO, YOU WON'T FIGHT…"

PAPYRUS takes a breath.

"THEN LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!"

You blink as Papyrus gathers familiar light blue magic.

_Just stand still!_

PAPYRUS unleashes his magic, large light blue bones sprouting from the ground and rushing towards you. You grab Ninten's hand and remain still. Ninten does the same and the blue bones pass by your harmlessly.

_If this is it, then-_

Your legs buckle and you fall to the snow as the weight of what feels like a house pushes onto your shoulder. You try to breath and you notice your SOUL has turned a deep dark blue and you see the white bones rushing towards you and you try to get up but can't-

You suddenly fly through the air and land with an off in the snow. You hear a dull thwack and you struggle to sit up.

When you do you see Ninten face down on the snow, his SOUL as blue as yours. For a moment your SOUL leaps into your throat and you only calm down when Ninten moans and tries to pull himself up.

_SOUL magic?!_

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW!" PAPYRUS proclaimed, "THAT'S MY ATTACK!"

With great difficulty you get up to your feet and shuffle towards Ninten. As you help him up you wince at the damage to his SOUL.

Ninten gave you a look.

"Guess this will be harder than we thought," he muttered.

You nod and look at PAPYRUS. PAPYRUS stares back and you wonder why he's not attacking-

_He's waiting for you to take your turn._

You can't help but smile a little. Even when trying to FIGHT you PAPYRUS was being nice.

You see Ninten form something in his hands and you immediately put a hand over them. Ninten gives you a look and you shake your head.

No fighting.

Ninten sighs but doesn't prepare an attack and you turn towards PAPYRUS and tell him you aren't going to fight.

PAPYRUS's eyeridge creases for a moment before he thrusts out his hands again.

"NYEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Normal coloured bones rush towards you and still holding Ninten's hand you jump.

The bones start small and you hop over them easily even though you're blue. But soon walls of bone as tall as you start to show up and it takes all your power to jump over them.

You think that without Ninten's PSI both of you might have gone down in PAPYRUS's second attack. But you don't and as you land sloppily on the ground you SPARE PAPYRUS again.

"HMM, SO YOU'VE BEHOLDEN MY BLUE ATTACK...NO MATTER! TAKE THIS!"

More bones erupt from the ground but this time they were joined by bones hanging in the air. As they come towards you you feel afraid for a moment before taking a breath and moving.

A hop over a bone that turns into a slide under another one. Through it all you and Ninten still hold hands and somehow you get past this attack too.

"Hah, is that all you go-!"

Ninten's remark was cut off by a bones rushing past him, sending him to the ground, his SOUL dimmer.

"TRY JUMPING! IF YOU HOLD THE...WAIT, HOW DO YOU JUMP HIGHER AGAIN?"

You ignore PAPYRUS and kneel down to help Ninten up.

"Okay, that was a hit and run," he said somewhat groggy.

When you ask him if he's okay he waves a hand.

"Yeah, fine. No more smart remarks from me…"

_Good luck with that._

You resist the urge to smile just a little and turn towards PAPYRUS, sparing him once more.

"GIVE UP, HUMANS! YOU CAN'T HOPE TO BEAT ME! NOT WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK, NYEHEHEHEH!"

You're wholly unprepared for the bones that appear behind you and you hastily pull Ninten to his feet and hop over them, almost falling into the next set of bones. Soon you're surrounded, bones coming in forwards and backwards. You wince as the occasional bone nicks you but both you and Ninten make it without too much damage. Ninten's panting though, and you wonder if you should rummage in your bag for food.

"SEE? DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK, HUMANS!"

You make a face and spare PAPYRUS again.

This time a few of the bones are blue, mixed in with normal bones. You cry out as a towering bones separates you from Ninten and you try to reach him again, weaving through blue and white bones like a ballerina.

You're too clumsy though and a blue bones hits you as you dodge a white one. For a moment you're bombarded by bones and when you finally move your SOUL is half as dim as it should be.

"Frisk!"

Ninten runs up to you and you sigh as he uses PSI Life-Up, aches and pains fading.

"Frisk, are you sure we can keep dodging him…?" Ninten asks you.

You stare at PAPYRUS, who grins at you. If PAPYRUS's attacks became harder and harder, then…But fighting PAPYRUS...

You scrunch your face up and tell Ninten that you wouldn't fight, no matter what. Ninten sighs but doesn't say anything else, and you SPARE PAPYRUS.

"NYEHEHEHEHEH! I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!"

More bones erupt from the ground and as you and Ninten dodge PAPYRUS speaks.

"PAPYRUS: HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Bones of blue and white surround you and Ninten and you leap with all your might over them and SPARE PAPYRUS.

"PAPYRUS: UNPARALLELED SPAGHETTORE!"

The bones same in waves this time, rising and lowering like ocean waves. You trip over the tip of a wave of bones mid jump and are saved from faceplanting by a sudden psychic tug from Ninten.

You SPARE PAPYRUS.

PAPYRUS rubs the back of his skull.

"UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME! PROBABLY."

The bones come in higher and higher waves and the only reason you don't get steamrolled is Ninten. But as the attack ends Ninten's eyes are glassy and he wobbles, and you realize you can't really on him the whole time.

You SPARE PAPYRUS.

"THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!"

Bones as tall as you are come from all sides and you jump with all your strength over each one. Ninten just hovers, looking exceptionally tired as he plops back down to the ground. You give Ninten another worried look and SPARE PAPYRUS.

"MY BROTHER-" PAPYRUS hesitated, "-WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE AT ALL."

The bones are smaller but come in faster and you hop madly over each one, some of the bones overlapping. Ninten once more hovers in the air and you see PAPYRUS frown. The bones stop and Ninten lands on the ground, only to stumble to his knees. You cry out and put a hand on his shoulders, but he brushes you off.

"I'm fine...I'll be fine…" he says breathlessly.

You bite the bottom of your lip.

_He's definitely not fine._

Hesitantly you SPARE PAPYRUS.

"I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS!" PAPYRUS declares happily and his hands crackle with magic.

Bones surround you and you hop over each one, gasping for air. Ninten hovers into the air-

And with a crack a bone slams into him. You watch in horror as Ninten plummets to the ground and the bones below. The bones disappear suddenly and your SOUL glows red once more. You hardly notice though as another weight settles on your SOUL, this one dark and choking. You run up to Ninten's body and you shake him, yelling his name.

You can't see his SOUL and he's cold and he doesn't move and your throat burns and you feel stinging behind your eyes and the weight on your SOUL increases and why couldn't it have been you-?

Warmth stings your fingers and you blink away tears, not believing your eyes. Hesitantly you move your hand and you gasp as you see a tiny spark of pink.

"HUMAN!"

You start as PAPYRUS runs up to you and you immediately cover Ninten with you body.

PAPYRUS stops as you glare at him, faltering.

You yell at PAPYRUS not to come closer. You want to yell at him more but his expression immediately becomes so heartbroken that you falter.

"ALAS! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I MADE SURE TO KEEP WATCH ON YOUR SOULS, BUT- NO. THAT DOESN'T MATTER. I HAVE HURT YOU, HUMANS! AND IN MY GREED TO BE RECOGNIZED, I ALMOST THREW AWAY THE RECOGNITION I ALREADY HAD! HOW COULD I NOT SEE IT BEFORE? YOU TWO HUMANS ARE MY FRIENDS! YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND TO ME. AND WHAT HAVE I DONE WITH THAT KINDNESS? WHY I THREW IT AWAY LIKE A CUR! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND AM I? NO, I CAN NO LONGER CALL YOU TWO MY FRIENDS! I-I-I-!"

You hug PAPYRUS and he becomes speechless. You continue hugging him and tell him you forgive him.

"H-HUMAN?"

You continue to hug PAPYRUS and as color bleeds back into the world I felt PAPYRUS slowly hug me back.

"WHY?" PAPYRUS asks softly.

And it didn't take me long to answer. PAPYRUS may have attacked us, but then again everyone we met attacked us. I knew at the bottom of my heart that PAPYRUS was a good person, and…

"I want to be your friend…" I said.

PAPYRUS was silent for a moment and I was worried that he'd reject me or he'd capture the two of us. Ninten and I had lost, after all. My fears were dashed as PAPYRUS suddenly grabbed me below the arms and hoisted me into the air. The skeleton beamed at you, grin in full force.

"OF COURSE, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND!"

I laughed as PAPYRUS spun me around and told PAPYRUS that my name was Frisk.

PAPYRUS paused before spinning me around again.

"FRISK! FROM NOW ON, YOU ARE THE FRIEND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"I'm fine, thank you…"

PAPYRUS and I stopped and stared down at Ninten. Ninten groaned and sat up with some effort.

"Don't mind me…" he wheezed.

I immediately wriggled out of PAPYRUS's grasp and landed next to him.

Was he alright?

Ninten just smiled and flashed a thumbs up.

"I'm fine...Just a bit tired…"

_More than just a bit._

Ninten's already pale skin had a greyish tinge to it and there were bags around his dull eyes.

He's was obviously not fine!

"No, really, I am…" Ninten insisted weakly.

"HUMAN, I MUST AGREE WITH FRISK. YOU DO NOT LOOK WELL AT ALL!" PAPYRUS said.

Ninten tried to stand up but seemed unable to.

"Hah...Well, I've been using PSI all day, and without a PSI Stone either...I'll be fine after a good rest."

AH, IN THAT CASE! HUMAN, FRISK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS INVITES YOU TO MY HUMBLE ABODE!" PAPYRUS said.

I glanced at Ninten, who shrugged.

"I'm fine with that…"

Was he?

"Of course," Ninten said, before turning to PAPYRUS.

"Well? Lead the way, great PAPYRUS."

OF COURSE, HUMAN! LET'S GO, NYEHEHEHEH!"

I almost yelped as PAPYRUS grabbed me in one arm and Ninten in another. A moment later Ninten and I were perched on each of PAPYRUS's shoulders and he ran down the path, cackling. I laughed along with him and Ninten just rested. As we ran we ran past many snow sculptures of odd winding shapes. It wasn't until I heard the bark that I realized what they were and I turned to see Lesser Dog running next to us on all fours. I waved and Lesser Dog barked, following us as PAPYRUS ran.

"AH, I ALMOST FORGOT! HUMANS! WATCH AS I SHOW YOU THE SKILLS OF A TRUE PUZZLE MASTER!"

I didn't understand what PAPYRUS was saying till I saw the icy ground before us, familiar blue X's on certain spots. Before I could even think, PAPYRUS ran onto the ice- and continued to run, legs blurring as he ran to each X until he touched them all and sliding down the icy path into the thick dark woods in front of us.

There was a moment of total darkness and when we slid out of the woods I squinted at the sudden light, gloomy though it was. Then I blinked and rubbed my eyes, making sure they were working correctly.

Ninten had snow bunny ears on top of his cap. PAPYRUS had one of those weird wigs old people wore and Lesser Dog had a top hat. I tentatively put a hand to the top of my head gently and felt something that felt like a bow-

PAPYRUS stepped onto the snow again and I made a noise of disappointment as the snow fell off. I kinda wanted to take a picture…

PAPYRUS continued to run, not slowing down at all. Not even when those teenage monsters from before stepped into their way.

"Hey, wait, aren't those-?" Chilldrake began, only for PAPYRUS to zoom past them.

I turned around in time to see the teenage monsters whirling around like little tops and couldn't help but laugh.

PAPYRUS cackled, though I didn't know if he was laughing at what he had just done or laughing because I was laughing.

No, PAPYRUS wasn't slowing down at all as we ran past multiple snow...mounds?

_They're snow poffs._

I blinked and was almost thrown off as PAPYRUS suddenly stopped. I turned towards him, asking him what was wrong. PAPYRUS's face was impassive and everything suddenly became darker-

I turned slowly to see a massive armored figure looming over us.

_Great Dog!_

PAPYRUS backed up as the figure stepped towards us.

"OH, HELLO, GREATER DOG," PAPYRUS began slowly, "IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU."

BARK.

Greater Dog took a step towards us and PAPYRUS took a step back.

"GREATER DOG, WHILE I WOULD LOVE TO STAY," PAPYRUS sounded nervous, "I'M AFRAID I MUST GO. I... I HAVE GUESTS, AS YOU CAN SEE!"

I waved hesitantly and waited for Ninten to say something. When he didn't i glanced at him and saw him napping against the crook of PAPYRUS's neck.

BARK.

"REALLY, GREATER DOG, I'M AFRAID THAT I MUST BE GOING!"

BARK!

I saw Greater Dog's eyes shine and PAPYRUS jerked back as Greater Dog pounced.

"NOT THE HEAD!"

BARK!

Bark!

I had shut my eyes as Greater Dog pounced and I opened them slowly when I realized that they weren't being savaged by a barrage of licking. What I saw almost melted my heart.

Greater Dog was on all fours, barking happily as Lesser Dog yapped at him. The two dogs ran for a while, batting at each other, before spinning around each other and running into the distance.

I couldn't help but coo.

"...RIGHT, LET'S GO! BEFORE THEY COME BACK!"

PAPYRUS broke into a swift trot, leaving behind the two Dog Guards. I was sad to see them go, but to be honest I was more excited to finally get to Snowdin- and Mom- again.

PAPYRUS slowed as a long rickety rope bridge came into view. I gave the bridge a worried look.

"WORRY NOT FRISK, THIS BRIDGE IS PERFECTLY SAFE!" PAPYRUS proclaimed, stepping onto the bridge. The bridge didn't budge and PAPYRUS walked across it, though slower than before.

"WE ARE ONLY A FEW STEPS FROM SNOWDIN TOWN, FRISK! HUMAN!"

I laughed and told PAPYRUS that his name was Ninten.

"I KNEW THAT! BUT HE MUST GIVE ME HIS NAME HIMSELF!"

Why?

"OTHERWISE IT DOESN'T COUNT-"

PAPYRUS stopped. I wondered why and turned forward.

And my blood froze as I saw Flowey waiting for us on the other side, smiling.

"Howdy~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey: Wait, you're ending it there?
> 
> It seemed like a good idea. Nice cliffhanger.
> 
> Flowey: You're just doing this to piss me off, aren't you?
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Flowey: You'll get yours soon. But not today. No, today, those brats will get theirs! and I'll get those SOULS! AHAHAHAHA-
> 
> Right, I'll interrupt you there.
> 
> Tune in next time to see what happens! Remember to read and review!


	12. Snowdin Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans narrates this one!  
> Or where sans muses over the changes in the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Undertale or MOTHER. They belong to Toby Fox and Shigesato Itoi.
> 
> Sorry about that hiatus, but midterms grabbed me by my neck.
> 
> Flowey: Is that your excuse?
> 
> Not an excuse. A reason. Normal posting will continue from now till the next set of exams.
> 
> Flowey:...Fine. I can accept that. This story of your's is going to end soon, anyway.
> 
> Oh, really?
> 
> Flowey: Oh please! We both know that I know everything about the Underground. Everything that damn brat will do. I will win. And you will fail. Even with that stupid psychic brat.
> 
> Really?
> 
> Flowey: Oh, yes! I hope that brat's psychic powers can show him the future, cause otherwise...HE. STANDS. NO. CHANCE.
> 
> ...
> 
> We'll see.  
> In any case, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 12: Snowdin Spirit**

"They sure are taking a long time," Toriel murmured.

I blinked and turned towards Tori. She was still in her disguise, though I wasn't sure why. Nobody would recognize her, after all. Then again, as far as I knew, in almost all of the timelines Tori had never, ever left the RUINS. So maybe assuming was a dangerous move.

The encroaching panic of the idea that the timeline had gone horribly awry was washed away when Grillby walked up to them, staring at them curiously.

"ah, hey Grillby," I said.

Grillby crackled and Red Bird cleared his throat.

"He wants to know if you guys want to order anything-"

"i know," I chuckled and quirked an eyeridge at Grillby, "what's wrong, grill? shy?"

Grillby just crackled and I huffed and glanced at Tori.

"you want anything? grillby's food is to die for."

Tori gave a wane smile.

"As heavenly as it might be, I'm afraid I'm not hungry at the moment."

I stared at Tori before shrugging. I wouldn't push it. Tori had been nervous since they had left the Child and the Anomaly, even if she had tried to hide it through their tour of Snowdin. For a brief moment Tori had seemed to forget her anxiety when in the library, talking to the librarians (I had just been sitting in the corner, trying not to sleep)- but as soon as they had left that worry had come back full force.

Not that there was no reason to be worried. It was taking those kids a while to get here. Snowdin forest wasn't that hard to get through…

"just some ketchup, grillby," I said.

Grillby nodded and placed a ketchup bottle-(I knew that Grillby kept a bunch of ketchup bottles beneath the counter, just for me. It was sorta touching.)- in front of me. I grinned and took the bottle.

"thanks grillby."

Grillby nodded and walked towards another dinner. I grabbed the bottle and was about to chug before remembering Tori was still there.

"uh…" he glanced at Tori, "you don't mind, do you?"

Tori shook her head and smiled.

"No, I don't."

She seemed sincere so I unscrewed the cap off the bottle and began to drink.

"Is that...Any good?"

Toriel's question jared him and I blinked.

"what?"

"Is...ketchup a good drink?" Toriel asked, her tone careful yet curious.

I gave it some thought.

"yeah, it's pretty tasty. it's a bit of an acquired taste though."

"I see. Then I shall just stick to water."

I shrugged and went back to his ketchup.

After a moment Toriel asked Grillby for a glass of water, still looking nervous.

…

What was taking those kids so long? PAPS shouldn't have been giving them that much trouble. Nor should any of the Forest Puzzles. And aside from the teenagers, the monsters of Snowdin were  _chill_  folk.

Absentminded, I took my hand out of my pocket and glanced at the device I held.

I almost spit out my ketchup when I saw the bright analog number one on the screen.

I always kept one of my pocket recorders on my at all times. It helped me keep track of how many times the timeline had been reset. Of course, I had to reset the count occasionally (when I first made the prototype it had blinked infinity at me before exploding.) I had reset it just after I had brought Toriel to Snowdin. And the count had remained zero until now.

Maybe the kid had just run into some monsters? Nothing too much to worry about (I suddenly felt guilty about that thought and glanced at Toriel, who was taking sips of water, oblivious to the Reset).

I nodded. A single reset wasn't too much to worry about-

The recorder now read two.

Something was wrong.

"uh, tori?" I began.

Toriel glanced at me and smiled.

"What is it?"

"uh, i was thinking of checking up on my brother. He and those kids are taking a long time getting here-"

Toriel stood up so quickly that I realized that she was a lot more nervous than had she let on.

"Ah, we should definitely go check on them then!"

I nodded and stood up, placing the ketchup bottle inside my jacket.

"grillby, put everything on my tab."

Grillby crackled and Red Bird cleared his throat.

"He say's your tab is now 50000g."

"kay. i'll pay it next time, grillb."

Grillby kept crackling, cleaning a glass. I turned to Toriel.

"C'mon, let's go see what's keeping them."

* * *

"Well, they're not at the bridge yet."

Toriel blinked and looked at the Snowdin Bridge.

"Is that the same bridge from the settlement of Snowdin?" she asked, shocked.

"well, i don't know bout that, but it is pretty old, tori."

I looked around. The snow hadn't been disturbed, and the traps on the bridge were still unsprung (not that my brother would ever use those traps).

I glanced at the recorder again. It still read two and-

"sans!"

I looked up quickly in time to see my brother run into view, the two kids on his shoulders. Even from across the bridge I could hear PAPYRUS.

"-I'M JUST WONDERING WHY YOU SEEM SO WORRIED, HUMAN! THE SNOWDIN BRIDGE IS COMPLETELY SAFE-"

"My Child!"

I watched as Toriel's call caught the kid's attention. They perked up and waved eagerly at Toriel and I could see the tension bleed from the kid's shoulder. The other kid sagged and leaned against my brother, clearly tired.

"HEY, BROTHER! WE'RE BACK!" PAPYRUS yelled.

"well, get on over here then, bro," I yelled back.

PAPYRUS quickly made his way across the bridge, and I relaxed slightly as he did-

But the kid still looked nervous and I was getting a bad feeling-

"Howdy there~!"

My blood froze and PAPYRUS stopped in place as a large vine curled around the bridge, blocking his path. And the flower popped into view on the other side of the bridge, grinning.

"Now, why are you in such a hurry, PAPYRUS?"

I jerked away as Toriel's paws caught aflame, bright fire crackling. But there wasn't anything she could do. The flower had positioned himself so that PAPS and the kids were always between him and her (if there was one thing that never changed, it was how much I hated that smug flower)

The flower slithered towards PAPYRUS, who stood there, glancing at the thorny vines behind him.

"I see you've got the humans, PAPYRUS! Now c'mon and give them to me," the flower smiled.

PAPYRUS hesitated. Before lifting his hands up, magic sparking.

I blinked in surprise and the flower paused. My brother had never raised a hand against the flower before, as far as I knew.

"PAPYRUS?"

"FLOWEY! I AM AFRAID THAT I CANNOT GIVE YOU THE HUMANS! THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!"

"Well, I'M your friend too, aren't I?" the flower said sweetly, after a moment.

"OF COURSE...SO, IF YOU COULD LET US GO…?" PAPYRUS asked politely.

The flower stared at PAPYRUS. PAPYRUS stared back, magic still crackling in his hands as Frisk clung to him.

"...Heh. Of all the times for you to grow a backbone... **YOU REALLY CHOSE A BAD TIME!** "

The flower's vines jerked taut before rushing towards PAPYRUS. And PAPYRUS shrugged the kids off his shoulders and into his arms, curling around them- As the vines collided against walls of bone.

"Sup."

The flower whirled around and bared his teeth at me. I just waved lazily, pulling my magic tighter into my body in preparation to fight (and to make the lights in his eyesockets blink out. Not that intimidation worked on the flower…)

"howya doing?"

" **Smiley-trashbag….!"**

"couldn't help but overhear you talking about a bad time."

" **..."**

"Wanna see a really  **Bad Time?** "

I grinned at the flower and was happy to see the hesitation flicker past his face.

"This isn't over, Smiley-Trashbag!"

And the flower suddenly disappeared, burrowing back into the ground.

I sighed in relief and relaxed, feeling tired. PAPYRUS looked up and tentatively stood up, looking around.

"WHERE DID HE GO?"

"hell if i know bro."

"SANS! LANGUAGE!"

"alright. heck if i know."

I just smiled as his brother scolded him (and I felt something in me fizz away in relief as the fact that my brother was fine, was okay, sank in) and turned towards the kid.

"hey. howya doing?"

The kid opened their mouth-

"My Child!"

Only for Toriel to rush onto the bridge and enveloping them into a bone crushing hug.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Are-?"

I smiled as Toriel fussed over the kid. And my smile only grew wider as the kid blushed happily under her fussing, clearly embarrassed but enjoying it.

Deciding to give them some privacy, I turned towards the other kid. And blinked.

The other kid looked dead on his feet, swaying as he stood. The other kid's skin was pale and he kept squinting.

"kid, you okay?" I asked.

The kid blinked at him before nodding and almost falling to the ground.

"I'm fine. Just...tired."

"you look more than just tired kid."

"Not...a kid…" the other kid muttered, "I'll be fine...just need to sleep-"

The kid was about to say something else before blinking. I moved to help the kid as he suddenly fell, only to realize that the kid was kneeling. I followed the kids gaze and saw, where the flower had been, a camera. It was an old timey camera, decorated with faded colorful stickers.

The flower must have dropped it. But why would the flower be carrying a camera-?

The kid grabbed the camera and I realized that the kid was shaking violently. Before I could do anything, the kid dropped the camera and clutched my head, moaning. This caught everyone's attention.

"kid?"

"HUMAN-?"

"Ninten?"

"Ninten…?"

The camera glowed and the kid fell to the ground, dead still. And as everyone rushed towards him I could here soft singing in the background.

' _Take a melody~_

_Simple as can be~_

_Give it some words~'_

* * *

I watched as Toriel put a wet cloth on the kids forehead. The queen (though at this point I was the only one who knew that) had shed her disguise and was gently tending to the unconscious child. The Fallen Child was fidgeting next to her, helping in whatever way they could. And PAPYRUS-

"SANS! WHERE IS THE SAUCE?"

-PAPYRUS was making spaghetti to 'nurse Ninten back to health'. I didn't stop his brother, because there was a good chance that PAPS's plan would work.

"probably in the fridge, bro."

"HMM. I SHALL CHECK ONCE AGAIN THEN."

"good luck."

I walked up to Toriel and the kids. The other kid looked, to put it bluntly, like a corpse. His skin was a grayish pale and his chest barely moved as he breathed.

I glanced at Toriel and cleared my throat.

"is he going to be okay?"

Toriel started and turned towards me, before glancing at Frisk.

"Frisk, why don't you go see what PAPYRUS is doing?"

Frisk frowned but didn't say anything as they walked towards the kitchen, glancing at Ninten once last time. As soon as they were out of hearing distance Toriel gave a long sigh.

"not good?" he asked.

Toriel looked at the kid somberly before speaking.

"My magic doesn't seem to be doing anything. As far as I can tell, he is perfectly healthy, but-!"

Toriel glared at nothing in particular. I thought for a moment.

"well, the kid said he was exhausted, right? maybe he just needs some sleep?"

"I hope so…"

There was a crashing sound from the kitchen and Toriel was standing up in an instant and running towards it. I watched her go before turning back to the kid.

To be honest, I was junk at healing magic. That was more PAPYRUS'S forte. But I was good at other things, and-

I closed an eye and stared at the kid's SOUL.

The dusty pink SOUL shone, but it was now misshapen and light shined through small cracks in it.

Cracked SOULs were never good things, at all. At least, for monsters. I wasn't sure how it worked with humans. And I certainly didn't know how it worked with psychics.

"hmmm…"

I opened both my eyes and stared at the unconscious kid for a moment. I could could hear barking coming from the kitchen, followed by a yelp from Toriel and PAPYRUS's frantic yelling.

It didn't look like anyone would miss me right now, so-

* * *

-I had time to check up on somethings. I walked up to the laboratory desk and took the camera that the flower had dropped onto the desk. I stared at it for a moment, trying to see why it caused such a big reaction from the kid. Couldn't have been any chemicals, otherwise it would've affected the other kid too. And even without looking at it I could tell there wasn't any magic on it. Still…

I closed my right eye again.

The camera remained monochrome, still no sign of any magic on it. I sighed and turned around, thinking-

Pink flashed in my peripheral.

I turned around and stared at the camera, still colorless. Narrowing my eyes, I slowly turned my head until the camera was just in the farthest corner of my vision. And the camera became pink again. I kept still and tried to stare at it as best I could, but I couldn't make anything out. I sighed and sat down on my chair, leaning back.

(This was the most work I'd done in days.)

...It hadn't been the same pink as the kid's SOUL. But the fact that the camera and the SOUL both were lightish red was definitely a point of interest...Now, if only I could find a reason why the camera had no magic signature on...it…

...zzzzz…

…

I woke up slowly and yawned, stretching until my joints popped.

Now, where was I?

Oh yeah. The anomaly.

I stood up and looked around. The camera still stood there, innocently.

Hmmm…

A moment later I was prying the camera open, the lights shut off so as to not damage any of the film inside. By only the light of my eyes, it was a tough task, but eventually I found a film that appeared to be developed. Closing the camera and putting it in the drawer, I turned on the lights to get a better look at the picture.

A smiling blonde human woman greeted me.

I was struck with a sense of strong familiarity and I quickly put down the picture and sat down.

That woman...She was familiar. And that was impossible, since the only human I knew was the kid. As far as I knew, they were the only human that fell into the Underground in all the timelines. At least until-

I blinked and thought for a moment. Then I grabbed the photo and stood up. I needed to check something. And for that-

* * *

-I stared at the Anomaly. He was still unconscious, and he still didn't look good. But the resemblance between the woman in the picture and the boy was easy to spot.

As I stared at the Anomaly I can vaguely hear PAPYRUS yell something about dating upstairs and I can hear Tori humming in the kitchen.

"...what are you, kid?" I mumble.

This was all kinds of confusing. Because this kid had never appeared in any of the other recorded timelines. And yet here was this picture of a human that looked like him. And I knew that the initial conditions of each timeline were the same.

They had to be. So-

* * *

-What was happening here?

I paced around in my lab.

None of this made any sense. The kid was an anomaly to this timeline only. And yet-

I looked up at the Slot Machine. It was the machine that he used to read data gathered from other timelines. Data sent from other me's. It was how I knew what was happening in the other timelines. How I kept track of all of them.

"...welp, might as well check," I sighed. I sat down in front of the Slot Machine and turned it on, waiting as it booped and beeped, before finally booming.

For a while it was mostly just the same old data, nothing terribly out of place. And then suddenly there was a blip. And another one. And a spike.

"play all unread message," i demanded.

"*Krztzzz-*"

" _timeline 7271998…"_ the sans recording the message intoned. I waited impatiently. Sending messages across timelines took a lot of magic and power. He wouldn't have sent a message unless something important had happened. And unless the timeline was about to be Reset.

" _I'll cut to the point,"_ the other sans sounded grim, " _this timeline has been going on as most usually do. the fallen child killed a few monsters, but they didn't seem to do it on purpose, and the flower is starting to get to them. so it looks like the timeline's going to be reset soon. but you knew that already, i guess...i'll cut to the chase. an anomaly has occurred in this timeline."_

i perked up at that, and started to listen closer.

" _doctor alphys has detected a signal. she was trying to beam anime from the surface, but it looks like she overshot. a lot. as far as i can tell, the signal is extraterrestrial in origin."_

I blinked.

"extraterrestrial?" i repeated.

" _yup, i know. color me surprised. anyway, i've deciphered as much as i could, considering, y'know...aliens, apparently. it...uh, it ain't good."_

over the timeline I knew that we sans had seen many, many, not good things. so for this sans to say that sent chills down my backbone.

" _i'll tack it on at the end of this recording. and that's about it, i guess. listen to that recording, bud. and if you hear the name giygas, run."_

I stared at the recording, stunned. tori had mentioned that the kid had told a story about an alien called giygas-

" _you'll see why. best of luck."_

there was a click of a recording and i flinched as sharp static started to play.

and somehow that wasn't the worst sound in the recording.

" _H...o….na….Ninten...so….ha...i...don't...sorry...Anna..._ _ **giygas**_ _...retur...gr...fath...here...ru…._ _ **Maria. Maria. Mother. Mother! MOTHER! WHERE...ARE...MOTHER!"**_

I started to back away from the machine slowly, as the words became more and more, well, the only word for it was demonic. The amount of rage in the voice dwarfed even the flower at his angriest.

" _ **MOTHER! DON'T LEAVE! DON'T LEAVE!DONTLEAVEDONTLEAVEDONTLEAVELEAVELEAVELEAVEHUMANSHATEKILLYOURFAULTKILLNOTHAPPYNOTHAPPYSADSADSAD-!"**_

the recording became silent abruptly and the machine light turned off, signaling the end of the recording. so i walked up to the machine, to save the recording (as much as i didn't want to) when-

" _ **...skeleton."**_

I stopped cold.

" _ **Underground. Hero. Humans. Monsters. Mother. MOTHER!...frisk. Frisk. Friskfriskfriskfriskfrsikfrisk-"**_

I quickly pulled the plug on the machine, not caring about what would happen to data. but even as i did, i could swear i heard the voice echo through the lab, darkening the lights and seeping into the corners.

* * *

My phone rang and I debated whether or not it was worth picking up. but it kept ringing and ringing, and eventually I lifted my head up from the table and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

It was from Tori.

I stared at the buzzing phone for a long time before answering it.

"yo."

"sans, where are you?" Tori asked.

"just in my room," i muttered, looking around the lab.

"...sans, are you alright?"

i resisted the temptation to sigh, cause that would only make her more worried, and thought quickly.

"i'm fine, tori. just working on some programming and stuff, you know?"

"I see…" Tori didn't sound completely convinced, but she didn't bring it up (which was a relief.)

"Well," she continued, "I'm making dinner, so come on downstairs, okay?"

"i'll be there in a flash, heh," i said, and hung up the phone-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-And walked into the living room, listening to the sound of PAPYRUS and Tori in the kitchen, when I spotted the Fallen Child and-

I stopped in my tracks. The other kid was awake and sitting up, though he was clearly still exhausted, leaning against the sofa back with half lidded eyes. The Fallen Child was sitting next to him, talking softly. As soon as I stepped into the living room the other kid turned ever so slightly to face me. The Fallen Child followed their gaze and spotted me. They waved after a hesitant moment and I made sure I was grinning as I walked up to them.

"yo. i see you're feeling better, kid."

The kid made a noise that could've been taken as a yes.

"still, you look  _bone_  tired."

The sound the kid made was definitely a groan. But the Fallen Child laughed, and I felt a little better.

"so, what's for dinner?" I asked.

The Fallen Child tilted their head and looked thoughtful.

"Apparently it's a surprise," the other kid rasped.

I nodded, silently deciding to go to Grillby's latter. I loved my brother, but anything involving him, food, and surprises was generally a humorous but not particularly edible result. Still, with Tori around, maybe-

Both kids almost jumped into the air when the kitchen exploded and i sighed.

"welp."

* * *

I had eventually convinced Tori that we could grab some Grillby's for dinner. She wasn't entirely happy with the result but since the kitchen was out of commission for the time being she didn't have much of a choice. And that's why I was currently waiting at the Grillby's counter with the Fallen Child. I glanced at them and watched as they stared wide eyed at everyone in the dinner in a combination of wonderment and nervousness.

I cleared my throat as Grillby made our order and prepared to give the Speech.

"so, whaddya think of my brother?"

The Fallen Child started, before smiling with a slight blush.

"He's super cool…"

I chuckled.

"of course he's cool. you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit every day."

The Fallen Child nodded and i continued with the Speech, talking about my brother, who the kid seemed really taken with (though they informed me that their date with PAPYRUS had ended platonically). When we reached the topic of the flower I had to deviate a bit from the script, since in this timeline the Fallen Child knew that PAPYRUS had been in contact with the flower (something that still made me furious, but was unfortunately another initial condition of the timelines). I offered them the idea that the talking flower that PAPYRUS had been talking about might've been the flower instead of an Echo Flower, and asked them to be careful.

The amount of determination in their eyes when they said they would made me believe that they really would try. But unfortunately the flower was the one person in the Underground that you couldn't hide from.

We sat in silence after I finished the script and I couldn't help but scratch myself awkwardly. Most of the time I gave the Speech during a break, not a whole dinner order. So Grillby still hadn't returned, and now there was an awkward silence, all because the timeline had changed so mu-

I blinked and glanced at the Fallen Child, debating for a moment whether to bring it up.

"so, aliens?"

The Fallen Child turned towards me and tilted their head in surprise.

"i heard about Ninten's story from tori. i'll admit, it's pretty hard to believe. but i guess the proof's right in front of my eyesockets, so…"

I scratched a cheekbone and wondered how to word this.

"...have you ever heard of something called giygas?"

Just saying the name seemed to darken the room slightly, and I wasn't sure if that was just my imagination. Based on the Fallen Child's reaction, they had indeed heard the name before.

"How…?" they began.

"tori mentioned the name once. i was sorta wondering about it."

"...He's the alien who hurt Ninten," The Fallen Child said, and i was momentarily surprised by the anger in their voice.

Unfortunately, I already knew that. Tori had already told me about the apparent alien who had tried to take over the Earth. Though she hadn't mentioned the unyielding rage part.

"do you know anything else?" I asked.

The Fallen Child shook their head and I sighed internally.

Welp. It looked like my best bet for getting info was going to be the other kid himself.

At that moment Grillby came out of the back kitchen, carrying bundle of hot greasy food, and I grined at the smell as he put it down in front of me.

"thanks grillb. just put it on my tab, kay?"

Grillby crackled but didn't say anything else and I stood up from the stool, hot food in hand as Red Bird translated, turning to the Fallen Child.

"Well, ready to go?"

They nodded quickly and slid of the stool, standing close to me and waving goodbye at Grillby.

"heh, then let's get going-"

* * *

"-and deliver this food," I announced, walking into the living room putting the food on the table.

The Fallen Child blinked and looked around in sheer confusion.

"SANS, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TELEPORTING LIKE THAT?" PAPYRUS scolded.

"to do it all the time?"

"I AM FAIRLY CERTAIN THAT I DID NOT SAY THAT," PAPYRUS cupped his chin in contemplation.

"bro, don't bust her skull about it-" "SANS!" "-c'mon, let's just eat."

Tori started unwrapping the bundles of food and I looked at Grillby's masterpieces in anticipation even as Tori made a face.

"Very well then. C'mon, Frisk, take a seat."

The Fallen Child finally broke out of their confusion and nodded, before scrunching their face.

"Frisk? What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"...Where's Ninten?" they finally asked.

I blinked and looked around. I couldn't spot a single hair of the other kid though.

"But, he was just here on the sofa a moment ago, wasn't he?" Tori stood up and started looking around worriedly.

"Ninten! Ninten!"

There was no response and Frisk and Tori glanced at each other worriedly.

"FEAR NOT!"

My brother immediately stood up, standing ramrod straight and grinning.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL FIND THE LOST NINTEN! COME ON, FRISK! LET US GO!"

PAPYRUS grabbed Frisk's arm and they ran up the stairs, calling for Ninten's name. Tori gave me a worried glance.

"sans-"

"don't worry tori. i'll go look for him."

Even with the grateful smile Tori sent me I couldn't help but feel uneasy, a sinking feeling in my gut telling me where the other kid might be. I walked out of the house-

* * *

-and dead stopped as I saw the other kid standing in the middle of my lab, leaning against the counter and staring down at an assortment of objects.

The camera was there. Along with an old pink headband and a tarnished pendant. And the Courage Badge was in the kid's hand.

"uh, kid?" I began carefully.

"W-Where did you get this?"

"oh, that courage badge? i've had it since forever," I said, inching towards the kid slowly.

"You're lying," the kid all but yelled.

I stopped and stared at him.

"…and what makes you say that?" I said carefully, warning bells ringing in my head.

The kid turned around. His eyes were glowing a dull glow, his pupils were tiny pinpoints, and there were dark bags under his eyes. In one hand he held the Courage Badge. And in the other he held a shiny badge that looked exactly like it. Exactly alike, except that the other badge was untarnished and glowed slightly.

"Why," the kid rasped," do you have a Franklin Badge? My Great-Grandfather was the one who made them, and he only made two of them. A-And I gave the other one to A-Anna!"

"easy there kid," I held my hand up, trying to calm the kid down and wondered why the kid was suddenly so aggro, "like i said, i've had it since forever. i didn't know your great-grandpa made it."

Though now that I did I couldn't help but grow more alarmed. The Courage Badge had been yet another initial condition in the timelines. In every timeline I had that badge. And now the anomaly was saying that it was related to him, and-

"Liar!"

I blinked and narrowed my eyes.

"uh, kid-?"

"You're lying! I know!"

I scratched the back of my skull as the kid yelled.

"you're going to have to  _humerous_ me, kid. i don't know what you're talking about."

The kid snarled and slammed the Courage Badge into the table before grabbing the photo and shoving it towards me.

"This picture! Why do you have this picture! Why do you have this picture of Maria!"

"kid, calm down-"

The kid moaned and closed his eyes, rubbing his palms against them.

I watched as he began to glow with power that wasn't magic, and the objects near him began to glow too. The headband, the pendant, the camera, and the Courage Badge rose into the air and began to glow a warm pink hue and I heard the same ethereal voice from before.

" _Take a melody, simple as can be~_

_Give it some words, in sweet harmony~"_

The kid moaned again and thumped against the counter.

"kid, are you alright-?"

"PK FLASH!"

* * *

I stood outside of my lab and house. It was snowing, making Snowdin's gloom almost as dark as Waterfall. I blinked, confused at what happened.

The kid attacked me. The kid attacked me.

"why the hell did he attack me?" I muttered.

"PK Flash!"

I stared at the kid, who was standing in a patch of melted snow where I was standing.

"Kid, If You Know What's Good For You, You'll Calm Down Right Now," I said, tapping into my magic and ignoring my beating heart (mostly cause I was a skeleton, heh.)

The kid snapped towards me and I blinked at the red hue in his eyes.

" **Ninten…"**  he rasped and my bones ran cold as the voice from the recording came out of the Anomaly's mouth.

"…kid?" I began.

" **Stop it. Stop it! Stopit!"**

The Anomaly shoved its hand towards him and a dark orb of light careened towards me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Say, Kid?"

The Anomaly turned towards me.

I grinned and pointed at its chest, and its SOUL popped out (and it was now a darker pink. At least until it turned blue). And I quickly flicked my finger and the Anomaly went flying away.

To my surprise it righted itself in the air and floated there, throwing its hand out again.

" **PK Fire!"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Nice Try, Almost Got Me."

I thrust my hand out again before the Anomaly could turn towards me and swept it to the side. And the Anomaly went flying all the way towards the Snowdin River.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Give Up," I said, standing in front of the Anomaly, hands in my pockets.

"… **Give up…? ...Give up? No. Never!"** the Anomaly snarled, snapping up at him.

" **Inexplicable Jo-!"**

I grabbed the Anomaly's SOUL and shoved him back, startling him out of the attack. The Anomaly flew over the river before righting itself. The Anomaly glared at me. Bofore clutching its head and groaning again.

" **No…No…Mo…M..o…th.."**

The Anomaly opened its eyes. And I saw the blue orbs of the kid from before staring at me in bewilderment. Before the kid plummeted into the freezing river below, sinking like a rock.

"…crap."

* * *

I snaked my way through the soil of Snowdin, laughing.

My plan was working! It had only been a few hours since I dropped that camera in front of those idiots, and the timeline had already Reset! This was my chance to that brat's SOUL! All I had to do was wait for them to die again, since there was no way they'd escape death with only one Reset, not a brat like them-

At least, that's what I thought until I felt Smiley-Trashbag's magic. I felt my grin vanish and I growled, vines curling.

"What is that idiot doing now?!" I snarled. I was surprised though. Smiley-Trashbag only ever used his magic when everyone was already dead. But the brat hadn't gone all crazy yet, otherwise there would've been a True Rese-

I froze when I felt a pulse of what could only be described as pure negativity wash over me. It felt like rage, sorrow, and insanity wrapped together.

What in the world was that?

…

There was only one way to find out.

I rushed my way towards where I felt that pulse of power. And as I got closer I felt Smiley-Trashbag's magic. And closer.

I'd never forget the sensation. After all, it was my first clear memory, thanks to that weeaboo doctor. That feeling in that dark lab. That presence that pervaded the entire lab and was strongest in the room with the skull. A feeling that I had caused in timelines before. A feeling that surrounded Smiley-Trashbag's little recording machine.

That feeling of static when something tore the walls of the timeline.

"What in the name of the Angel-?"

I popped up out of the ground. I was on the bank of the Snowdin River. And on the opposite shore stood Smiley-Trashbag and that Buff Ice-Wolf. Smiley-Trashbag looked figuratively frozen, just standing there staring. And the Wolf was pushing against the chest of a figure in blue and yellow.

But not familiar, since last I checked, the Psychic's brat's skin wasn't grey and he didn't have huge batlike ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey: Wait, what?! You can't stop there! What the hell is going on? What's happening?!
> 
> Ah, well I'm afraid you'll have to tune in next time to figure that out, my flowery friend. Now I must be off before someone kills me.
> 
> Flowey: It's going to be me if you DON'T TELL ME!
> 
> Ah, running now. But before I do that-
> 
> Cognitive Dissonance is an Mother Fangame made by handish2000. Checking it out isn't necessary for this understanding this fic, but it's a great game, so check it out!
> 
> Flowey: WAIT-!
> 
> Tune in next week for the next chapter, 'Ghost'! Remember to Read and Review!


	13. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm, do i really have to give a chapter summary? i mean, they're going to read it anyway.  
> Or where sans tries to get to the bottom of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Undertale or MOTHER. They belong to Toby Fox and Shigesato Itoi.
> 
> Thanksgiving delayed this. But it also means that the next chapter will be ready rather quickly.
> 
> Flowey: Oh really?
> 
> I'm going to work twice as hard just to spite you, Flower.
> 
> Flowey: That just means that my victory comes twice as fast.
> 
> Are you still so sure?
> 
> Flowey:...Positive...
> 
> If you say so.
> 
> And without further ado, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 13: Ghost**

When sans had walked into the house, freezing and soaked, I had been scared.

And when he had told me that Ninten had fallen into the river, my heart had stopped.

Everyone had ran to the river, but...it had been too late.

I Reseted to the last SAVE point. I had to. I…

So I Reseted. I was back in the house, looking for Ninten with Toriel and PAPYRUS.

I remember that this moment was a SAVE point because PAPYRUS had promised-

"FRISK! YOUR QUEST STIRS MY VERY SOUL! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL HELP YOU! FOR THAT IS WHAT FRIENDS DO! AND WE ARE FRIENDS, FRISK! SO, FROM NOW ON, YOU SHALL BE ACCOMPANIED BY THE GREAT- HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

I ran. Ran down the stairs, almost tripping on my face. Ran past Toriel, ignoring her worried call. Ran out the door without even shoes and ran in the snow, ignoring the agony lancing my feet.

I whirled around, trying to find sans or Ninten, when i heard a shout. Towards the river.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, ignoring the cold air nipping at my hands and face. Ignoring Toriel and PAPYRUS's frantic calls.

Somehow I got to sans before Toriel and PAPYRUS caught me.

And when I saw a buff wolf Monster hovering over familiar blue and yellow I almost fainted in relief. I hadn't been too late, Ninten was still…

But something was wrong.

_Look closer._

I blinked and stepped closer. sans whirled around, noticing me.

"kid? what are you doing-?"

sans stopped and I couldn't help but notice the guilt flash across his face. I ignored it though and stepped closer. sans put a hand out.

"ah, kid? you may want to-"

I shoved my way past him. I wanted to see Ninten! I wanted to make sure he was oka-!

I stared down at the person wearing Ninten's clothes. And they were Ninten's clothes, though soaked so thoroughly that the wolf monster was trying to pull them off the person.

It was the person in question that was…

Whatever that is, it's not human.

They were incredibly thin, and when the wolf pulled the shirt off you could count a few ribs. Their skin was a smooth steel grey that reminded you of pictures you had seen of seals or whales. They had Ninten's blonde curly hair, but huge catlike ears sprouted from their head. Everything about them was catlike, with their long fingers and snout. And their long, bright pink serpentine tail. As I stared at it it twitched and I noted that two large X's seemed to be branded into the skin.

I stared. And stared. I couldn't do anything but stare.

The catlike person moaned.

That's Ninten's voice.

I was stunned out of my reverie but before I could do anything, PAPYRUS and Toriel caught up to us.

"FRISK! SANS! WHAT ARE YOU-?!"

"Frisk, what is the meaning of-!"

Toriel stopped as soon as she saw Ninten on the ground. I saw emotions flash in her eyes, too fast to decipher. But in a flash her arms burst into warm flames and she reached towards Ninten. I cried out and the wolf monster growled.

"He's going to freeze to death if we don't warm him up," Toriel voice was full of authority and no one stopped her as she lifted Ninten gently in her arms. To my relief the fire didn't seem to burn him and in a few moments the blue tinged skin was now becoming pinker. Ninten moaned again and their tail curled around Toriel's arms.

Toriel looked down at Ninten with an unreadable expression before turning towards all of us.

"In the house. Now."

* * *

I stared at Ninten, bundled up in multiple blankets and lying on the sofa. Toriel's magic fire hung in the air, giving the living room an uncomfortably comforting warmth. While Ninten looked much healthier than before, they still hadn't moved or made a sound. In the background I could here sans, Toriel, and PAPYRUS talking to each other.

For once my head was silent, leaving me all alone.

I wrung my hands anxiously and hoped that Ninten would wake up soon.

"My child-?"

I jumped a bit when I felt a heavy hand rest on my shoulder and I looked up to see Toriel.

She gave me a gentle smile but I could see the uncertainty in it.

"Frisk? PAPYRUS and I are going to try to heal him. Could you please leave the living room, sweetie?"

I didn't want to, but I knew I'd just get in the way, so I nodded and walked towards up stairs. I glanced at Toriel and PAPYRUS, who were kneeling down in front of Ninten, their hands glowing green.

"hey, kid."

I whirled around and sans grinned at me. But it was more subdued than usual and sans' eyes were dimmer.

"follow me, kid."

sans walked up the stairs to his room and I quickly followed him.

The inside of sans' room was a mess beyond belief. There were wrappers and scraps of paper scattered across the floor and I stared at the trash tornado whirling around in the corner for a long moment. A white doggie slept peacefully inside it.

"sorry bout the mess, wasn't expecting company," sans turned off a treadmill in the center of the room and shoved the piece of paper taped to it inside his jacket.

"eh, anyway, i wanted to talk to you about somethings. or, someone, to be specific."

sans stared at me and I couldn't help but feel nervous as he did.

"did you know anything about the entire…'thing' with 'ninten'?"

I shook my head and sans sighed.

"figures...well, do you know any reason why he'd get mad over these things?"

sans rummaged in his pockets before taking out a photograph and-

"The Franklin Badge…?" I asked, surprised.

"that what he called it. me, i called it the courage badge. have had it since forever, came with this house in one of the drawers," sans explained, "do you know anything about it?"

I thought for a moment.

"Er, Ninten has one…?"

"i know, he made this huge fuss about how there were only supposed to be two in existence or something. can't see why he got angry about a piece of metal.

"Well, it can...deflect...projectiles…" I trailed off uncertainly when sans glanced at me.

"really? well, mine can't. hmm...maybe I just got a knockoff then. probably the case. so it was probably the photo then."

sans handed me the photo. As soon as I took it I recognized the pretty lady from the locket. I told him as much and he nodded.

"this locket, right?"

sans opened his hand and the Old Locket sat in the palm of his hands. The locket popped open and the same woman smiled up at us.

"took a moment to un- _locket_ , had to use my  _skeleton_  key," I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips and sans smiled before turning more sober, "but yeah. They're the same human. and if you didn't notice, she looks- well, looked a lot like your friend."

I stared at the woman curiously and realized that sans was right. The woman looked startlingly like Ninten. Which made sense since she was his great-grandmother.

"great-grandma?" sans asked.

I nodded and sans blinked.

"uh...most humans have, y'know, humans as their grandchildren. unless she was a cat lady…"

Maybe it was adoption?

"maybe…" sans muttered, before pulling the Camera and the Pretty Hairband from his pockets.

"all four of these things seemed important to him. also, all four of them had that song thing."

The Eight Melodies?

"s'that what they're called? I guess so then."

I pondered over the objects. Ninten had said that the Eight Melodies had been his great-grandmother's song...Which meant-

"these things probably belonged to this grandma," sans finished.

"though, that doesn't exactly help us figure out what your pal is, and if he's telling the truth."

If he's telling the truth? Of course they were telling the truth, Ninten wouldn't lie-

Where did sans get all of these? I thought suddenly and looked at him.

Did you get them from Ninten's backpack?

"there's a backpack?" sans asked.

Well, yeah, it should still be in the living r-

The lights suddenly turned off and I panicked for a moment when they just as suddenly turned back on. sans was standing where he had been standing a moment ago. But now he had Ninten's backpack with him.

As sans made to unzip the bag I moved to stop him, only to stop when the skeleton glanced at me.

"look, i know this ain't exactly nice, snooping through other people's property. but we need to figure this out, okay?"

I hesitated. sans had a point, but still…

"i'll put everything back the way it was before, okay?"

I slowly nodded my head and sans quickly dumped everything out of the bag. Most of it was clothes, and the large towel was wrapped around the jar of glowing crystals. But the crystals didn't seem to catch sans' attention. What did were the little black rectangles that fell out last.

"tape recordings?" sans sounded surprised.

Tape recordings?

"yeah, for cassette players, you know? in fact, i still might have my own player lying around here…"

Ninten had given Napstablook a broken cassette player. And there were a lot of these cassettes. I picked one up and looked at it. It was very different from a CD, and for a moment I wasn't sure what I was looking at. Then I spotted the little sticker on the side. It was mostly worn and what writing was there was faded beyond recognition. The only thing I could make out was the number two…

"here we go," I looked up and saw sans holding a bigger black box, "it was in the closet- by the way, don't go in there, it's eaten several search parties already. now, let's see if it works."

sans took the tape recording from my hands and I watched curiously as he opened the recorder in his hands and popped in the recording.

CD's seemed much easier…

"aha, there we go. now, let's see what you have to say."

sans pushed a red button and for a moment there was nothing but static. And then music.

Not the Eight Melodies. And not the woman's voice. But actual music, with instruments and everything. It was energetic and jazzy and different from anything you had heard before.

"well, isn't this old," sans grinned at me, "i might not seem like it, but i know a bit about humans. and i can tell that you don't recognize this music. It'd be pretty weird if you did, since it's probably sixty years older than you. back when dinosaurs walked, y'know."

sans and I spent a moment listening to the music before sans stopped it and took out the recording.

"right, what about this one?"

The next recording was also music. But it was different. The only instruments I could hear were a guitar and an odd warbling noise. And the singer sounded slow and...I couldn't put my words on it.

_Let's say, sunshine for everyone~_

_But as far as I can remember~_

The song was pretty and I started to zone out.

_We played, hide and seek in waterfalls~_

_We were younger~_

_We were younger~_

And then the lights turned out again and I jolted back into reality.

C'mon, really?

I waited for sans to turn the lights back on. But a moment passed and it was still dark. Annoyed, I began calling out sans' name.

He didn't answer.

I tried to ignore the fear crawling up my spine and stood up, looking around and calling out into the darkness.

"sans…? PAPYRUS…?...M-Mom…?"

Nobody came.

My heart began to hammer and I could feel panic welling up when I heard something behind me. I whirled around-

And came face to face with a figure as tall as Toriel, gaunt and garbed in black darker than the darkness. Their face was bone white and fragmented into a horrible grin and they stared curiously at me.

I screamed when they lowered themselves suddenly, their face inches from mine, but I couldn't move.

In the background I could faintly hear what sounded like the song, but distorted horribly

The figure stared at me. And the light's in their eyes slowly dimmed as their expression twisted.

"(23).(8).(15).(1).(18).(5).(25).(15).(21).(20).(15).(16).(12).(1).(25).(8).(5).(18).(19).(15).(14).(7).(?)."

The figure's voice scraped against my ears and mind and I winced and the figure's eyes went completely dark and they growled and-

"kid!"

I blinked and saw sans giving me a worried look. I looked around wildly.

I was back in the room. Everything was bright. And that dark figure was nowhere to be seen.

"kid, you okay-?"

I threw myself at sans and clung onto him, shivering, the feeling of that strange darkness still fresh. I-I...I needed a moment to calm down.

sans just stood rigid like a statue. Eventually I calmed my nerves and quickly let go of the skeleton, awkwardly apologizing.

"Nah, it's, uh, fine," sans said slowly.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and looked away.

I probably looked like an idiot…

"listen, kid, you look pretty tired. how about you head to bed? it's been a long day for you."

As soon as sans said the word sleep I was suddenly reminded of all the fatigue of the day. When was the last time I had slept…?

"just use PAPYRUS's room. i doubt you'll want to sleep here."

I nodded lethargically and made to leave the room. But before I did I turned towards sans.

I didn't want him to listen to those recordings without me.

sans raised an eyeridge.

"uh, what?"

I wanted to be there while he listened to the other recordings.

sans scratched the back of his skull.

"...sure. why not," he said at last.

Promise.

"promise?"

sans sounded bemused and I wasn't sure why so I frowned at him. The skeleton lifted his hands up in surrender.

"fine, fine. i pinky promise."

I nodded and waggled my pinky. sans stoically waggled his own and only then did I leave for PAPYRUS's room and crash on his race-bed.

* * *

"Hey, wake up! C'mon!"

I mumbled and pulled the covers over my head. I heard a sigh and in a flash someone pulled them right off me. I sat up with a cry and turned towards the perpetrator.

A human child smiled widely at me, red eyes shining happily.

They honestly could've passed as my twin or sibling. They were about as tall as me, and they had the same color and style of hair as me. Their eyes were even the same shade of red. But they were much paler than me, and their cheeks were pink with a blush. Their stripped shirt was green and yellow and their shorts were cargo instead of my jeans.

I stared at them for a moment and they just smiled back. Then I slowly looked around.

It wasn't the void from before, which was a relief. But everything looked like I was in a battle. Everything was monochrome. But my SOUL wasn't…

"C'mon, get up!" the kid tugged on my hand, dragging me out of bed and I realized that the voice was familiar. They were the voice-

"-in your head?" they asked. They giggled when I stared at them with open confusion.

"I'm in your head, Frisk! Of course I can finish your sentences!"

…

I shook my head and looked at the kid- the Voice. They stood there, smiling.

"What's your name…?" I asked.

"What? I didn't hear you," the Voice cupped their ear.

"W-Whats...name…" I repeated, feeling self conscious.

"That was even quieter, but I'll let it pass. My name's Kenny! I think. It might be Torgore."

I stared at the child and they smiled back.

"But it's probably Kenny."

Kenny...I repeated the name in my head a couple of times until I was sure I would remember it before asking my next question. Or, hesitating to ask my next question.

"A-A-Are you r-re-?"

"Am I real? Well, how rude of you!"

I immediately shrank back and started to babble apologies.

"Whoa, whoa, chill Frisk," Kenny said quickly, "I was only joking."

...Oh.

"And to answer your question, I am real," Kenny said proudly.

Before I could ask anything else Kenny grabbed my hand and dragged me outside of PAPYRUS's room, down the stairs, and outside. The outside world was still the same monochrome but seemed darker and I couldn't help but dig my heels in. Fortunately Kenny stopped just out of the door and sat down on the stairs. I did the same, since they still had my hand. For a moment we just sat there silently.

"I should apologize for not introducing myself sooner," Kenny suddenly said.

I glanced at them. They were still smiling, but it was more subdued.

"That's okay…"

Kenny glanced at me and their smile grew.

"Aww, thanks. You're the best, Frisk," Kenny hugged me and I couldn't help but feel safer.

"Then again, I can't really remember anyone else, so maybe my compliment doesn't mean much."

I glanced at Kenny curiously and they sighed.

"Yup, I'm afraid I can't remember anything. I mean, I can check monsters and I know things about them and some of them feel familiar but…" Kenny pointed a finger gun at their head and mimed pulling the trigger, "Nothing up here. I guess it makes sense, seeing as I'm a ghost, but-"

Wait, wait, wait. Ghost?

Chara gave me a look.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm a human in the Underground but only you can hear me and I can't interact with anything. And, well, we both know what happened to the other humans that landed here. Got deaded by that ASGORE fella."

I shivered at the reminder and the surroundings seemed to get darker.

"Ah, sorry, probably shouldn't have reminded you of that," Kenny said apologetically.

"...Are you...okay…?"

Kenny blinked.

"...You know, you're too nice. You know that, right?"

I asked the question again, puffing my cheeks out. Kenny laughed and looked into the distance for a moment.

"I guess I'm fine. Better than fine, actually. Before today, I just kinda drifted around in your head."

What?

"Kind of like a leaf in the wind, right? I was just there. And then suddenly, I was, well, me. I was surprised at first but then I decided to tell you. But then this entire thing with Ninten happened, and…" Kenny trailed off.

We were silent for another moment. I wasn't sure what to say. The Underground had taught me that anything was possible, but...today had been a long day.

"What do you think about Ninten anyway? If that is his name," Kenny asked.

What? Of course it was their name.

Kenny glanced at me.

"I don't know Frisk. Something's weird about all this. My CHECK ability doesn't work on him, and he's clearly not a monster or a human."

Ninten wouldn't lie.

Kenny shrugged.

"Sorry, but he kinda did. I mean…"

…

I knew that Kenny was telling the truth. But I didn't want to think about it. So I stared into the distance and tried to ignore some of my darker thoughts. Kenny continued to talk.

"I mean, just because he lied doesn't mean that we should hate him, y'know? I'm just saying we should ask him about the truth. We're friends after all."

...Friends…

...Wait.

In the distance. There was-

"Frisk? Hey, Frisk, are you paying attention?"

Kenny prodded me and I quickly batted them away.

In the distance, something was moving-

"Hey-" Kenny prodded me again and I shushed them, dread bubbling in my gut.

"Did you just shush me?" Kenny began angrily.

I grabbed their face and smushed it next to mine so that they could see what I saw.

In the dark distance of the monochrome Snowdin was the gaunt figure from before.

Kenny immediately became still and we both stared at it.

The figure stared back, unmoving.

"...Give me a moment," Kenny whispered.

Wait, what were they going to d-?

I felt a flicker of magic and suddenly-

_(23).(4)...(7).(1).(19).(20).(5).(18)._

**_(5).(18).(18).(15).(18)._ **

-I knew about the figure.

"Okay, that doesn't help us-" Kenny began, their cheeks puffed out.

Multiple hands erupted from the figure and hung in the air.

"..."

"..."

Kenny and i stared in open mouthed horror as the figure grinned.

"(6).(18).(9).(19).(11)."

The figure's static voice sounded like it was right next to us.

"Right…" Kenny began slowly, grabbing my hand, "Let's just back awa-"

The figure rushed towards us, blindingly fast and I froze.

Kenny didn't.

"-and get the hell out of here!" Kenny yelled and dragged me into the house, shutting the door behind them and locking it. And not a moment too soon as the door almost exploded inwards as something pounded on it. Both Kenny and I quickly scrambled back as far from the door was we could as the banging grew louder and more ferocious. I clung to Kenny, my heart beating like a hummingbird, and Kenny clung to me, their smile gone. The banging grew louder and louder and louder-

And stopped.

For a moment we sat in the dark house, everything completely silent.

"...Okay, maybe you should wake u-" Kenny began.

The figure smashed it's way through the window, dragging itself into the house towards us.

I screamed.

Kenny screamed.

The figure grinned.

"(13).(25).(3).(8).(9).(12).(4)."

The figure lunged towards me and we flinched away-

And the sheets from the sofa exploded outwards and Ninten grabbed onto the figure, eyes cobalt blue and mouth twisted into a snarl.

**"trg njnl!"**

* * *

I woke up by falling out of the bed.

It hurt, but it was infinitely better than being in front of that...thing.

_"Well, relax."_

"Kenny…?"

_"Still in your head, but I'm here Frisk. Don't worry._ "

I sighed in relief and looked around. The world was in color- and PAPYRUS was snoring on the floor of the room, wrapped in a blanket. That fact alone made me feel a lot safer.

_"Frisk, as much as I'd like to let you go back to bed, I can't help but notice that Ninten was also there."_

I blinked. And stood up.

_"Frisk?"_

Making sure that I was quiet so I wouldn't wake PAPYRUS up, I walked out of the room and down the stairs in the darkness. I couldn't help but glance around, expecting the figure to pop out from the darkness.

But I steeled myself and walked down into the living room.

_"Funny how dark the Underground becomes when you turn off all the candles and lanterns."_

The living room was also dark because the curtains were drawn. Toriel was asleep on the couch, a blanket covering her.

And Ninten was standing up, steps away from the door.

I stared at him, and because of that I tripped over the last stair and landed face first on the floor.

Ninten whirled around towards me, tail whipping around in surprise.

'Frisk?'

Ninten's voice echoed in my head telepathically.

I looked up at Ninten.

"Ninten…?"

Toriel woke up.

"Hmmm...Frisk? Ninten?"

_"Kenny!"_

The kitchen door opened and sans strode out.

"sup."

Ninten looked around wildly at everyone and I slowly stood up.

"Ninten...Were you...leaving…?"

Ninten turned towards me and I realized that his eyes were solid blue. I saw Ninten tense and his eyes began to glow.

" _Frisk, look away!"_

Kenny broke me out of the spell but it was too late and Ninten's eyes flashed and he yelled-

'Hypnosis!'

* * *

_"Frisk, wake up! Frisk!"_

"FRISK!"

I woke up with a start and found PAPYRUS looming over me. The skeleton's face broke into a grin.

"FRISK, YOU ARE AWAKE! THANK GOODNESS FOR THAT! I WAS AFRAID I'D HAVE TO ADMINISTER A KISS!" PAPYRUS hesitated, "THAT IS HOW YOU HUMANS WAKE UP ONE ANOTHER, YES?"

I was too disoriented to correct him and sat up, head swimming. Then what had happened finally hit me and I looked around wildly.

To my relief Toriel was unharmed, sitting on the sofa. Sleeping, I realized with a start when I noticed her closed eyes and slow breathing. And sans sat next to her, snoring loudly, seemingly dead to the world.

"I HAVE TRIED TO WAKE BOTH OF THEM UP, BUT THEY WILL NOT BUDGE," PAPYRUS frowned, "NO MATTER WHAT I DO. I EXPECTED THIS FROM sans BUT FROM TORI? AND THEN I SAW YOU, AND I REALIZED! SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG!"

" _Something's wrong alright,_ " Kenny muttered in my head.

Ninten…

We had to go find him.

_"Are you sure?"_

I only hesitated for a moment. He had run away, he had used his powers against us, and he had lied…

But he was still my friend.

" _...At the very least he owes us an explanation,_ " Kenny said.

I nodded. That too.

"HUMAN?"

PAPYRUS was staring at me curiously. I squared my shoulder and told him what had happened. And then I told him that I was going after Ninten. PAPYRUS was silent, and I stood up, ready to leave, when-

"FRISK, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?"

I turned towards PAPYRUS, who was looming over me. I faltered for a moment before squaring my shoulders.

I was going after Ninten.

PAPYRUS gave me a puzzled look.

"I KNOW THAT, FRISK. BUT WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING. WITHOUT ME?"

PAPYRUS…

The skeleton shot me a thumbs up, his cape fluttering in the wind.

"I TOLD YOU, DID I NOT? FRISK! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU ON YOUR MAGNIFICENT JOURNEY! AND TOGETHER, WE SHALL- OOF!"

I wrapped around PAPYRUS tightly, aware that i was shaking with restrained emotion. PAPYRUS wrapped me in a hug before letting go.

"THERE WILL BE TIME FOR HUGGING LATER, HUMAN! AFTER OUR ADVENTURE!"

I nodded vigorously.

" _Before you head out, cowboy, i'd grab all your stuff. Call it a hunch, but I don't think you'll be coming back for a while._ "

I thought over Kenny's words for a moment before turning to PAPYRUS. I told him to pack up everything he'd need for an adventure, and he saluted smartly.

"OF COURSE! I SHALL GRAB THE ADVENTURE KIT RIGHT AWAY!"

PAPYRUS ran up the stairs and I followed him, grabbing my bag as PAPYRUS rummaged through his closet. I hadn't unpacked, so everything I had was still in my bag. But Ninten's things…

I quickly entered sans room. The room was the exact same trashheap as before, but it felt more...foreboding without sans in it, for some reason. Ninten's things were still in the middle of the room and I quickly went over to them.

I stuffed the towel in my bag, reminded of Ninten's advice. I gently placed the Camera in my bag too, along with the photo. But my bag was getting full, and there were still…

" _Just wear them_ ," Kenny piped in. I blinked before grabbing the Locket and clasping it around my neck. Then I pinned the Franklin Badge to my shirt and stuck the Hairband on my head like a hat.

Hat…

Ninten's hat was in the living room, on a dresser. I stared at it for a long time before grabbing it gingerly and placing in the last space in my bag. As I did, PAPYRUS came stomping down the stairs, his own backpack in tow.

"FRISK! I AM READY!"

I nodded and turned towards Toriel.

We had to be quick, so I only crawled into her lap and gave a kiss on the cheek and a short hug before running to the door, ignoring the stinging in my eyes. PAPYRUS picked up sans in a hug, declaring that he was going on an adventure. sans kept snoring peacefully.

As soon as PAPYRUS was next to me I opened the door. Cold air blasted us both and I could spot the pawprints in the snow leading away from Snowdin and further into the Underground.

For a brief moment I faltered. Before steeling myself as PAPYRUS grinned at me.

_The adventure you are about to embark on….Fills you with DETERMINATION._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Flower, got anything to say?
> 
> Flowey:...Kenny? Kenny!? KENNY?! That's not thei-!
> 
> Shh! Spoiler~
> 
> Flowey: I WILL END YOU!
> 
> So you've said.
> 
> Tune in next time for the next chapter, 'Guardian of Water'! Remember to read and review!


	14. Shadows in the Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware of what lurks in the dark...  
> Or where Frisk and PAPYRUS run after Ninten, unaware that something's running after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale and Earthbound do not belong to the author. They belong to Toby Fox, and Shigesato Itoi and Nintendo respectively. Mother:Cognitive Dissonance was created by handish2000.
> 
> Flowey: Right, this isn't really a surprise, is it? This loser of an author? He even changed the title of the chapter! Geez, what the-
> 
> (...): HeLlo, What'S thIs?
> 
> Flowey: Wait, who the heck are you?!
> 
> (...): hOW InterEsTinG. i DO BeliEve thAt ThIs wIll bE usEful.
> 
> Flowey: Answer my question!
> 
> (...): AnD WhO Are YOu? nO mAttEr. gO AwaY.
> 
> Flowey: You can't tell me what to d-
> 
> ...
> 
> (...): BeTTer.

**Chapter 14: Shadows in the Corner**

The Underground would never cease to surprise me. From the comfortable RUINS to the frigid Snowdin. And from the frozen Snowdin to the damp Waterfall. As PAPYRUS and I ran further into the Underground it became warmer and wetter, and the layer of snow that blanketed the ground became thinner and thinner. Until suddenly my legs hit stone. I was so used to the snow of Snowdin that I stumbled slightly. I would've fallen on my face for the second time that day if PAPYRUS hadn't caught me.

"CAREFUL, FRISK," PAPYRUS admonished me.

I nodded, face hot in embarrassment. But there was no time for that. We had to catch Ninten!

I quickly ran forward, beckoning PAPYRUS to follow me. And after a moment he did, walking after me. The deeper we went into Waterfall the darker it got until the only light was patches of glowing fungi on the wall and crystals hanging from the ceiling. Coupled with the cold damp air and the streams of water cascading from the ceiling, it was completely different from both the RUINS and Snowdin. I had stopped running, stumbling in the darkness as my eyes tried to adjust, and PAPYRUS was directly behind me, making sure I didn't fall.

"FRISK?"

I glanced at PAPYRUS, curious. I couldn't see the skeleton's face clearly in the dark, but…

_He looks worried?_

PAPYRUS glanced at me and I asked him to go on.

"IT'S JUST...HOW SHOULD I PUT THIS...YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED THE ROYAL GUARD DOGS, YES?" he asked.

I nodded, remembering the dogs that had hounded Ninten and I throughout Snowdin. But I had met them in Grillby's and they seemed nice.

_At least when off the clock…_

"WELL, WATERFALL IS FAMOUS! FOR BEING THE HOME OF…" PAPYRUS coughed nervously and I stopped and stared at him.

_What's wrong with him? I didn't take for PAPYRUS to be the nervous sort._

I nodded, feeling nervous myself, and asked PAPYRUS what was wrong.

The skeleton stared at me before sighing.

"WATERFALL IS FAMOUS FOR BEING THE HOME OF THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD-"

* * *

We ran. I ran. Away from the Ruinkeeper, who was painfully overbearing. Away from the Tall Skeleton, who was too loud. Away from the Thief, who had taken what was  **Hers**  and-

Who was she?

I stopped and clutched at my head in the darkness. It was still cold but it was a damp cold, not the sharp dry cold of that snowy town. In the darkness things whispered. We screwed our eyes tighter, our tail thrashing, as red things leaked from the dark and curled around us, screaming in our ears-  _youfailedyoukilledwhathaveyoudonewhatwouldshehavesaidmothermothernintenninten-!_

' **Shut up!'**  I roared. The tendrils of red disappeared and all was dark again. We opened- No! I. I! I was me! I was me! Not we! Me! I am-

_Niiue._

The name rang in my head like a bell and the pain faded. Niiue. Niiue. That was my name. Not Ninten. No, Ninten was-

_A Human who looked just like you, with the same shirt and hat. But with black hair, and brown eyes, and human, human, human-!_

I opened my eyes, breathing deeply, trying to calm myself. Wherever I was was darker than anywhere else I had been in the Underground. But now, I could see in the darkness. I could see everything so clearly that I squinted my eyes, confused.

But that made sense, didn't it? I wasn't human, I was...I was…

Whatever I was, I apparently had night-vision.

Something moved in the corner of my vision and I turned. My pink tail waved to and fro slowly and I stared at it, frowning. Slowly I looked over myself. My skin, my claws, my paws. I even went cross-eyed trying to stare at my snout.

It was weird. There was the lingering sense of confusion, that I wasn't supposed to have paws and a snout and a tail, that I was human- But it was fading fast. Now I felt normal, I felt good, I felt-

_Strong._

So strong! No longer using all my power to keep that illusion of humanity, my PSI was at full capacity! With the barest of thoughts I brought forth a torrent of fire between my hands  _paws_  easily under my control. I grinned and created fire, ice, and thunder, relishing with each use of PSI. I laughed as I created a Flash, mind expanding-

And suddenly I could feel all the Monsters around me as I expanded my senses. I felt the various minds as I passed over them, each mind a flicker of light in my mind's eye. Soon I reached my limits and I slowly I looked over all the minds in my radius. If I concentrated on a mind, all the others would fade but I could see more clearly the mind's emotions, thoughts, body!

This was Telepathy! Not that pale Human Imitation! Nothing that those Earthlings stole could compare to true PS-!

A bright mind suddenly flashed into view. Bright, compassionate, and oh so familiar-!

_Frisk!_

Before I knew it my mind hand snapped back into my head and I fell back, hitting the ground hard. I winced, baring my teeth as my ears pressed against my hair and my tail trashed. Soon the shock passed but I didn't get up. Instead I just laid there on the ground, looking up at the ceiling.

Frisk. Frisk! Frisk!

I had left them! I had abandoned them! The image of their face as I had been ready to run burnt into my mind and I felt guilt a thousand times more. Why!?

Because they were Human. They wouldn't understand. As soon as they saw me, the real me, they would-

Would what? I was talking about Frisk here! Frisk! If there was one Human would would be able to accept me without hesitation, it'd be them! Frisk loved everyone!

But Human, Human, not to be trusted, be _trayal not to trust humanhumanba-!_

I sat up in a flash, clutching my head again as red voices whispered again.

'Shut up, shut up!'

The voices disappeared again and I sat there.

If the voices said Frisk wasn't to be trusted, then I knew for fact that Frisk could be trusted. After all, they were my frien-

A friend I had left. Ran away. Abandoned.

I never knew it was possible to feel this much guilt!

I sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

I ran. But they were Frisk, my friend. But I had ran! Could I really just go back after that?

…

Of course I could. They were Frisk.

I smiled, something warm bubbling in my mind as I thought of them.

I had to go back, I thought, standing to my paws and turning back the way I had come.

I had to go-

!

Someone was near me. I immediately tensed and looked around. My ears stood up straight and my tail thrashed as I looked around. There was someone near me, I knew, but where-?

I slowly opened my mind. And for a moment all was quiet. And then a mind like  _a sword, like steel like all-burning fire-!_

* * *

"-UNDYNE!"

PAPYRUS posed dramatically. I didn't know who this Undyne was, but his pose told me enough about her.

_Captain of the Royal Guard? If she's the head honcho, she must be tough!_ Kenny said.

I gulped, suddenly imagining a huge imposing warrior.

"Are you guys talkin about Undyne!?"

I yelped and turned around. A small monster kid stood behind me, grinning eagerly. They looked like a yellow dinosaur, with scales and spines running down their head like a mohawk. Like all kids they wore a striped shirt, theirs yellow and brown. They were wearing brown shorts on their stubby legs, and brown shoes, but-

_Where are their arms?_

The monster kid was smiling so wide, eyes shining so bright, that if that had had arms they would have probably been waving them.

"OH, HELLO THERE, MONSTER KID," PAPYRUS said, looking down at the kid.

"Yo! So, are you guys sneaking out to see Undyne too!?" The Monster Kid asked.

I looked up at PAPYRUS, who looked down at me. Monster Kid stared at us.

_Well, say something!_

Stammering, I told Monster Kid that we were actually looking for a friend. PAPYRUS nodded furiously behind me.

"INDEED! A VERY DEAR FRIEND OF OURS HAS BECOME LOST, SO WE ARE SEARCHING FOR HIM!"

_Well, that's not all we're doing…_

"Yo, for real?" Monster Kid looked worried for a moment, before smiling.

"Well, I know who can help!"

Wh-who?

"Undyne of course!" Monster Kid's eyes sparkled.

"She'll be able to find your friend easily!"

Lost, I looked up at PAPYRUS for a bit of help.

PAPYRUS had cupped his chin in thought.

"IT IS TRUE THAT UNDYNE COULD HELP…" he mused.

"Dude, she can do anything!" Monster Kid gushed.

"...YOU ARE RIGHT! UNDYNE CAN DO ANYTHING! COME, FRISK! LET US FIND HER!" PAPYRUS exclaimed.

Before I could argue PAPYRUS grabbed me and started dragging me along. Monster Kid followed us eagerly and I could do nothing as both of them lead me towards the Captain of the Royal Guard.

_Hopefully Ninten's having a better time._

* * *

I stared up at the armored figure looming above me, eyes wide. They had suddenly appeared from the darkness without warning. And they were huge! A good twice as tall as me, and at least three tonnes of intimidating metal, jagged in shape. The figures helmet was warped into a ferocious scowl and they had a glare as piercing as a searchlight. Caught in a gaze like that, I might as well have been in a tractor beam- I froze under the figures glare.

" **Who…"**

The figure's voice could only be described as menacing and I winced, ears pressing against the back of my head. The figure stepped closer, metal boot clanking against the ground.

" **Who…"**

I winced as red outlined my vision again and I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the whispers. Suddenly there was a pressure on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see the figure glaring at me. I flinched back, trying to escape but the figure's grip was vice-like and I got nowhere.

" **Who-"**

'Get away from me!' I yelled. Or, tried to. My mouth opened but instead of words I yowled. But the telepathic backlash made the figure jerk back. Unfortunately they didn't let me go so I thrashed in their grip, summoning PK Fires that spun around me, burning firelight shining off the figure and-

"Settle down you brat!"

Before I knew it I was weightless as I was thrown away. Only quick thinking prevented me from slamming into the wall, which I knew would break something, as I hovered in the air. That voice...It was malevolent anymore-

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire, punk!?"

-but it was extremely angry. I could feel the raw anger rolling off figure as she- and her voice had been unmistakably a female- as she glared at me. I started to back away warily, silent. And the figure suddenly grabbed her own head and- pulled it off?!

_No, that metal was obviously armor, fool._

I didn't know what I had been expecting under the armor. But the shining blue scales did throw me off. She resembled a mix of human and those aquatic cold-blooded creatures that lived in the water- _Newts? No, fish!_ \- Her face was remarkably human, but she lacked their distinct nose and her eyes were yellow with slitted black pupils-  _Like yours._ And sharp white teeth, two rows of teeth like knives were bared as the figure glared at me. Her bright blue scales were contrasted by the fiery red hair that was pulled tightly into a ponytail, and I couldn't help but stare. Whoever this woman was, she cut an imposing figure.

"Hey! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

The sudden yelling made me flinch and I grabbed my ears, trying to protect them as the figure glared at me, anger in her gaze. Much to my surprise that anger suddenly died down and the woman's scowl turned into a small frown as she stared at me with an unreadable expression. Before I could react the woman-  _We can't keep calling her woman forever,_ then what can we call her?-  _...Call her Pippi,_ Pippi? Why Pippi, she doesn't look like a Pippi-

"Hey, kid!"

I jerked back and fell to the ground as the woman suddenly grabbed my arms. Sudden pain lanced through them and I hissed and looked down, ready to yell at the woman to ease up a bit. But she was holding me gently, her thumb brushing against...burns?

I stared at the angry red burns that covered my arms. How…? When…?

_You wrapped yourself with a PK Fire when she grabbed you. You aren't fireproof!_

...How hadn't I noticed before?

Easy, because whats a burn compared to  **what you did-!**

I closed my eyes and willed the voices to just shut up!

"Kid!"

My head blissfully clear I opened my eyes to see the woman glaring at me again and I couldn't help but shy back. The woman looked back down at my arms and frowned, before standing up. And hoisting me into the air because she was still holding onto me.

'What are you-?' I began, using Telepathy again. It seemed more natural than trying to use my voice.

"Quiet," the woman's voice was curt, but it lacked the bite from before, "We need to get those burns treated."

And with that the woman walked deeper into Waterfall, carrying me like a bag of groceries.

_Well_ oh great, the voices are back  _Maybe Frisk is having a better time._

Frisk…

* * *

"THAT'S STRANGE. USUALLY THE HIDDEN SECRETS BEHIND WATERFALLS ARE MORE USEFUL."

I traded glances with Monster Kid, both of us sopping wet. PAPYRUS was similarly drenched, but was still standing under the waterfall in question. We hadn't gotten far before PAPYRUS and gotten distracted, insisting that he saw something behind a waterfall.

Not that he was wrong of course. There had been something behind the waterfall. I looked down at the dusty pink tutu I was holding in my hands.

_As secrets go, this is pretty disappointing._

While I couldn't help but agree with Kenny, the tutu was very cute, and I was tempted to put it on.

_What? C'mon, it's sopping wet._

Well, so were we. I stared at the tutu for a moment before shaking my head. No! We had a mission!

I quickly stuffed the tutu in the backpack and ran ahead to the relativity dry ground that wasn't the waterfall, waving at PAPYRUS and Monster Kid to hurry up. It only took PAPYRUS's a second to match my pace as we ran deeper into Waterfall, and it took Monster Kid a few false starts and falls, but the three of us ran further and further, past long grass and towards-

_Pond!_

Kenny's sudden warning startled me enough to stop and thus I didn't fall into the sudden pond of water in front of me. But my friends, without friendly voices in their head, ran on past me and-

I blinked as PAPYRUS ran over the water like it was solid ground, kicking up spray as he did. Monster Kid on the other hand-

*Sploosh*

I stared at the ripples of where Monster Kid had fallen in.

_...They don't have arms. Can they swim?_

After a moment a bubble bubbled up to the surface and I started to panic. I quickly shrugged off the backpack and leapt in. At the same time Monster Kid thrashed up to the surface and we barely avoided slamming into each other. A moment of sheer chaos and splashing followed but somehow I was able to drag both of us onto land. We rested on our backs for a moment, gasping. I flinched as Monster Kid suddenly laughed.

"Man, that was totally wicked!" I stared at them incredulously and they turned towards m, eyes shining as they smiled.

"You were so cool!"

Me?

Before I could try to stammer a response PAPYRUS called out from the other side of the pond.

"ARE YOU TWO OKAY?"

"Yo, we're fine man!"

A little soaked, but yeah…

_I'm afraid soaked is the default state in Waterfall. Hope you brought a swimsuit._

I pouted, because I hadn't brought one. No one had told me.

"HMM. CAN YOU TWO SWIM OVER HERE?"

Monster Kid shook their head.

"Naw man, fraid I don't know how to swim!"

They both turned towards me and I blushed, looking down at my feet. I didn't know how to swim either.

"THAT IS NO PROBLEM. I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THERE IS A WAY TO CREATE A BRIDGE! LOOK AROUND YOU!"

"Kay, dude!"

Monster Kid immediately ran off, looking to and fro for something. I was worried that they would fall again, but walked away to help search.

_Try searching the walls_ Kenny suggested. I did so, sidling against the damp wall, looking for switch or a button or something.

Instead I found a small alcove. It was barely big enough for an adult to crawl into, but plenty big enough for me, and I knelt down and found-

_Ooh, bridge flower!_ Kenny exclaimed as I examined the strange pale pink plants.

Bridge flowers? I looked up and spotted the sign above.

_When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout._

"Ooh, what did you find!"

Monster Kid suddenly appeared behind me and I barely stopped myself from falling on the Bridge Seeds. I quickly pointed at the sign and Monster Kid read under their breath before brightening.

"Ooh, maybe these will get us past that water!"

_Probably._

I quickly grabbed a Bridge Seed, and Monster Kid, well...tried to. After a moment of struggling to pick it up in their mouth, I took pity on them. Which was why I probably put a Bridge Seed on their head. The strange plant somehow perfectly balanced on their head.

As soon as I did that I immediately regretted it and felt my cheeks flush. Monster Kid blinked and tried to look up at the plant on their head. There was a moment of mortified silence. Before Monster Kid grinned.

"Hey, this is a wicked idea!"

I blinked. There was no dishonesty in Monster Kid's voice. Slowly I smiled and chuckled, before laughing and putting a Bridge Seed on my own head. The plant must've been magic, because it also sat there perfectly balanced. I quickly took another one in my hands, still smiling, and rushed towards PAPYRUS.

When we had let all the seeds drift onto the water in a row the strange plants suddenly bloomed with large pink flowers big enough to steep on. I wasn't sure if they would hold my weight though- but Monster Kid ran forward, hurriedly telling me to hurry up, and the bridge held their weight. I took a tentative step onto the flower bridge and sighed in relief as it held my weight.

"CONGRATS, FRISK! YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE FIRST PUZZLE OF WATERFALL! A PUZZLE CREATED BY THE GREAT DR ALPHYS TOO! THAT IS NO MEAN FEAT!"

I blushed under PAPYRUS's praise, looking down at my feet.

"NOW, LET ME SOLVE THE NEXT PUZZLE! IT WILL BE OVER IN A FLASH! NYEHEHEHE!"

I watched as PAPYRUS ran towards another bunch of Bridge Seeds, Monster Kid following them. I was about to follow too-

_Hey, what's with that room over there?_

I blinked and look around.

_There!_

The room Kenny was talking about was wasn't really a room so much as it was a plank bridge that lead...somewhere.

I was too curious, and Kenny was encouraging me, so I walked over to the bridge. I quickly glanced over my shoulder, seeing PAPYRUS looking at something with a puzzled expression, before walking into the dark.

The bridge had lead into a room. And the room was small, with only a...park bench?

It was the type of bench you'd see in a park, but this one just sat in this small dark room who's only illumination was an Echo Flower.

I walked up to the flower, making sure I was silent, before giving it a prod.

"... _I Just Wasn't Ready For The Responsibility."_

I blinked at the strange, somber message. For some reason it sounded sorta familiar…

_Hey, look under the bench._

I raised an eyebrow at Kenny's strange request before kneeling down and reaching under the bench.

_You got an Abandoned Quiche!_

I looked down at the battered spinach-egg pie in my hands, not sure what to make of it. Who tossed a quiche under a bench? Especially a bench that was in such a remote location?

_Maybe whoever made it couldn't handle the responsibility?_ Kenny offered.

I frowned. What responsibility did a quiche give?

Kenny shrugged their shoulders.

" _Don't ask me."_

I blinked at the pale human child. Kenny blinked back at me, before squinting.

"... _Wait a moment…"_

" _(23).(5).(12).(3).(15).(13).(5)..."_

The sound of garbled static scraped down my spine and I whirled around to see the figure from before, grinning at me from the corner of the room.

I froze, wool filling my head as my legs seized. The only thing I could see was the grinning face, coming closer and closer to me.

Please…

No…

Go away!

Suddenly I was underwater, and the shock of it caused me to gasp. I got a lungful of water for my troubles, and I flailed underwater, trying to claw to the surface of the dark water, trying to breath-!

Arms grabbed me and hauled my out and I took deep breaths of air, choking and coughing. I heard PAPYRUS ask me if I was okay, but I was too busy coughing to hear properly. In my head Kenny babbled-

_I was trying to drag you away, but I didn't see that the bridge was gone I'm so sorry-!_

I coughed and coughed as PAPYRUS patted me on the back, and as I did I looked around for the shadowy figure.

But nobody was there.

* * *

Captain Undyne placed the cup of liquid, tea she called it, in front of me and I stared at it curiously. Hot, near boiling, heated water vapor rising from the surface, a strange yellow color, but the liquid  _it's called tea_  was in a cute little mug shaped like a fish.

Captain Undyne seemed to like fish. Fish house, fish mugs, fish mittens. Why? Was it because she was a fish- but she clearly wasn't. Air breathing, bipedal-

"Blugh!"

Captain Undyne violently sat down, most of her armor now resting where she had violently thrown it. Only her arms and lower legs still had the black jagged metal. The Captain of the Royal Guard's mood spiked into annoyance and she glared at me.

"What're you staring at?" she said, loudly.

-vocal and hotblooded too. No, Undyne wasn't a fished, she was a monster that resembled a fish superficially, so why did she like them so?

_It is a bit stereotypical_  Oh great, the voices were still here.

"Punk? Are you even listening to me!?"

The sudden yell broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up at Captain Undyne, ears lowering and tail curling. My lack of control of my body was irking me  _wearing your heart on your sleeve?_ And what did that even mean?

But at least monsters did not have PSI. Otherwise my very thoughts wouldn't have been private. Captain Undyne's certainly weren't.

Well, not thoughts. But emotions were as clear as light itself. Clearer than light. My sight, taste, touch, hearing, smell, and chronalperception paled in comparison to my empathy. Not human empathy, but the empathy of...whatever I was, and with this ability I could feel the emotions of others-

And Captain Undyne's anger was slowly starting to peak in a brilliant flame that was about to explode. Oops.

I quashed down all my senses and the voices that niggled in my mind to concentrate on having a normal  _earthling_ conversation.

'Thank you' I said, nodding my head.

Captain Undyne narrowed her eyes and tapped her table with her metal covered claws. I couldn't help but notice that the table looked worse for the wear.

"Can't you speak normally?" she asked.

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed, even though I had no reason to.

'No. I'm afraid telepathy is the only way'

"Telepathy?" Captain Undyne leaned in closer and I leaned back. Interest leaked from her.

"What'd ya mean?"

I slightly panicked. Idiot, nobody here knew about PSI, and Captain Undyne wasn't Toriel or Frisk!

'Er, you know, talking with your mind!'

I stared at Captain Undyne, watching her emotions. Interest, distrust, confusion...excitement?

Desperately wanting to change the subject, I looked down at the tea that was now an appropriate temperature for consumption and lifted it up. Only belatedly did I realize that I had done it with telekinesis.

But it was too late to go back! Especially with Captain Undyne staring at me like that! So I instead decided to try to enjoy the drink. Hovering the cup closer to me I hovered it in front of my face and-

_Ooh, you have a snout. Human drinking wasn't made for snouts._

I stared at the cup for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Well?" Captain Undyne suddenly grumbled, "Are ya going to drink it or what?"

The tone of Captain Undyne's voice made me stick out my tongue to lap up the tea. Part of me was mortified- what was I doing? But the rest of me kept lapping up the tea, for it felt natural. And the tea tasted really good. I finished the cup greedily, grabbing it for the last drink, before placing it on the table. It was only when Captain Undyne coughed loudly did I realize she was waiting for me to say something.

'The tea is very good, thank you'

Even as I told her this, I felt buzzing in my arms and looked down. The first thing Captain Undyne had done after dragging me to her house was throw me into a chair and then violently bandage my arms. She had done the job well. Too well, really, and she might've cut off the circulation. But somehow the bandages helped the burns. And now I could feel the healing magic of the tea course through them.

_Because food in the Underground healed, and that was just unfai-_

"Fufufufufufu!"

It took me a second to realize that Captain Undyne was laughing. The Captain grinned at me, showing her razor sharp teeth.

"Of course it is! Asgore bought it, after all!"

Asgore  _King of the Underground, the one who demanded the human souls_. I tensed, but Captain Undyne didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, punk? Mind if I ask you something?"

Before I could say anything Captain Undyne leered at me, leaning over the table.

"Who the heck ARE you?"

I froze.

'What do you mean?' I tried to keep my tone innocent. But I was currently sitting in the house of the Captain of the Royal Guard of Monsters. It was hard to be still in this situation, and my skin was crawled as everything told me to run.

"I mean, I've never seen you around before. You're probably from Snowdin, right?" Captain Undyne asked.

'No, I'm from-' I thought quickly. I couldn't say the RUINS, because no one but Toriel lived there. I couldn't say Snowdin, for obvious reasons. And I couldn't say Waterfall, for even more obvious reasons. '-I'm from…'

I was drawing a blank. Why didn't I just say I was from Snowdin!?

Captain Undyne was glaring at me.

"Well? Where are ya from?!"

I just stared at her, thoughts stalling.

'Home' I blurted out.

Captain Undyne blinked.

Where had that come from?

_Well, everyone comes from a home_ shut up!

"You come from Home? For real?" Captain Undyne asked suspiciously.

'Er-'

"Ya sure ya don't mean New Home?" Captain Undyne pressed.

I grasped it like someone adrift in the void of space would an airlock.

'Yes, that's what I meant! I'm afraid I usually shorten it' I said quickly.

Captain Undyne crossed her arms, single eye still glaring at me.

"Well, you shouldn't. It's just confusing," she grumbled.

I sighed in relief, thankful that the Captain had accepted my lie so easily. I tried to relax and  _some tea would be nice right now._

"Hey, punk!"

Captain Undyne's yell made me flinch again. When I looked up at her, she was standing, holding a little device, a phone in her hand.

"What's your parent's number?" she asked.

I just stared at her. She rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"Your number, kid! C'mon! You've gotta know something as simple as that!"

'I-I don't have parents'

Why did that thought feel so bitter?

Captain Undyne blinked once. Then twice.

"Oh…" she trailed off, before scowling. But there was no anger directed towards me. Only awkwardness permeating the room. I looked away from Captain Undyne, trying to keep the sudden whirlwind of thoughts in my head.

_Not a lie that we don't have parents._

Another lance of bitterness, something ugly curling up inside me. But why?

_Try to remember, Geigue._

I almost snarled, trying to make the voice shut up.

A phone ringing made me look up. Captain Undyne was staring at the phone in her hands as it rung a cheery little tune. And then she fumbled with it, trying to answer.

"Hey, what is it!?" Captain Undyne barked. I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but I could feel Captain Undyne's mood lift up as she grinned. It wasn't a particularly friendly grin.

"I'll come right away, old geezer!" Captain Undyne yelled, before violently shoving the phone into her pocket. In a flash the Captain of the Royal Guard was outside the door, her house echoing with the force she had put in slamming it.

A second later the door opened just as violently and Captain Undyne peeked her head inside to glare at me.

"Hey, STAY here until I come back, punk."

Another booming slam. And less than a second later Captain Undyne peeked inside one more, her expression slightly more friendly, though it was hard to tell.

"And, uh, help yourself to any snacks if your hungry. Now STAY HERE!"

Another booming slam.

I waited for the Captain of the Royal Guard to enter once again, but after a moment of silence I realized that she had left for good.

This was my chance to leave. To escape. To find Frisk and-

I hesitated for a moment, before shaking my head.

First I'd find them. And then I'd figure out what to do later.

And so I quickly got to my feet  _paws_  and walked outside the door. I cast out my mind to make sure the Captain wasn't there, and after seeing that she was nowhere near by, I opened the door with a flick of my hands and made my escape from the angry house.

I hadn't gotten that far from the house when I had glanced up. And once more became lost in the ceiling. The Ceiling of Waterfall, with it's sparkling stones, looked like the night sky. A pale imitation, but I couldn't help but become lost in it. The rest of Waterfall seemed to disappear, fade away, and for a moment I felt like I was drifting through the depths of space.

_G..e..e..g…_

What was that.

I turned around and blinked. And I was still in the darkness, with only still points of light for illumination. I immediately flailed, trying to feel the stone under me, anything. But I just cartwheeled in the void.

_G...e...gi…_

_Ge...gi…_

_Geegi_

I froze, floating there for a moment. And hesitantly, I called out.

'Mom?'

* * *

"THIS IS THE WISHING ROOM!" PAPYRUS declared in a hushed whisper.

After fishing me out of the water, the skeleton had immediately placed me on his shoulders, stuffing my backpack into his own. I couldn't blame him, because I had worried him a lot. Apparently I had disappeared. By the time PAPYRUS had noticed, he and Monster Kid had already solved the puzzle, and Monster Kid had run off. But PAPYRUS had noticed the fact that I wasn't in the room, and had called out repeatedly for me. He had even reset the Bridge Seeds to try to find me. And then I had splashed into the water and almost drowned.

PAPYRUS had asked me what had happened, and for a moment I had been tempted to not tell him about the strange figure. Kenny had wanted to keep him in the dark. But...PAPYRUS was my friend.

So I had told him about the strange grinning figure. Everything- or, at least, almost everything. I had left out the part with Kenny and Ninten.

PAPYRUS had stared at me strangely after I told him, and I couldn't make out what he was thinking. And then he had reacted appropriately, hugging me tightly and asking me if I was okay.

After that he had just placed me on his shoulders. Not that I minded. I felt infinitely safer with PAPYRUS.

_And the view is incredible!_ Kenny cheered.

I couldn't argue with that. Especially when PAPYRUS walked into the next room and I saw the ceiling.

Until now, Waterfall had been the darkest place in the Underground. And now, with the stars shining above, it was the brightest. I gaped up at the ceiling, mouth open.

_It looks like the sky…_  Kenny whispered, just as amazed.

It was breathtaking. So much that for a moment I thought they were real stars. Then as my eyes adjusted I realized that they were just crystals, embedded into the ceiling.

I looked down as PAPYRUS proclaimed the name of the room.

Wishing Room?

PAPYRUS just grinned in response, before walking further into the room. I was wondering why when I looked down and saw the Echo Flowers.

PAPYRUS walked over to one and nudged it.

" _A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling…"_

The voice in the softly glowing Echo flower was melancholic, and I felt slightly sadder. But PAPYRUS didn't seem to be affected and he quickly strode through the room.

"THIS PLACE IS WHERE WE GIVE WISHES!" PAPYRUS whispered again, grinning as he looked up at the ceiling. As he walked, the Echo Flowers we passed whispered their echoes into the air.

" _C'mon, sis! Make a wish...!"_

" _I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday…"_

" _Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that!"_

PAPYRUS stopped at that Echo Flower.

"OOH, THAT WAS UNDYNE!" he said excitedly. I tried to smile at his enthusiasm. It was clear that Undyne was a good friend of PAPYRUS, and I desperately wanted to meet her. But meeting the Captain of the Royal Guard…

_'Would end badly'_ Kenny finished.

We passed another Echo Flower that gave off a strange garbled Echo, and I wondered who had a voice like that.

Soon we had left the Wishing Room, but the ceiling above still resembled the night sky, so as PAPYRUS walked through Waterfall I lost myself in the ceiling, trying to forget about the grinning monster or anything else.

_Looking up at the stars like this,_ Kenny whispered,  _Fills us with DETERMINATION._

…

PAPYRUS suddenly grunted, bringing me back to Earth, and I looked down. PAPYRUS had not shown a single sign of tiring as he carried me, and I knew that I wasn't that light. And even though PAPYRUS's shoulderpads made surprisingly comfortable seats, I felt sorta bad about just riding him. So I poked him to get his attention.

"HMM? WHAT'S WRONG FRISK?" PAPYRUS asked.

I shook my head and told him nothing was wrong. But I did ask him if he wanted to take a quick break.

"HMM? OH, DO YOU NEED A BREAK, FRISK?"

Well, I had asked him if he wanted a break…

_Just roll with it. I don't think it's possible for PAPYRUS to become tired._

I nodded and PAPYRUS immediately put me down. The sudden change in altitude made me dizzy, and when the world stopped spinning, I was staring at a piece of cheese.

Now, this cheese was standing on a little table, and it was next to a cute little mouse-hole. The cheese was unfortunately covered by a thick layer of purple crystal. Which was probably why the hooded to it was furiously hacking at it was a scythe.

I stared at the rat-shaped hooded figure for a moment, not sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

_It's a little cloaked rat holding a scythe. It has surprisingly good form._

The hooded rat did have a mean swing and I watched entranced for a moment as the little blade flashed in the darkness, the hooded rat trying to get to the cheese.

The hooded rat lifted the little scythe high above their head, probably preparing a truly stunning swing. And then they froze, as if realizing that someone was watching. I was aware of PAPYRUS behind me, also staring at the hooded rat. The hooded rat for the most part had frozen like a statue.

There was a moment of silence, broken by PAPYRUS.

"IS THAT RAT HOLDING A GARDENING TOOL?" he asked, voice no longer a whisper.

And the hooded rat whirled around, and for a moment I could see inside the hood, and see the pale shape of a rat skull.

_Correction, skeletal hooded rat. After it!_  Kenny yelled, because the rat had bolted, leaping off the table and scurrying across the floor ground. I quickly ran after it, galled into action by Kenny, and I heard PAPYRUS scrambling to follow me. The skeletal rat was fast, and I ran with all my might but couldn't seem to catch up. Soon PAPYRUS was beside me and the skeletal rat rushed into a hole in a door in the wall. PAPYRUS, who had overtaken me, barreled through the door at full speed, blasting it from its hinges, and I quickly ran after him.

_Oh, wow it's dark in here._

This room didn't have the shimmering crystals and it took my eye's a moment to adjust. PAPYRUS was standing in front of me, the door still standing in front of him as he looked around wildly.

"FRISK, DID YOU SEE WHERE THAT RAT WENT?!" PAPYRUS asked, his voice full of excitement.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN A SKELETAL RAT BEFORE! IN FACT, I'VE NEVER SEEN ANOTHER SKELETON ASIDE FROM MY BROTHER BEFORE! AND...WHERE DID I GET THIS DOOR?"

PAPYRUS looked at the door in front of him curiously, reaching out to knock on it. The door silently fell over, and instead of hitting the floor it...disappeared. I slowly felt ice form in the pit of my belly and when I looked behind me, I saw nothing but darkness.

"THAT'S STRANGE. I'VE NEVER SEEN A DOOR IN WATERFALL LIKE THAT. NEVER SEEN A DOOR DISAPPEAR EITHER."

" _(23).(5).(12).(3).(15).(13).(5)..."_

* * *

Breaking into the strange pink house had not been difficult. Even if the door had been locked, it would've been easy to break it open with a blast of psychokinesis.

However, hovering up to the window and unlatching it with a little telekinesis was much stealthier.

The inside of the house was just as pink as the outside. Contrary to what I had thought, the house didn't have two floors. The window was just high above the floor. Which was strange. What was the use of a window you couldn't reach without a ladder?

Come to think of it, what was the use of a window underground?

I dismissed the strange architectural decision as I hovered down to the floor. The house really was just pink, all in various shades. It felt oddly comforting, and I couldn't help but admire it for a moment. But it was clear that no one had lived in the house for a long time. Journals littered the floor, the bed looked pristine, and the TV and wardrobe had a visible layer of dust coating them.

A poster hung on the wall, about some sort of performance, but I was only interested in the wardrobe. Something within it was calling to me, tugging at me, and no matter how curious I was about the owner of this house-

I waved my arm and watched as the wardrobe opened up, revealing old dusty clothes hanging undisturbed.

-was more important. But why, what was tugging me towards this random house, this mundane wardrobe?

_Look closely._

I did. All I could see were old clothes. A dress, a shirt, a coat-

My eyes snapped back to the coat. Much like the room, it was pink, but-

I reached towards it, hand trembling, and shakily the coat floated towards me. I snatched it from the air and fell to the floor, clutching it.

This coat! This familiar pink! This smell  _but how could perfume last for so long_  it didn't matter!

This was her coat. Her coat! HER COAT!

As if responding, the coat glowed with a haunting pink color and-

_Take a melody, simple as can be~_

_Give it some words, in sweet harmony~_

_Raise your voice…~_

…

The voice echoed and when the last echoes became silent my throat constricted and I looked down at the coat, desperately wishing to hear it again. The coat shook in my arms, I was shaking like a leaf and-

A drop of red appeared on the coat. I stared at it for a moment, not sure what had happened. Something wet was on my face, and absently I wiped it away.

My finger came back red.

I stared at it for a moment. What…?

_Crying when you can't_ _**How very much you haven't changed.** _

I started and turned around as the house seemed to become darker. Whispers susurred in the corner of the room and held the coat, her coat, tighter as I whirled around, looking wildly for the source.

_**Still crying?** _

_**How sad** _

_**Pathetic** _

'Get out of my head…' I couldn't muster the energy to shout.

'Shut up' I screwed my eyes shut and squeezed the coat, trying to get the voices to shut up.

_**Voices?** _

**No.**

My eyes snapped open and the TV turned on. The static casted a harsh light on the room and I winced. And then the pawprint appeared, followed by the red eye, and I realized that maybe the voices weren't just voices.

' **Geigue…'**

The voice washed over me like a sudden wave. A wave made of hatred, of rage, of, of-

' **It hurts...It hurts...IT HURTS!'**

The screen became red and suddenly I was choking. I clawed at my throat, and looked down. And I saw the tendrils of red wrap around my throat, constricting it, strangling-!

More red tendrils wrapped around me as I struggled, and as each one touched me I felt my head fill with static and-

' **it hurts, IT HURTS! Ithurtsithurtsithurts! Go back...go back!**

**It hurts, it hurts! Stop singing, stop singing!**

**Maria, Maria, Mothermothermother!**

**IT HURTS!'**

-screams. I felt my struggles become weaker. I felt the life start to leave me. I felt the coat slip from my grasp as the darkness began to close over me.

I wanted to scream, to cry for help, but the vice around my throat and the screams in my head drowned out any call for help.

Please…

Help…!

The red screams loomed over me and I knew with sudden clarity that I was about to die. And as I became calm, darkness claiming me and red glaring at me-

A bolt of blue tore through it, slamming into the TV, and the screams were blasted away by a yell of-

"NGAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

" _WeLcoMe."_

The fact that I could understand the staticy voice of the Grinning Figure did little to calm me, and I felt my heart beat furiously as they appeared in the darkness. I scrambled towards PAPYRUS, clinging to them and trying not to hyperventilate as the Grinning Figure stared at me.

PAPYRUS had taken one look at the figure, and then one glance at me, before stepping in front of me protectively. The usual grin on his face was now replaced by a frown.

"H-HELLO THERE!" PAPYRUS began. The Grinning Figure just stared at him silently and PAPYRUS coughed. Behind me I could feel something massage my shoulders, and Kenny whispered assurances.

" _Don't worry, PAPYRUS is here, he won't let anything happen to us-"_

"I'M AFRAID THAT YOU ARE SCARING MY FRIEND, STRANGER!" PAPYRUS attempted to sound friendly, but was obviously also disturbed by the Grinning Figure, "AND I WAS HOPING THAT YOU...COULD...STOP?"

The Grinning Figure stared. Before chuckling.

It sounded like stone scraping against a chalkboard and I winced further.

" _Ah, PAPYRUS. YOu aRe hEre tOo."_

" _Wha-?_ " Kenny began. I was just as confused, and PAPYRUS titled his head.

"OH, DO YOU KNOW ME? HAVE WE MET BEFORE?"

" _wHat, yOu doN't RememBer me, PAPYRUS?_ " the Grinning Figure chuckled again, and suddenly a skeletal hand appeared from thin air. The Grinning Figure made a gesture towards himself.

" _AllOw me tO IntroDucE MysELf. mY NAMe Is DoCtOr W.D GaSteR."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (...): HOw CurIous InDeed.
> 
> ...
> 
> Is he gone?
> 
> Oh, I hope so. I didn't think there was anyone creepier than the flower. But it turns out I was wrong. Anyway, Happy New Year to everyone! Welcome to the Year of the Justifiably Defensive Lobster!
> 
> This chapter took a while, but I think it turned out rather well.  
> Thank you everyone who's sticked with this story so far! We're about to kick into high gear, so hang on! And tune in for the next chapter, 'Guardian of the Water'! Remember to Read and Review!
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale and Earthbound do not belong to the author. They belong to Toby Fox, and Shigesato Itoi and Nintendo respectively. Mother:Cognitive Dissonance was created by handish2000. Discworld belongs to Sir Terry Pratchett.


End file.
